


The Poetic of Sherlock Holmes

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Case Fic, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, What-If, mystrade
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se John Watson già in chiesa, già sull'altare e in procinto di unirsi in matrimonio, non sposasse Mary Morstan? Quali sentimenti e quali questioni irrisolte si celerebbero dietro ad una simile decisione? E se Sherlock Holmes trovasse finalmente il coraggio di parlare sinceramente al suo dottore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

No, non ne voleva sapere. Non ne voleva proprio sapere niente. Era già anche troppo tempo che ci provava e non riusciva ad ottenere un risultato che potesse essere considerato ottimale; a parte uno strano groviglio informe, più simile al nodo di un marinaio che ad un cravattino allacciato. John sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo sul grande specchio situato nella sagrestia della chiesa, rimirando la propria immagine riflessa. Per quanto ci tentasse, non c’era modo di darsi quella sistemata di cui aveva bisogno e, più insisteva, più diventava nervoso. Gettò la sottile striscia di stoffa nera a terra, in un moto di stizza e questa volò proprio ai piedi di Sherlock Holmes. Il suo quasi morto migliore amico, tornato in vita già qualche mese addietro. Esatto: tornato dal mondo dei morti (abilità non comune), ma avrebbe dovuto sapere che Sherlock Holmes poteva tutto, persino risorgere. Perché dopo anni di assenza, ecco che si faceva vedere bello, bello come se non fosse successo niente d’importante. E invece, diamine, a John Watson era accaduto di tutto. Si era disperato, aveva affogato nell’alcol il suo dolore, aveva trovato Mary ed era stata proprio lei a salvarlo dall’autodistruzione. Onestamente, se non ci fosse stata quella donna, loro non si troverebbero lì, nella stessa sagrestia a guardarsi negli occhi. E probabilmente, John sarebbe morto di dolore.  
«Lo faccio io» borbottò Sherlock, chinandosi così da recuperare il cravattino; quindi gli si avvicinò sollevandogli il colletto della camicia. Non ebbe il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo su di lui, ma John era quasi sicuro che il grande detective lo stesse osservando.  
«John» mormorò infatti poco dopo, non sapeva cosa volesse dirgli, ma decise di ignorarlo così come di sembrare indifferente a quella leggera tensione che aleggiava nell’aria e che percepiva distintamente.  
«Grazie, io sono un po’ nervoso» ammise, imbarazzato.  
«John» insistette di nuovo e quella volta, forse complice il tono di voce malfermo e del tutto atipico per Sherlock, il dottore sollevò finalmente lo sguardo. E forse non avrebbe dovuto farlo, anzi, sarebbe stato più saggio da parte sua andare in chiesa e fare due chiacchiere col prete nell'attesa dell'arrivo di Mary ed invece non resistette proprio. Perché quando si trattava di Sherlock Holmes, John Watson diventava incredibilmente servizievole. D’altra parte si era persino tagliato i baffi per lui, cercando di convincere Mary che non si era rasato per Sherlock Holmes.  
«Non sposarla, John.» La preghiera uscita dalla bocca di Sherlock pareva quasi una supplica. Era così strano quel tono di preghiera, che pareva quasi come una nota stonata. Assurdo! E lo era John per primo dato che faceva caso alle sfumature nel tono di voce di Holmes, invece che prendersela per quanto aveva osato ordinargli.

Se non fosse stato per il fatto che il suo amico era in piedi di fronte a lui con le mani sul suo collo intento ad annodargli la cravatta, John avrebbe detto che lo stava implorando. Di sicuro avrebbe dovuto ragionare con calma prima di rispondergli, sua madre glielo ripeteva spesso quando era un bambino, che era sempre meglio contare fino a dieci per evitare di dire fesserie. Davvero, sarebbe stato il caso di non dire nulla e fare dietro front, dirigendosi verso l’altare e mettendo così fine all’ennesimo capriccio di Sherlock Holmes. E invece, John reagì. Perché quando si trattava del suo migliore amico non era in grado di pensare lucidamente. Se era del sociopatico a cui aveva salvato la vita che si parlava, ecco che John Watson, il mite e buon dottore, diventava un’altra persona; qualcuno di appassionato e disposto a fare di tutto pur di proteggerlo, anche uccidere.  
«Come osi?» gridò, spintonandolo via.  
«Sarebbe un errore, un gravissimo errore e lo sai tu come lo so io.» Lo sguardo di John si assottigliò, le sue mani si strinsero a pugno tanto che le nocche delle dita divennero bianche, adesso aveva una gran voglia di colpirlo e farlo cadere a terra. D’altra parte non era passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che lo aveva pestato, un bis non sarebbe stato poi tanto male, non dal suo punto di vista perlomeno.  
«Non ti permettere, Sherlock, non farlo. Tu te ne vai e mi lasci da solo, mi menti e sparisci e…»  
«Ti ho già detto perché l’ho fatto» precisò, serafico e immutabile nell’aspetto così come nelle espressioni rilassate del viso.  
«Sta’ zitto!» gli gridò invece in risposta, preda della rabbia. Inaspettatamente per Sherlock però, John si quietò quasi subito e il suo tono prese ad essere calmo ed apparentemente sereno. In un contrasto evidente persino agli occhi di un cieco.  
«Sai cosa ti dico? Che non la meriti nemmeno una sfuriata, perché tutto quel che ti potrei dire non farebbe altro che alimentare il tuo smisurato ego. Perché è di questo che si tratta: il nostro rapporto è sempre stato incentrato su di te, tu e ancora tu. Anche adesso conta solo ciò che vuoi, non t’importa che io ami Mary e che sia felice con lei, non ti interessa del fatto che voglio costruire una famiglia e avere una vita serena. La sola cosa che conta, è che ci sia qualcuno che ti passi la penna, a cui rubare il computer o che ti faccia il caffè. Solo questo è importante. Ah, perché il grande Sherlock Holmes non si può abbassare a certe cose e ha bisogno del suo cagnolino appresso. Quando si rinchiude in quel suo preziosissimo Mind Palace, noi poveri e piccoli esseri umani dalla mente ridotta dobbiamo starcene zitti e metterci ad ammirare la sua infinita grandezza. Sai cosa mi fa incazzare da morire? Che anni fa ero disposto a tutto per te, anche ad uccidere (cosa che ho fatto) adesso mi sento solo tradito e da ora persino umiliato.»  
«Stai esagerando, John, tra di noi non è mai stato così. Io…» Sherlock fece una pausa, massaggiandosi la nuca in un gesto che il dottore interpretò come indeciso od imbarazzato; non ne era sicuro perché certe cose di lui ancora gli sfuggivano. «Accidenti, mi sono buttato da un tetto per salvarti la vita» sbottò infine.  
«Sì, ma lo hai fatto esclusivamente per te stesso e non hai pensato a niente fuorché ai tuoi astrusi piani.» John lo oltrepassò, dirigendosi a grandi passi verso la piccola porta della sagrestia che dava sul retro della chiesa. «Di’ a Mary che arriverò in tempo per l’inizio della cerimonia.» Detto questo uscì nel giardino, lasciando che la porta sbattesse con forza.   
 

 

_oOoOo_

 

 

Era pronto, John Watson era più che pronto a sposarsi. Ora sì che poteva ritenersi sufficientemente calmo da riuscire a godersi il matrimonio. Dopo la lite con Sherlock era dovuto allontanarsi per non esplodere, per non picchiarlo a sangue, per non avventarsi su di lui e… No, non doveva più pensare a quelle cose, ciò che contava era soltanto Mary e la vita che avrebbero avuto insieme. Solo questo contava, così come quel suo splendido viso, e la sua risata, e l’ironia caustica delle sue parole. Per non parlare poi del corpo meraviglioso e perfetto, dei capelli ricci e ribelli o del fondo schiena perfetto, bellissimo come una bella poesia. Si ritrovò di fronte alla chiesa e quasi nemmeno se ne accorse, era stato talmente concentrato a pesare a Sherlock e alla loro lite e poi al suo bel corpo (di Sherlock non di Mary! O forse era il contrario?), che neanche si era reso conto di star camminando verso il suo amico. Si bloccò sul portone, spalancato, intravedendo la navata piena di gente seduta composta; in fondo all’altare c’erano Mary e Sherlock. Lei era bellissima, vestita in un candido abito bianco ricamato di pizzo mentre il suo amico detective se ne stava ritto in un tait nero le cui code gli scivolavano sulle gambe snelle, facendolo apparire ancora più alto e slanciato. Erano vicini, l’uno accanto all’altro, si guardavano e Mary stava parlando. Nei suoi occhi, nonostante la notevole distanza, John riusciva a intravedere ansia e preoccupazione mentre in quelli di Sherlock non c’era nulla. Le espressioni del suo viso erano come al solito indecifrabili e, irrimediabilmente, si ritrovò paralizzato dalla visione di quel volto allampanato, irretito dal mistero che circondava gli occhi del suo amico. Come era accaduto un tempo, anche adesso si ritrovava affascinato da quell’uomo e ad essere desideroso di risolvere l’enigma che lo avvolgeva.

In quei pochi secondi gli tornò alla mente la conversazione avuta qualche ora prima. Non pensava davvero a ciò che gli aveva urlato contro; di certo aveva sofferto per la sua morte, ma tutto il resto non era propriamente corretto ed era stato dettato esclusivamente dalla rabbia. Perché quel genio saccente non doveva permettersi di dirgli di non sposare Mary, non doveva farlo: non era giusto. Nessuno dei due poteva sperare di poter riavere indietro la vita di prima. Seppur meravigliosa, l’esperienza accanto a Sherlock Holmes era da considerarsi, per John, decisamente conclusa. Era andato avanti con la sua vita e questo era quanto. Un nuovo lavoro, una nuova casa e una nuova fidanzata. E non era giusto che per uno strano scherzo del destino, la sua vecchia vita gli fosse piombata di nuovo addosso e in un modo tanto brutale. Perché assieme a Sherlock erano tornati anche quei sentimenti, sopiti, addormentati e volutamente dimenticati. Non era possibile, non era mai stato possibile perché John non era gay e poi erano amici, perché all’epoca vivevano insieme e lavoravano insieme, perché lui era “Watson tre continenti”, eppure era successo ugualmente. E per un altrettanto bastardo scherzo del destino, ricordò d’essersi reso conto d’amarlo proprio quel maledetto giorno. Durante la caduta, le cui immagini gli tornavano negli incubi, tutte le benedette notti. Mentre lo aveva visto precipitare aveva compreso di star prendendo la sola persona al mondo a cui avesse mai voluto bene. John amava Sherlock e molto di più dell’affetto che si prova per un amico. E adesso li vedeva lì, uno a fianco dell’altro, l’uomo che probabilmente aveva amato fin da quel primo giorno e che viveva un’esistenza pericolosa e fuori dagli schemi, e la donna che stava per sposare e alla quale voleva bene e che gli avrebbe dato una vita normale. Per caso il suo sguardo s’incrociò a quello di Mary, la vide sorridere e sospirare (forse) di sollievo. Lei gli corse incontro mentre gli invitati si voltavano e Sherlock s’irrigidiva in maniera appena percettibile. Appena ebbe messo piede nella grande navata, John già sapeva d’aver preso la sua decisione e per quanto tragica che fosse, era inevitabile.

 

**Continua**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il termine inglese poetic del titolo, non fa riferimento alla parola poesia, ma alla termine inglese: feelings. L’aggettivo poetic ha a che vedere anche con l’esprimere i sentimenti riferito a una persona e quindi: “soggetto che esprime i sentimenti”. Ma ovviamente in un termine più "lato". (fonte: wordreference.com)


	2. The beginning of Sherlock and John

_Un mese e due settimane dopo_

 

«John.» La voce seria e composta di Sherlock arrivò alle sue orecchie, destandolo dal leggero sonno nel quale era caduto. Si guardò attorno, dovevano essere le cinque del pomeriggio e fuori pioveva ancora. La stanchezza accumulata nei giorni precedenti lo aveva fatto crollare sulla poltrona del soggiorno, proprio mentre Sherlock stava suonando il violino. Quella musica aveva da sempre un effetto stranamente soporifero su di lui e anche quella volta, come tante altre, si era assopito in pochi minuti.  
«Sì?» domandò, sollevando lo sguardo su Sherlock che ora torreggiava su di lui.  
«Tè» fu la laconica risposta del suo coinquilino, che gli stava porgendo una tazza ricolma di liquido ambrato. John si massaggiò i capelli, prima d’afferrarla e di venire investito da un forte odore di agrumi che gli stuzzicò le narici, risvegliandolo.  
«Ah, grazie» mormorò, confuso dal fatto che il suo coinquilino gli avesse fatto un simile favore. Di solito quando si comportava in un modo tanto servizievole, poi voleva qualcosa in cambio o, piuttosto, aveva bisogno di testare una qualche tipo droga. Prima di berlo infatti, prese ad annusarne il contenuto: odorava di limone e arancia e sembrava essere solo del semplice tè. Decidendo di dargli fiducia, almeno per quell’occasione, e stuzzicato dal delicato profumo di spezie, John decise di assecondarlo bevendone un primo sorso.  
«C’è stata una reazione chimica inaspettata» aggiunse Sherlock, pochi istanti più tardi, spezzando il silenzio.  
«In che senso?» gli chiese in risposta, guardandolo con orrore. «Cosa ci hai messo dentro?»  
«Non dire sciocchezze» ribatté l’altro, prima di accomodarsi alla propria poltrona e sorseggiare dalla propria tazza di porcellana, come se niente fosse. Il detective si decise a spiegargli soltanto poco più tardi mentre John ancora lo guardava spazientito.  
«La nostra continua vicinanza e convivenza ha suscitato una reazione chimica nel mio cervello, e deduco anche nel tuo, alla quale non posso proprio sottrarmi. Le molecole di adrenalina, ossitocina e feniletilammina sono sovreccitate. In modo particolare l’adrenalina, che ha la facoltà di aumentare la pressione sanguigna, di dilatare bronchi e pupille è a…»  
«Sherlock, fermati! Cosa stai dicendo?»  
«Che ti amo» rispose, secco. E John credette di star ancora dormendo.  
 

 

_oOoOo_

 

Il dottor Watson sapeva per certo che Sherlock Holmes non era mai stato uomo avvezzo ai sentimenti, fin dai principi della loro amicizia aveva capito che non era nemmeno un esperto di rapporti interpersonali. Perché se faticava a comprendere che cosa volesse dire intrattenere una buona conoscenza, di certo ignorava cosa fosse l’amore e il vivere in una relazione romantica. Tralasciando i due anni di lontananza, convivevano da molto e non aveva mai frequentato nessuno fuorché John stesso. D’altra parte, una volta gli aveva addirittura rivelato d’essere sposato con il proprio lavoro e successivamente, conoscendolo più approfonditamente, aveva capito che si trattava della verità. Non sapeva se avesse a che fare con il fatto che fosse sociopatico o, piuttosto, perché la sua mente geniale ritenesse i sentimenti inutili e ingombranti, ma di fatto era sempre stato così. E quelle poche volte in cui Sherlock gli aveva dimostrato di possedere delle emozioni, John ne era rimasto sinceramente stupito. Tralasciando Irene Adler, di cui nessuno dei due parlava volentieri, il fatto più eclatante che gli era venuto in mente era quello del mastino di Baskerville. Quella volta in cui Sherlock gli aveva rivelato d’essere l’unico amico mai avuto, John aveva impiegato del tempo prima di assimilare il concetto e capire fino in fondo cosa significasse realmente.

Il solo amico. Una delle poche persone con cui parlasse. L’unica che riuscisse a stargli accanto e ad interagire con lui, anzi, la sola con cui Sherlock volesse interagire. John si era ritrovato spesso a rimuginare su come ciò fosse possibile. Perché proprio lui? Cos’aveva di speciale? Quell’Holmes era un uomo molto particolare e mal sopportava anima viva, anzi spesso preferiva avere a che fare con i cadaveri; perché quindi riusciva a tollerare la sua presenza fin dentro casa? E poi John stesso, come poteva riuscire a sopportare tante stramberie? Inizialmente si era ritrovato a ringraziare il suo stomaco di ferro e l’addestramento militare, credendo di riuscire a conviverci unicamente per quanto aveva visto in guerra. Poi però si era detto che non poteva essere esclusivamente per quello. Ascoltarlo suonare il violino, ad esempio, era piacevole e rilassante. Erano interessanti le strane nozioni scientifiche che gli illustrava o i vecchi casi di cui parlava di tanto in tanto, durante quelle nottate in cui il suo cervello ad alta funzionalità, gli impediva di dormire e in cui John gli teneva compagnia. Ma, più di ogni altra cosa, trovava meravigliose le sue deduzioni. Ancora adesso e dopo tanto tempo, restava impressionato di fronte a tanto genio e spirito d’osservazione. Di sicuro aveva un fascino tutto suo e lui ne era indubbiamente vittima.

E il giorno in cui comprese che la sua attrazione non riguardava soltanto la sfera mentale o spirituale (che non era un amore platonico insomma), ma che tutto era scivolato drasticamente anche sul piano fisico, John si era molto più che sorpreso. Aveva capito che il suo lunatico coinquilino era anche molto attraente, oltre ad essere straordinariamente intelligente, ed era successo un mattino come tanti altri. Si era ritrovato a incantato a guardarlo mentre entrava in cucina, coperto soltanto da un misero asciugamano. Non era strano che girasse per casa nudo, era fatto così: trovava noioso l’essere costretto a vestirsi. Lo infastidiva l’essere rinchiuso dentro della stretta stoffa, gli impediva di pensare, a suo dire. E le volte in cui succedeva, era sempre John a costringerlo a rivestirsi e, puntualmente, Sherlock borbottava qualcosa circa gli stupidi moralismi a cui lui (per fortuna) non era soggetto. Quando quel mattino di qualche giorno prima, Sherlock era entrato svestito in cucina, John era rimasto inebetito. Totalmente intontito dalla visione di quel fisico asciutto, ma forte al tempo stesso, la cui pelle chiara risaltava con il nero corvino dei capelli ricci, in maniera quasi imbarazzante. A volte gli sembrava fatto di porcellana da quanto apparisse delicato, ma poi si ricredeva immediatamente, specie dopo averlo visto prendere a pugni un qualche scagnozzo. Era indubbiamente un mistero insolvibile e, da quel giorno, lo diventò ancora di più. Come facesse ad eccitarlo o a fargli nascere pensieri indecenti, era qualcosa che John non riusciva davvero a concepire. Proprio lui che era sempre uscito soltanto con belle ragazze, ora aveva cominciato a fare sogni sconci su un uomo. Sapeva di amarlo, se ne era reso conto anni prima ed aveva capito di rivolerlo indietro proprio prima che fosse troppo tardi e sposasse Mary Morstan. Era innamorato di Sherlock Holmes e per quanto assurdo fosse, non poteva cambiare ciò che sentiva perché in effetti, nel suo animo infinitamente romantico, non avrebbe nemmeno voluto cancellarli quei sentimenti. Ma fino ad allora tutto era rimasto su un piano più platonico che materiale, adesso invece lo sognava la notte, se lo immaginava svestito e quando lo vedeva seminudo, se non peggio, era sempre costretto a scappare per evitare situazioni (per lui) imbarazzanti. C’era stata un’occasione in cui aveva provato a parlargliene, ma poi la paura di rovinare tutto aveva preso il sopravvento, mandando ogni cosa all’aria. Aveva rinunciato ad un’altra vita per Sherlock e adesso non poteva permettersi di perderlo, stargli accanto da semplice amico pertanto, era senz’altro meglio che allontanarlo definitivamente nel tentativo di raggiungere un amore impossibile. Probabilmente aveva ragione a darsi del vigliacco, a dirsi che la sua era solo fifa, ma Sherlock era estraneo a tutto ciò riguardasse il sesso e le emozioni. Magari lo considerava suo amico, il suo unico amico, ma nulla di più. Quindi, per quanto lo desiderasse, per quanto volesse da Sherlock Holmes qualcosa di dannatamente simile ad un rapporto romantico, John si era messo l’anima in pace, accettando il fatto di restargli accanto da semplice coinquilino. Per questo motivo, quella dichiarazione lo aveva letteralmente sconvolto.

Aveva bevuto quel tè agrumato preparato da Sherlock e lo aveva fatto, suo malgrado, in modo piuttosto restio. Perché sì, era rimasto sorpreso da quell’insolito piacere che gli aveva fatto: Sherlock Holmes era più il tipo da farsi servire. Per la maggior parte della giornata (o della vita) non era mai tanto gentile, a meno che non volesse qualcosa in cambio o volesse testare qualcosa di chimico e in quei casi, diventava insopportabilmente servizievole. Stava sorseggiando il liquido ambrato, quando Sherlock aveva iniziato a farfugliare di chimica, molecole ed altre sciocchezze. Non aveva capito molto di quel discorso sconclusionato, perciò lo aveva interrotto:  
«Sherlock, fermati! Cosa stai dicendo?»  
«Che ti amo» gli aveva risposto lui. Così: secco, a tratti duro nel tono di voce, algido e severo proprio come il suo sguardo in quel momento, tanto glaciale da fargli venire i brividi. Un aspetto esteriore che cozzava con ciò che era appena uscito da quelle sue labbra bellissime.

Quando lo aveva sentito parlare in quel modo, John aveva smesso di respirare. Il cuore aveva preso a martellare con rapidità nel petto, il sangue a pompare forte nelle vene e la testa a girare vorticosamente.  
«Pu-puoi ripetere?» balbettò.  
«Devo forse trovare altre parole?» A John, Sherlock parve essere perplesso; probabilmente era anche convinto d’esser stato sufficientemente chiaro.  
«Pensavo che l’espressione  _ti amo_ fosse esplicativa, ma se necessiti di qualcosa di più approfondito, stavo giusto per darti una spiegazione migliore quando mi hai interrotto» disse Sherlock, serafico. Si alzò dalla poltrona così da poterlo fronteggiare, lo guardò negli occhi sperando di intuire quelli che erano i suoi pensieri, pur con la consapevolezza che il tentativo aveva dell’impossibile. Era assurdo provarci proprio in quel momento, lo conosceva bene, forse troppo e sapeva che non lasciava trapelare nulla che non volesse far sapere. Anche adesso, dopo avergli appena detto che lo amava, Sherlock aveva in viso l’espressione austera e leggermente annoiata che era solito assumere. Come se gli avesse detto che stava uscendo per andare al Barts o che aveva telefonato suo fratello Mycroft. Probabilmente, anzi di sicuro, lo stava prendendo in giro o magari era in vena di esperimenti e quello non poteva tollerarlo. Aveva mandato all’aria la sua tranquilla vita futura con Mary per stare con lui, ma ciò non significava che avrebbe mai sopportato di venir sbeffeggiato in un modo del genere.  
«Non prendermi in giro e non sfruttarmi per i tuoi dannati esperimenti!» esclamò, a voce decisamente troppo elevata per i suoi standard.  
«Non lo faccio, sono serio e non ho esperimenti in corso al momento. Ammetto di voler testare l’effetto di un erba potenzialmente tossica nei mammiferi frugivori, ma ciò non riguarda te o quanto ho appena detto. [1] Giunti ad un simile stato di tensione, ritenevo più saggio l’esprimere i miei sentimenti per ciò che sono. Negare e nascondere sarebbe insensato e controproducente per entrambi, dato che la mia mente rimarrebbe concentrata esclusivamente sul come dirti che provo amore per te con le parole più adatte, invece che concentrarmi su qualcosa di ben più importante.»  
«Ben più importante?» Diavolo, ma era serio? «E poi, mettiamo sia vero, me lo dici così?» concluse John, a metà tra il confuso e l’arrabbiato.  
«Hai ragione, la terminologia che ho usato (per quanto comune) è limitante e non chiarificatrice di un sentimento tanto complesso come quello che nutro nei tuoi confronti. A lungo mi sono interrogato circa il significato del termine amore, tuttora infatti non la ritengo una parola adatta. Così come non ho mai pensato che  _amicizia_ , potesse racchiudere un rapporto di stima e fratellanza come quello che avevamo prima del mio finto suicidio. Ridurre delle emozioni così complesse ad una sola parola, è la cosa più idiota che l’essere umano possa fare, ma ho creduto che se tu potevi definirci come migliori amici, allora io potevo non solo fare altrettanto, ma anche il chiamare questa cosa amore. Per quanto lo mal sopporti.» Sherlock fece una pausa, schiarendosi la voce. John boccheggiava, inebetito e lui stesso si rendeva conto di non poter fare altro, di non avere parole per ribattere. E giunti ad un punto simile e con niente con cui ribattere, da tanto era assurda tutta quella situazione, John temeva che un silenzio imbarazzante calasse tra di loro, ma il suo amico lo interruppe subito e lui ne fu quasi grato.  
«A questo proposito, conosco un sonetto che è perfetto per l’occasione.»  
«Sonetto?» ripeté John, incredulo. «Sarebbe una poe…» Tuttavia non fece nemmeno in tempo a capire di cosa stesse parlando, che Holmes iniziò a declamare:  
«Fai pure del tuo peggio per sottrarti a me, ma per tutta la vita mi apparterrai: vita che non durerà più a lungo del tuo amore, perché essa completamente da quell'amore dipende. Non devo perciò temere il massimo dei mali, dal momento che il minimo di essi mi può causare la fine; esiste per me un più felice stato di questo continuo dipendere dai tuoi umori! Tu non puoi torturarmi con la tua incostanza, ne va della mia vita col tuo disdegno. Oh, quale titolo alla felicità posseggo: pago di avere il tuo affetto, contento di dover morire! C'è cosa tanto bella che non tema macchia? Tu potresti ingannarmi e io non saperlo.» [2]

Era una poesia? No, aspetta. Cazzo, era una fottuta poesia. Sherlock Holmes aveva sul serio declamato un sonetto sull’amore dopo avergli detto che lo amava? Doveva certamente trattarsi di uno dei suoi sogni, uno di quegli incubi dannatamente reali in cui si immaginava scene simili e poi tutto spariva e Sherlock finiva giù da un tetto oppure si sparava un colpo in testa. Decise che era necessario verificare e quindi allungò una mano, così da sfiorarlo. I ricci erano morbidi e la pelle del viso, liscia. Era lui. Era indubbiamente e fottutamente lui.  
«Tutto questo è reale, John» gli disse, con voce baritonale, quasi senza rendersi conto d’avergli praticamente letto nella mente, fatto che lasciava John sempre decisamente più che stupefatto.  
«Non me lo aspettavo...» Fece una pausa, ritrasse la mano e se la rimise in tasca quasi volesse nascondere ciò che aveva appena fatto ai suoi stessi occhi, come se l’averlo toccato avesse fatto scoprire i suoi sentimenti in modo definitivo. Se la ficcò con forza nella stoffa pesante della giacca, stringendo le nocche fino a farle sbiancare, in un gesto irrazionale e di paura.  
«Se devi dirmi qualcosa, fallo subito, John.»  
«Devi darmi tempo, va bene?» sbottò, ma subito si pentì d’aver urlato. «Scusami, ma insomma: mi dai una tazza di tè, ti metti a parlare di adrenalina e chissà che altro e poi dal nulla dici che mi ami. Come dovrei risponderti io, adesso?»

A quella domanda, l’espressione di Sherlock rimase immutabile: non sorrise, non accennò stupore, né rabbia. Sembrava davvero una maschera di porcellana, quella che si ostinava a portare, una maschera che precludeva a John ogni possibilità di capire ciò che dimorava nel suo cuore. In quel momento, il dottore percepiva distintamente il suo sguardo sondarlo e i suoi occhi fissarlo in una maniera quasi imbarazzante. Si sentiva in soggezione, come se gli stesse facendo una radiografia e questo non gli piaceva e, anzi, lo faceva proprio imbestialire. Insomma, lui non riusciva mai a capire nulla e a Sherlock invece bastava uno sguardo per comprendere ogni cosa? Forse avrebbe dovuto parlargli, ma non fece altro se non fissarlo in rimando. Gli aveva detto che lo amava? Beh, allora avrebbe dovuto spiegare e parlare di sentimenti, credeva forse che un paio di nozioni di chimica o una citazione colta sarebbero bastate? Sul serio? Illuso.  
«Dovresti dire che mi ami anche tu» esordì il detective. «Che ammiri la bellezza del mio corpo, che non hai fatto che sognarmi, incantarti e pensarmi da quando ti sei trasferito qui un mese fa. Dovresti dirmi che vorresti essere più di un amico, che ti piacerebbe far diventare il tuo letto, nostro. Potresti dirmi che adesso gradiresti tanto baciarmi perché non ti importa che io sia di sesso maschile, perché l’amore supera ogni barriera (sono troppo sdolcinato? Sì e piuttosto banale anche) comunque, dicevo, specie le barriere mentali che ci impongono di agire come non vorremmo. Ecco, è questo che dovresti dirmi, John. Però presumo che, più che queste cose, tu abbia voglia di saperne di più e di farmi delle domande, quindi fammele, sono qui.» John lo osservò, dubbioso. Come al solito, Sherlock aveva capito tutto ancor prima che lui aprisse bocca ed era snervante.  
«Come faccio a sapere che non è un tuo esperimento?»  
«Non lo è, ti devi fidare.»  
«Fidare?» ripeté John con incredulità; non poteva pensare che la mettesse sulla fiducia reciproca, gli sapeva tanto di presa in giro.  
«Parlo della medesima fiducia che hai dimostrato di avere quando sei venuto a vivere con me la prima volta, dopo avermi visto soltanto per dieci minuti. Allora lo facesti, fallo anche adesso.»  
«E quindi tu mi ami?» affermò, a metà tra il dubbioso e l’interrogativo.  
«Se desideri utilizzare questa parola, allora sì.»  
«Ma hai sempre detto che non provi sentimenti, che certe sciocchezze precludono ragionamenti logici. Hai ribadito il concetto in più di un’occasione. Soprattutto dopo quanto accaduto a Baskerville, credevo che il nostro rapporto fosse chiaro: amici. Se mi ami, perché non me lo hai detto allora?»  
«John, non fare domande insensate. Mi sono reso conto di star provando un attaccamento inusuale solo quando me ne sono andato, mi pare ovvio. Pensavo che mi fosse più semplice lo starti lontano, ma dopo ho compreso che non era il brivido della caccia a spingermi a continuare, quanto piuttosto l’idea di tornare a casa da te. Non sono mai riuscito a scordare il pomeriggio del mio finto suicidio e il tono della tua voce, era carico di un qualcosa che allora non capii, ma che adesso è chiaro: disperazione. Per chi? Me? Fu allora che compresi che ciò che sentivo io era altrettanto simile alla disperazione e che tu eri la sola persona che contasse. Lasciare Londra e il mio lavoro, mentire al mondo non fu doloroso come ritenevo inizialmente. La cosa più assurdamente difficile da fare fu allontanarmi da te. Questo è quanto, John e prima che mi rispondi voglio che tu sappia che non ho mai detto cose del genere a nessuno e che, mh, beh tanto vale dirtelo a questo punto, no? Sono terrorizzato dall’idea che tu ora te ne vada via, così come avevo paura il giorno del tuo matrimonio. Per questo ti dissi di non sposare Mary cosa che, incredibilmente, hai fatto. Perciò, per essere tornato qui e avermi perdonato, grazie. »  
«Come fai a sapere che io… ecco che…» mormorò John, con evidente imbarazzo.  
«Non è stata una deduzione tanto difficile. Non ho mai avuto a che fare con simili sentimenti, ma conosco le persone, la loro psiche, come ragionano e dove li porta l’istinto o dei ragionamenti basati sull’illogicità. Ci si dispera solo per qualcuno che si ama. Si sopporta uno come me solo perché si provano emozioni complesse. Perché, diciamocelo John, tu mi ami e mi detesti allo stesso momento.»

A quel punto, il dottore comprese che non aveva più senso tenersi tutto quanto dentro. Anche se non se l’era immaginata così, perché le sue fantasie erano molto più sdolcinate e assomigliavano in maniera inquietante ad uno di quei romanzetti rosa alquanto detestabili. Quelli che amava tanto leggere Mrs Hudon. Di solito, in quei sogni, John gli prendeva le mani e lo baciava appassionatamente dopo avergli detto che lo amava mentre lui, beh, lui negava, tremava e poi cedeva alla passione e insieme si rotolavano a terra presi dalla foga dell’amore. Ovviamente, non sarebbe mai potuta andare così, perché Sherlock era Sherlock. Pertanto prese un profondo respiro e si decise a rispondere, ma questa volta senza porre domande stupide o balbettare.  
«Io sono sconvolto e ormai ti sarà chiaro, ma mentirti a questo punto non ha molto senso. Quindi è vero! Hai ragione e naturalmente hai capito tutto quindi il dirtelo adesso assume un tono diverso, mi sembra d’essere un sospetto omicida e che tu mi abbia incastrato. Però, sì, ecco, io ti amo, Sherlock. Ho lasciato Mary per tornare da te, ma non credevo che te lo avrei mai detto perché, invero, non pensavo che cose del genere t’importassero.»  
«M’importano» annuì «con te mi importano.» John sorrise e gli si fece vicino, cingendogli la vita con un braccio mentre si avvicinava al suo viso e lo abbracciava.

 

**Continua**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I mammiferi frugivori sono animali che si nutrono esclusivamente di frutta o semi.  
> [2] Si tratta di un sonetto di William Shakespeare (il numero 92). Direte è che OOC il fatto che Sherlock citi una poesia, ma io non penso che il suo cervello sia solo scienza, per me Sherlock Holmes è soprattutto un filosofo, un uomo di cultura. È uno che conosce a memoria la vita di Bach o che sa rappresentare alla perfezione e con evidenti finezze estetiche, lo studio violino. Per me un genio di quella portata non può essere rappresentato solo come un abile deduttore, ho sempre pensato fosse svilente. Poi è ovvio che sarà interessato anche qui di scienza, ha pur sempre una mente curiosa! Ma senza ombra di dubbio è portatore di una cultura decisamente sopra la media. Ammetto che mi sono a lungo domandata se la mia visione del personaggio fosse lecita e offensiva, ma d’altro canto è vero anche che sono estremamente stupida sotto questo punto di vista e non cambierò mai quella che è la mia idea in proposito.


	3. Kiss me, shut up and don’t be obvious, John

Il bacio, per Sherlock, era sempre stato un concetto da associare ad un atto fisico tra due persone. Ma si trattava di una parola senza un vero significato e che possedeva un’intera stanza nel suo ordinatissimo Mind Palace, in cui v’erano catalogate opere d’arte, saggi o anche delle semplici citazioni che lo riguardavano. Ne conosceva le varie tipologie, da quello alla francese a quello eschimese e le rispettive tecniche per attuarli al meglio. Era però una cosa che non lo aveva mai interessato in maniera particolare, infatti era tutta teoria. Specie perché fin da bambino aveva provato ribrezzo per quei parenti che lo abbracciavano e baciavano su tutto il viso; crescendo poi non era cambiato affatto. Sicuramente, se mai qualcuno gli avesse domandato come fosse per lui baciare un’altra persona, Sherlock avrebbe affermato che era umido, poco igienico e per nulla piacevole. Ultimamente, però, la lista delle cose di cui era sempre stato fermamente convinto si era ridotta drasticamente. Era sicuro, ad esempio, che i sentimenti non avrebbero offuscato la sua mente eccezionale. Emozioni quali la gelosia e la paura non gli sarebbero mai appartenute, e poi era arrivato John Watson e parte del suo mondo si era trasformato. Il buon John, il mite dottore dall’animo militaresco, fermamente convinto del fatto che avesse provato la sua prima emozione dopo aver visto lo spaventoso mastino di Baskerville. Paura. Sherlock non gli aveva detto una bugia, quella volta lo aveva provato sul serio il dubbio d’aver perso il senno, così come il timore di non riuscire a ragionare più in maniera logica. Ora però sapeva che quelle sensazioni non erano niente, se paragonate al terrore di perderlo. Terrore, che aveva provato nell’esatto momento in cui aveva capito che Moriarty avrebbe anche potuto uccidere John. Niente lo aveva mai sconvolto tanto ed era stato in quel momento che aveva compreso il vero significato di quelle parole dette in piscina: ti brucerò il cuore. A quel tempo era sicuro che si trattasse i deliri di un celebre criminale che voleva vedere morto un altrettanto celebre detective, aveva pensato che volesse semplicemente far fuori lui, il suo lavoro e infangare la sua credibilità. Ma come avesse fatto Jim Moriarty a comprendere chi fosse il cuore di Sherlock Holmes, ancor prima che lui stesso si rendesse conto d’averne uno, era una delle cose che nonostante il tuo grande intelletto, non era ancora riuscito a capire. E dopo tutti questi anni, spesso se lo domandava.

La cosa che trovava più sadicamente divertente, era il fatto che fosse stato Mycroft a fargli capire che era innamorato di John e che, separarsi da lui, sarebbe stato difficile. Ovviamente non gli credette, almeno non fino al momento in cui fu costretto dirgli addio per davvero. Su quel maledetto tetto. Fu quello il giorno in cui per la prima volta cedette a delle vere e profonde emozioni: vergine di lacrime e disperazione, pianse d’amore e rabbia. Una sola goccia, umida e salata, rigò il suo volto mentre la paura di non vederlo più sopraffaceva il desiderio di dirgli che gli aveva cambiato la vita. La cosa più assurdamente complicata da fare, fu fargli credere che Moriarty aveva ragione e che lui era davvero un criminale, un pazzo che si era inventato ogni cosa solo per macabro svago. Dopo quel giorno, John lo pensò morto e per un certo periodo, Sherlock lo fu per davvero. Seppe di star rinascendo soltanto il momento in cui lo vide di nuovo in quel ristorante. Si sentì riportare alla vita nell'attimo in cui i suoi occhi chiari si posarono sulla sua rigida figura seduta al tavolo mentre la musica del tango invadeva la sala. Non volle mai sapere nulla su John, sarebbe stato inutile e controproducente conoscere dettagli su ciò che stava facendo mentre tentava di salvargli la vita. Per questo quando incontrò la sua futura moglie si sentì bruciare di gelosia. Fu una sensazione nuova e splendidamente terrificante, forse l’aveva già anche sentita prima, ma di certo non era mai stata tanto intensa; non da fargliene rendere conto. Ma fatto stava che non era mai stato tanto follemente e pazzamente geloso di qualcuno come di John Watson al braccio di Mary Morstan. Ardeva di possessione nei confronti di un uomo che gli era entrato così dentro, che anche a distanza di anni ne ricordava ogni più piccolo dettaglio. Come le rughe del viso, lo sguardo che gli rivolgeva quando era risentito di qualcosa o la maniera in cui rideva. Piuttosto che l’espressione disgustata quando c’era troppo zucchero nel caffè o come metteva da parte i peperoni di un piatto vegetariano, trangugiando però melanzane e zucchine con avidità.

Non parlarono mai apertamente del motivo per cui John volle tornare a Baker Street, lasciando la sua fidanzata. Sherlock non gli chiese se lo aveva fatto perché lo aveva voluto davvero oppure per via di quella sua richiesta, fatta prima della cerimonia. In effetti non ebbe bisogno spingersi tanto oltre, non gli fu necessario. Era tornato perché gli piaceva la vita che facevano, amava il pericolo e l’azione, amava lui. Già e Sherlock? Avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di dirglielo apertamente? Di essere tanto esplicito come lo era stato John? Fu a causa di queste domande incessanti, e che gli invadevano nel Mind Palace, che lo fece: il gesto più coraggioso della sua vita. La frase più complicata da formulare; molto più difficile che chiedergli di non sposare Mary. Cercò a lungo di trovare le parole adatte, il momento o l’occasione più giusta, ma poi capitò tanto d’improvviso che lo stesso Sherlock faticò a rendersene conto. Lo vide tornare dal lavoro e lasciarsi cadere sulla poltrona in un gesto quotidiano e rituale che compiva senza nemmeno badarci. Successe allora che preparò quel tè agrumato, quello che il suo dottore preferiva, e senza più tante remore glielo disse.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

«Quale pensi sia il metodo migliore per approcciarci l’un l’altro?» La voce seria e profonda di Sherlock ruppe il silenzio della stanza; John sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, esasperato. Chissà perché, ma si aspettava una domanda simile da parte di quell'uomo, forse perché lo conosceva sufficientemente bene da sapere che non faceva nulla se prima non ci ragionava sopra. E pensare che per un momento si era illuso che almeno per quell’occasione, si sarebbe lasciato andare. Abbandonandosi e spegnendo il cervello senza fare troppe domande o cercare di capire; solo baciandolo. Sospirò passandosi una mano sul volto, indeciso. Che doveva fare? Tentare l’ardua impresa di spiegare qualcosa a Sherlock Holmes? Oppure soprassedere e agire d’impulso, afferrarlo per il bavero della camicia ed azzittirlo con un bacio?  
«Cavolo, Sherlock» mormorò, optando per una via di mezzo. Se gli fosse saltato addosso all'improvviso probabilmente lo avrebbe spaventato, allo stesso tempo però, se si fossero messi a discutere, John non ne sarebbe mai uscito vivo. Magari si illudeva, ma volle provare a farlo tacere usando poche parole. «Che razza di domande fai?»  
«L’unica sensata» rispose l’investigatore, piccato.  
«Cosa ti aspetti che faccia? Che mi metta a spiegare ogni singolo movimento nel dettaglio, oppure ti accontenti di un disegno? Sai dov’è carta e penna?» chiese guardandosi attorno, fintamente serio.  
«Io non ho mai baciato nessuno, John e non sono affatto certo di sapermi comportare nella maniera più corretta. Preferisci che pieghi la testa a destra o a sinistra? Sarà un leggero sfiorarsi di labbra oppure vuoi che sia passionale e profondo? E le mani, va bene se le appoggio sulla vita, in questo modo?» chiese, mentre lo cingeva ed iniziava a stringere appena, esercitando una leggera pressione. «Credi che io debba chiudere gli occhi o preferisci che restino aperti? Diversi siti internet consigliano di…»  
«Sherlock?»  
«Sì, John?»  
«Baciami e stai zitto!»  
«John?»  
«Sì?»  
«Io non credo di... voglio dire renditi conto che la cosa potrebbe essere no… e poi io ammetto d’av…»  
«D’accordo allora sei serio» mormorò il dottore, tirandosi indietro mentre si massaggiava la fronte e cercava le parole più giuste da usare in quel momento.  
«Sono sempre serio, io» gli fece notare il detective, piccato.  
«Tu chiudi gli occhi e rilassati.»  
«Grazie, John» mormorò Sherlock, avvicinandosi di qualche passo fino a che i loro visi furono quasi a contatto. [1]

Fu allora che successe perché non poté proprio più sopportare d’averlo così vicino senza poterci fare nulla, dopo tutto quel che avevano passato, dopo tanto immaginarselo finalmente era lì ed era reale e vivo, palpabile. Sherlock aveva paura e questo era più che evidente, incredibilmente ciò lo rendeva ancora più tenero e dolce di quanto naturalmente non fosse. Si erano già toccati prima, dopo anni di convivenza, era successo per caso e in più d’un occasione, adesso però accadeva per motivi totalmente differenti. Il primo contatto quindi, fu un timido abbraccio. John gli cinse la vita stringendogli appena i fianchi ed attuando una pressione non troppo insistente quasi lo stesse sfiorando per caso; dopo invece fu la volta dei loro visi. Gli si avvicinò lentamente, accennando un sorriso. Sorriso che sapeva un po’ di felicità, un po’ invece serviva a cercare di rassicurarlo. Sherlock gli tremava appena tra le braccia, forse d’aspettativa, forse realmente di timore. E, diavolo, era soltanto un bacio! Non aveva idea di che cosa sarebbe potuto accadere quando (e se) avessero fatto l’amore. Forse entrambi sarebbero esplosi o annegati in un mare di tremori e dolcezze o forse, John sarebbe solo svenuto. Perché Sherlock era… troppo. Lo era sempre stato e adesso non poteva pensare di starlo baciando per davvero.

Allungò la punta del naso, sfiorando il suo. Gli sorrise di nuovo, questa volta di gioia e dopo gli poggiò un leggero quanto fugace bacio sulla bocca. Ben presto il resto del mondo si offuscò e l’unica cosa di cui gli importava diventò Sherlock. Solo Sherlock. E con lui c’erano l’odore inebriante della sua pelle, quelle labbra morbide che ora lo sfioravano, il tenue solleticare dei riccioli dei capelli, le mani che lo tastavano con impacciata timidezza. Un leggero mugolare si elevò nella sala, un mormorio indistinto che a John parve proprio essere di piacere. Sollevò lo sguardo, ma lo trovò così bello che proprio non riuscì a stargli lontano nemmeno un altro istante non poté soffermarsi a guardarlo ancora a lungo. Le loro labbra si accarezzarono nuovamente, ora con più vigore, rincorrendosi le une con le altre, trovandosi e sfiorandosi con passione. Baci a fior di labbra, fugaci e rapidi, ma sempre più insistenti e bramosi di maggior contatto. Quando udì Sherlock sussurrare il suo nome con voce tanto roca da essere quasi irriconoscibile, John non riuscì più a trattenersi. Perché anche se timoroso, Sherlock era la passione e l’erotismo, personificato in un metro e ottanta di grazia ed albagia. E lui no, non poteva trattenersi, non ne fu in grado. Fu debole e fin troppo cedevole e molto poco razionale. Pertanto fu con vigore che lo afferrò per il bavero della camicia, spingendolo contro lo stipite della porta della cucina e lì bloccandovelo, grazie al peso del proprio corpo. Lo sentì gemere quando forzò la sua bocca con la lingua, cercando la sua e poi danzando con essa.

Non molto tempo era passato da che John Watson aveva cominciato a fare sogni del genere. Ed appena aveva iniziato ad immaginarsi il corpo nudo di Sherlock contorcersi sotto al proprio, aveva creduto d’essere pazzo. Pertanto adesso gli pareva incredibile il trovarsi in quella situazione, con il suo coinquilino che miagolava di piacere mentre le loro bocche erano impegnate in un duello appassionato. In quel momento si sentiva proprio come in quei sogni. La sensazione che provava era meravigliosa, il pensiero martellante che non riusciva a lasciarlo era che finalmente lo stava baciando. Ed era proprio fantastico, meglio di quanto avesse mai osato sperare. Poco gli importava dei tanti difetti che aveva e del suo egocentrismo smisurato, tutt'altro, John si era scoperto innamorato di lui proprio a causa di quel pessimo carattere. Altrimenti come poteva spiegarsi il fatto che riuscisse a sopportare i suoi sbalzi di umore o il suo continuo ciarlare? Era amore, puro e semplice e quei baci ne erano il coronamento.

Quando smisero di cercarsi con la bocca, pochi minuti più tardi, John sollevò lo sguardo su di lui beandosi delle sue guance arrossate e della sua espressione vacua. L’idea d’esser stato troppo vigoroso lo sfiorò per un momento, ma l’espressione di colui il quale, da quel momento, poteva considerare come il suo ragazzo, era fin troppo beata.  
«Sei bellissimo, Sherlock.» E, mentre lui gli lanciava un’occhiata di disapprovazione, John esplose in una sonora risata. Era forse banale a parlargli in quella maniera? Di certo l’uomo che aveva davanti non era una persona comune, impiegava poco tempo prima stancarsi di qualcosa, come un bambino viziato che getta un giocattolo da poco ricevuto. Sapeva che qualunque cosa avesse detto, Sherlock avrebbe avuto da ridire, pretendendo d’avere l’ultima parola in qualunque situazione si trovassero. Non valeva quindi la pena crucciarsi o impuntarsi su certi dettagli di poco conto. La sola cosa di cui gli importava era Sherlock, del suo corpo accaldato e della sua bocca arrossata e gonfia di baci. Tutto il resto era davvero troppo banale per essere preso in considerazione, ed era giusto così.  
 

 

**Continua**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] La sappiamo tutti molto bene la storia di Jani… di J… Come si chiamava? XD Nonostante abbiamo la certezza che Sherlock può fare anche certe cose “fisiche”, io ritengo quel particolare episodio della finta fidanzata come un piano come un altro. Cioè Sherlock si è travestito da fidanzato e ha interpretato il suo ruolo. Qui invece ci sono di mezzo sentimenti e un attaccamento emotivo molto forte. Pertanto ho optato per uno Sherlock ritroso, non timido, quanto poco abituato al contatto fisico.


	4. The day after

Un timido raggio di sole filtrò attraverso le persiane della finestra della camera da letto di John, ferendo i suoi occhi e svegliandolo da un sonno profondo. Infastidito dalla luce, si portò una mano alla fronte spiando poi il display della sveglia che lampeggiava sul comodino; erano già passate le sette e trenta. Stirò i muscoli di gambe e braccia, sospirando pigramente; non aveva mai riposato tanto bene in vita sua come durante quella notte. Aveva sempre avuto dei problemi a dormire e da quando era tornato dall’Afghanistan, era anche stato tormentato dagli incubi. Incubi, che erano magicamente spariti dopo che aveva conosciuto Holmes, ma che avevano fatto drammaticamente ritorno in seguito alla sua tragica scomparsa. Non seppe mai dire in quale maniera i suoi bei sonni avessero a che fare con Sherlock, ma fatto stava che anche quella notte, John avesse dormito placidamente. E non era solo per la dolce melodia che l’investigatore aveva suonato al violino, no, aveva a che fare con quel peso che a lungo aveva dimorato nel suo cuore e che finalmente aveva espresso. Aprirsi a lui era stato più liberatorio di quanto avesse mai osato sperare, ma soprattutto, sentirsi ricambiato era una sensazione straordinaria. Aveva avuto molte donne nella sua vita, qualche ragazza al liceo e qualcun’altra all’università e anche dopo il suo congedo (quando già viveva con Sherlock) ne aveva frequentate diverse. Non poteva però certo dire d’esser stato innamorato di ognuna loro; forse una cotta ai tempi della scuola l’aveva anche avuta, ma quello che provava per Sherlock era del tutto differente. I suoi sentimenti erano intensi, profondi e così concreti, che delle volte faticava a respirare. E adesso, appena realizzava che si erano confessati reciproco amore, il suo stomaco si contraeva chiudendosi in una morsa. Il pensiero che avrebbero convissuto assieme, non solo come amici, gli provocava per davvero un colpo al cuore. Era quella la felicità? Certo, se John stava così tra le nuvole chissà Sherlock come si sentiva. Per lui era tutto nuovo: emozioni, sentimenti, sensazioni… E mentre si alzava dal letto sbadigliando sonoramente, ammise d’essere curioso. Avrebbe voluto fare tutto con calma, ma il desiderio che aveva di vederlo e di salutarlo con un bacio, prese il sopravvento e si ritrovò a tremare mentre allacciava i bottoni della camicia. Una volta vestito si precipitò in corridoio, imponendosi pacatezza, ma soprattutto freddezza. Avrebbe sceso le scale tranquillamente, fingendo disinteresse e poco gli importava di venir smascherato.

La porta della cucina era aperta e John poté intravederlo già dal corridoio: se ne stava seduto su uno sgabello e teneva lo sguardo chino sul microscopio. Indossava la vestaglia blu e sul viso portava un paio di grandi occhiali trasparenti da laboratorio. Tutt’intorno c’erano provette e vetrini, strani liquidi dai colori fluorescenti e diversi sassi sistemati l'uno di fila a quell'altro. Non era preso da un caso, Lestrade non si faceva sentire da giorni, pertanto stava compiendo un qualche esperimento scientifico.  
«Buongiorno» trillò, ben conscio del fatto che avrebbe potuto anche non rispondergli. «Dormito bene?» Lo vide sollevare lo sguardo dal microscopio e inarcare un sopracciglio.  
«Non ho dormito affatto» mormorò, prestando nuovamente attenzione all’esperimento.  
«Strano.» Gli occhi di Sherlock si posarono di nuovo su di lui e, questa volta, John si sentì studiato. Ormai avrebbe dovuto essere allenato a subire i suoi sguardi indagatori, ma ancora non riusciva ad adattarsi. Tutte le volte in cui quelle iridi azzurre lo scrutavano senza lasciarlo, si sentiva nudo come se ci fosse la sua anima sopra uno di quei vetrini, in attesa d’essere vivisezionata.  
«Non lo è affatto, strano intendo» lo sentì dire poco dopo. «Solo perché tu hai dormito, io devo aver fatto lo stesso?»  
«No, ma…» balbetto, ma il detective però lo interruppe immediatamente.   
«Ma eri sicuro che dati i cambiamenti del nostro rapporto, allora io dovevo essere diverso. Beh, per tua informazione non è così. Non lo è per niente. Tutt'altro, il mio cervello è stato più in subbuglio del solito.»  
«Startene a letto per qualche ora ti avrebbe fatto solo bene» annuì John, ignorando i suoi sproloqui. «Hai fame?» domandò infine cambiando argomento.

Stranamente, il suo neo ragazzo gli pareva nervoso. Di solito quando non dormiva era per via di un caso, se doveva risolvere un enigma difficilmente il suo cervello si spegneva. Ma erano giorni che non lavorava e, per quanto ne sapesse, non c’era nulla che lo impensieriva a tal punto. O forse era proprio come aveva ipotizzato e quei nuovi sentimenti lo avevano sconvolto?  
«Fammi un caffè e questa volta mettici anche lo zucchero» borbottò Sherlock, in risposta prima di alzarsi dallo sgabello e riporre da parte il suo esperimento con annoiata mal grazia. Spiò i suoi movimenti con la coda dell’occhio, mentre si accingeva a preparare la colazione. Lo vide passarsi una mano tra i cappelli e spettinarseli, per poi riporre i vetrini in frigorifero.  
«Cosa farai oggi?» chiese John, prendendo le tazze dallo scaffale e posandole sul tavolo.  
«Nulla. Niente. Zero. E già mi sto annoiando.»  
«Il tuo esperimento?» domandò, con tono dolce.  
«Morto. Così come il mio cervello. Se Lestrade non si decide a sottopormi un caso decente, temo che dovrai darmi le sigarette.»  
«No, quello mai» sbottò «te lo puoi scordare! Piuttosto Cluedo o ti porto a San James a giocare a: deduci quello.»  
«Lo faresti davvero?» gli chiese, in rimando fissandolo ora con imploranti, grandi e languidi occhi.  
«Ho il mio lavoro, devo essere in ambulatorio alle nove e non provare a manipolarmi» lo minacciò, brandendo un cucchiaino. «Ma ci puoi andare da solo» concluse infine.  
«Ah» Sherlock si lasciò cadere sul divano; rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale e dandogli la schiena.  
«Dai, non fare il bambino. Non lo puoi fare anche da solo?»  
«Se non ci sei tu non c’è gara, e se non c’è gara io non vinco.» John sbuffò impercettibilmente e fu la spia della caffettiera che si spense, che lo trattenne dal mandarlo al diavolo. Servì entrambi, zuccherando la tazza del suo pigro coinquilino e lo raggiunse in salotto.  
«A pranzo cosa mangerai?» Quella domanda lo colse di sorpresa: Sherlock non si interessava mai al cibo. Si nutriva con lo stretto necessario e di come pranzassero gli altri poco gli importava. Addirittura lo aveva sentito borbottare sul fatto che il cervello delle persone comuni fosse rallentato dalla sovralimentazione; inebetiti dalla digestione, diceva. In tanti anni di convivenza non gli aveva mai chiesto una cosa simile.  
«Perché?» domandò, sospettoso.  
«Perché, perché, perché… non sai fare altro che chiedermi ovvietà. Sono le otto e mezza, John.» La confusione si dipinse sul suo viso, ma il dottore riuscì in parte a mascherare la sua espressione vacua, coprendosi la bocca con la tazza. Vide Sherlock voltarsi e roteare gli occhi, prima di mettersi all’impiedi e camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro, già dimentico del caffè che giaceva sulla scrivania.  
«Il tuo studio apre alle nove e, dato che impieghi sempre dieci minuti per fare colazione, arriverai in ambulatorio in leggero ritardo. Dieci minuti, niente di che e nessuno ci farà caso dato che la tua nuova infermiera impiega sempre quasi un quarto d’ora prima di mettere in ordine la scrivania. A mezzogiorno ti renderai conto di non aver avuto il tempo di prepararti il pranzo, ma poco male perché c’è un pub proprio lì a fianco e i loro tramezzini al tacchino sono eccellenti e tu li ami così tanto. E poi, proprio quando starai per levarti il camice ed infilare la giacca per andare a gustarti quella delizia culinaria, arriverà quella tua Jenny (o come diavolo si chiama). Ti sorriderà fintamente timida, prima di dirti: ehi, Johnny, sono la stupida Jenny, vuoi trascorrere con me la pausa pranzo? Facciamo che giochiamo a Johnny e Jenny e che io mi struscio su di te come una cagna in calor…»  
«Sherlock!» tuonò, con voce autoritaria. Andava bene il fatto che sbagliasse i nomi, ma che ora offendesse Judith dandole della cagna, gli sembrava davvero esagerato. E poi loro due erano semplici colleghi; non capiva davvero che problemi avesse con lei.  
«Beh? È quello che è successo o succederà, e non dire di no» si giustificò Sherlock, rabbuiandosi.

Prima di rispondergli prese un profondo respiro. Doveva calmarsi prima di parlare dato che, alla rabbia, il suo coinquilino rispondeva sempre con mezze frasi annoiate prima di andarsene a fare dell’altro. E in quel momento tutto voleva, tranne che essere lasciato solo. Lo conosceva troppo bene per non sapere quali potessero essere le sue reazioni. Quelle sue solite frasi traboccanti di sincerità che assomigliavano tanto ad insulti e… Quel pensiero lo folgorò. Già, si disse, quello era il punto:  _le sue solite frasi traboccanti di sincerità._  Sherlock aveva ragione, nonostante si fossero scoperti innamorati, non era cambiato poi tanto tra loro, entrambi erano sempre gli stessi. Forse perché il loro amore già c’era prima che se ne rendessero conto. Probabilmente era sempre stato su di un piano più platonico che concreto, ma di fatto erano sempre stati una coppia. Fin da quel primo incontro nel laboratorio o dalla prima volta in cui aveva messo piede al 221b di Baker Street. Nonostante quel che era accaduto, in casa, era tutto come prima. Sherlock che non dormiva e impazziva di noia, lui che era in ritardo per il lavoro, qualche parola sull'incompetenza di Scotland Yard... E poi c’erano sempre le stesse cose: il suo caffè con tanto zucchero, il sangue di ratto rappreso e mischiato ai gusci d’uovo della colazione, il disordine e il carattere insopportabile di Holmes. Effettivamente non c’era niente di diverso rispetto a prima; cosa pensava accadesse? Che Sherlock diventasse una specie di fatina domestica e che al suo risveglio avrebbe trovato tutto perfettamente ordinato, caffè e uova pronti e fumanti e un bacio appassionato sulla soglia della cucina per dargli il buongiorno? Quello sì che era un pensiero raccapricciante, davvero si era inconsciamente aspettato tutto quello? Magari non in maniera così esagerata, ma sì, credeva che qualcosa di differente sarebbe accaduto dopo quel  _ti amo._ Di diverso ora c’erano solo i baci, baci bellissimi scambiati di tanto in tanto tra un discorso ed un altro mentre parlavano di tutto e di niente. Poi c’era la consapevolezza di amarsi e il pensiero che quell’amore platonico, era divenuto reale. Il resto era identico a come lo era sempre stato. Perché il loro amore non era nato da un momento all'altro, ma era sempre stato lì ad aspettarli. Con pazienza aveva atteso che fossero pronti, insediandosi tra di loro e piantando un seme che era cresciuto lentamente, come una quercia centenaria che invecchia poco a poco. Lui e Sherlock si amavano da sempre e, se possibile, quel pensiero era ancora più disarmante.

Sollevò lo sguardo sul suo amico o per meglio dire sul suo ragazzo, e sorrise. Percepì distintamente qualcosa di caldo nascere dallo stomaco e allargarsi in tutto il corpo, invadendolo. Vide il suo sguardo corrucciato, così simile a quello di un bambino capriccioso e rise. Rise di tutto. Di quei pensieri stupidi, del fatto che Sherlock fosse assurdamente geloso delle sue ex ragazze, ma soprattutto di loro. Dell'anaffettivo investigatore e del medico militare in pensione, che lo accompagnava ovunque andasse.  

Il cellulare, dimenticato sul tavolo della cucina, vibrò e l’annoiato genio si scapicollò in sua direzione. Poco dopo vide distintamente un largo sorriso dipingersi sul suo volto; Sherlock prese a digitare freneticamente sul Blackbarry, dopodiché corse verso la sua camera da letto.  
«Vestiti: abbiamo un caso!» urlò dall’altra stanza.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

Sherlock stava indossando il cappotto quando John gli vide comparire in faccia un’espressione disgustata, la sciarpa azzurra era già annodata al collo e il bavero del cappotto ancora piegato all’ingiù. Ma più di tutto, a divertirlo, era la bocca spalancata ed il viso sconvolto.  
«Non guardarmi così, ho detto che non posso venire» mormorò, prima d’indossare il giaccone.  
«Un caso di omicidio. Ho bisogno di te, John, sei il mio aiutante.»

Non avrebbe dovuto sollevare lo sguardo, in fondo, John poteva limitarsi a calzare i guanti per poi scivolare giù per le scale, gridandogli qualcosa d’imprecisato dal piano inferiore. Se l’avesse fatto, avrebbe trascorso una giornata in ambulatorio a firmare carte, a chiacchierare con il dentista che aveva lo studio a fianco del suo e a pranzare con l’infermiera in quel pub poco lontano. Se invece avesse sollevato gli occhi, avrebbe incrociato lo sguardo implorante di Sherlock. Quelle iridi terribilmente espressive avrebbero fatto impazzire chiunque e sarebbero di certo state in grado di convincerlo. Se si fosse lasciato abbindolare, John sarebbe entrato in un taxi diretto al luogo di un delitto, avrebbe trascorso la giornata a esaminare cadaveri, chiedere scusa ai passanti e a rassicurare Lestrade circa il comportamento scontroso del celebre consulente investigativo. Poteva anche andarsene, aveva addirittura una scusa più che valida, ma ovviamente cedette. Perché tra anziani malaticci, trentenni ipocondriaci e Sherlock Holmes, non c’era davvero gara. Il detective sorrise compiaciuto dopo che lo vide annuire con rassegnazione. Quindi si rovistò nelle tasche del cappotto e recuperò i guanti di pelle, li calzò senza difficoltà in un gesto che John reputò decisamente (involontariamente, gli pareva ovvio) sexy. Fecero per scendere le scale, ma prima che Sherlock potesse mettere il piede sul primo gradino, John lo trattenne per il bavero del cappotto. Gli posò una mano al petto sfiorando la camicia viola che portava in un gesto lento e morbido, quindi e le sue dita si annodarono automaticamente alla sciarpa di lana, strinse la stoffa prima protendersi verso di lui. Sherlock protestò, provò a divincolarsi, ma si fece baciare.  
«Non è il momento» borbottò, infastidito, scostandosi con poca grazia e provando ad imboccare l’uscita.  
«Sono sveglio da un’ora e non ci siamo ancora baciati, Sherlock.»  
«Non hai sentito che ti ho detto, John? Omicidio. È molto più importante che baciarsi!»  
«Frena e apri le orecchie. Il tuo delitto aspetterà cinque secondi. Apri una stanza di quel tuo eccezionale Mind Palace e memorizza ciò che sto per dirti. Hai ragione: niente è cambiato nella nostra quotidianità, tu sarai sempre quel grande consulente investigativo che sei e in effetti e non ti vorrei nemmeno vederti diverso. Una cosa però desidero che cambi.» John s’interruppe per un istante, si schiarì la voce prima di parlare di nuovo. «Un bacio ogni mattina e uno prima di dormire. Sempre. Qualunque cosa ci passi per la testa, in qualunque situazione ci troviamo, le tue labbra voglio che siano la prima cosa che vedo appena mi sveglio e l’ultima che assaggio prima di dormire.» Detto questo, John scese i gradini a passo spedito mentre la chioma di Mrs Hudson faceva capolino dal suo appartamento, sorridendo loro con fare gentile. Sherlock non lo seguì subito, forse gli ci volle qualche momento per assorbire l’informazione, ma fu questione di attimi perché poco dopo anche i suoi passi riecheggiavano nel corridoio del pian terreno del 221 di Baker Street e la sua splendida voce baritonale, riecheggiò appena mentre salutava la loro padrona di casa.

Quando varcarono la soglia, il freddo li investì. Rabbrividendo, John infilò le mani nelle tasche del giaccone stupendosi appena vi trovò il cellulare. Lo aveva lasciato lì dal giorno prima e con tutto quel che era accaduto tra lui e Sherlock, se l’era dimenticato. Scorse i messaggi rapidamente constatando che uno era della sua vecchia amica Sarah (avrebbe dovuto scriverle) un paio di Mycroft, che domandava come stesse suo fratello e perché non gli rispondesse ai messaggi, e infine di Greg. La cosa più strana di tutte era che Lestrade glielo aveva mandato alle due di notte, fatto non da lui. Probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto soffermarsi a pensarci in quel momento, non era l’occasione più adatta con Sherlock che già chiamava un taxi e gli intimava di sbrigarsi. Tuttavia ciò che aveva appena letto, attirò la sua attenzione in maniera totale, tanto che per un istante si dimenticò d’essere in mezzo alla strada.

 

_John, sono nei guai GL_   


 

**Continua**   



	5. Murder in a tea-room

Il viaggio in macchina fu fin troppo silenzioso, per quanto volesse parlare un po’ con Sherlock, di cosa non ne aveva idea, John non riusciva a non pensare a Lestrade e allo strano messaggio che gli aveva mandato. Aveva quasi sicuramente capito che non si trattava di niente di grave, altrimenti avrebbe chiamato direttamente Sherlock. No, doveva essere legato al privato ed era quasi sicuro d’aver capito di che cosa si trattasse e, se possibile, la cosa lo preoccupava ancora di più.

Il taxi si fermò appena ebbe imboccato Bayham Street, una laterale del vialone principale del quartiere di Camden Town, la celebre zona commerciale situata nel cuore di Londra. Era una giornata relativamente serena, per quanto non facesse molto caldo e gli uccellini non cantassero allegri, John trovava molto piacevole il tepore dell’aria e quella tenue brezza che gli accarezzava la pelle del viso e scompigliava i capelli di Sherlock, in una maniera deliziosa. Suo malgrado, John si ritrovò a sospirare mentre lo osservava camminare con la schiena dritta e il mento alto, portatore di uno sguardo fiero e mai basso. Il passo sicuro che agitava il cappotto nero e le mani lunghe e affusolate, affondante nelle tasche. Era ovvio ribadirlo e banale pensarlo, ma riusciva ad essere stupendo in ogni situazione. Di certo non era il momento di perdersi in poetiche contemplazioni, tuttavia si soffermò ugualmente a goderselo. Quel solito teatrino che andava in scena appena arrivavano sul luogo di un delitto. Un battibecco tra Sherlock e la Donovan, mai cambiata in quegli anni, qualche insulto gratuito da parte di lei e la determinazione di Holmes nel mandarla definitivamente al diavolo.  
«Sbrigati, John, sei lento stamattina» mormorò, oltrepassando le transenne ed entrando nel locale. Si ritrovò a fissare quell’agitarsi di cappotto, mentre il suo cervello realizzava che non avrebbe di certo potuto soffermarsi a contemplarlo per il resto delle loro vite, era stupido anche il solo pensarci.

Si decise ad entrare nella sala da tè solo dopo che Greg lo ebbe salutato; John ricambiò con un’amichevole pacca sulla spalla prima di guardarsi attorno e studiare l’arredamento. Si trattava d’un locale come ce n’erano molti altri in Inghilterra. Londra stessa era piena di luoghi del genere, di posti creati appositamente ed unicamente per bere del buon tè in compagnia di qualche dolcetto ed un’atmosfera rilassante. Come nonna Watson diceva sempre quando era bambino: “ogni inglese che si rispetti è entrato almeno una volta nella vita in una sala da tè”. La cantilena di nonna Abel suonava più o meno così, ma di certo c’era il fatto che più o meno tutte si somigliassero tra loro. Arredi un po’ antiquati, personale cordiale e l’aria impregnata del profumo di cupcake ed Earl Grey. Anche la sala da tè di Bayham Street non era poi tanto diversa dal comune immaginario, la sola cosa che cozzava con lo stile perfettamente inglese era il cadavere riverso a terra, proprio accanto alla porta d’ingresso. Già, perché distesa sul parquet di legno scuro a fianco d’un tavolino rovesciato e ad un paio di sedie gettate a terra, giaceva una ragazza. Doveva essere relativamente giovane e, anche se il volto era nascosto, si riusciva facilmente ad intuirne l’età dalla pelle delle gambe scoperte. Aveva una folta chioma di lisci capelli biondi, che ricadevano a terra in maniera scomposta. Indossava una gonna nera che le arrivava a metà delle cosce ed una camicetta bianca, in quella che John ipotizzò essere la divisa del locale. Il dottore portò lo sguardo oltre il cadavere e notò una certa confusione: la teca dei dolciumi era stata rotta ed i vetri erano finiti un po’ ovunque. I mobili erano rovesciati, ma null’altro era stato spaccato, né la porta d’ingresso pareva esser stata scassinata. Neanche la grande vetrata che dava sulla strada era sfregiata o altro. Fece quindi un passo in avanti, soffermandosi per un momento a guardare la donna che sedeva dalla parte opposta del locale, proprio accanto al bancone. Era una ragazza dalla pelle scura, portava i capelli raccolti in uno chignon, ma alcuni le ricadevano sulla fronte, incorniciandole il viso ed esaltando gli occhi color nocciola. Doveva avere più di trent’anni e di sicuro lavorava lì perché portava gli stessi abiti della vittima, soltanto che in più indossava un grembiule color vinaccia. Strano, pensò, c’era qualcosa in quella ragazza che lo attirava. Magari era lo sguardo sconvolto o le lacrime che le rigavano il volto e che si asciugava grazie ad un fazzolettino bianco, che le sue dita lunghe ed affusolate non smettevano di torcere. Sembrava essere davvero sconvolta, probabilmente perché erano amiche. Sì, era il suo istinto di medico a spingerlo ad avvicinarsi a lei. Ammise che per un momento d’essere frenato dai dubbi, chissà se Sherlock ne sarebbe stato infastidito. Ma poi si decise a farsi sotto, in fin dei conti erano lì per lavorare e poi avevano appena finito di dirsi che nulla era cambiato nella loro vita quotidiana. Rassicurare quella ragazza in lacrime, sarebbe anche stato forse utile ai fini delle indagini. Senz’altro gli uomini di Lestrade non erano stati gentili e non le avevano nemmeno cavato nulla di nulla. Fece quindi un cenno a Greg, il quale lo raggiunse subito con un’ampia falcata.  
«Come si chiama?» domandò, adducendo alla donna, senza però farsi vedere.  
«Martha Jones, lavora qui e ha trovato lei il cadavere stamattina presto.» [1]  
«L’avete già interrogata?»  
«Certo, ma non siamo riusciti a ricavarle un granché. Dice d’essere entrata dalla porta sul retro, quella che dà al camerino del personale e che sbuca su Camden Street, afferma d’esseri cambiata e d’aver riposto gli abiti nell’armadietto. È allora che s’è accorta che c’erano anche i vestiti della vittima, è venuta di qua pensando di trovarla già al lavoro e poi…»  
«Beh, non dev’essere stato piacevole» commentò John, portando ora lo sguardo al cadavere e di conseguenza anche a Sherlock che le girava attorno come un condor che punta una preda.  
«Infatti­.»  
«Come si chiama la morta?» Greg estrasse di tasca il taccuino, aprendolo all’ultima pagina scritta, dopodiché lesse il nome non senza difficoltà.  
«Mar'ja Andreevna Sokolova, Russa. Viveva in Inghilterra da quasi due anni, questo è il suo terzo impiego, lavorava qui da più o meno tre mesi.»  
«Vado a parlare con quella ragazza, magari riesco a saperne di più. Forse ha visto e ora è spaventata.»  
«Beh, accomodati pure» borbottò Lestrade. Appena John si sedette accanto alla bella ed affranta cameriera, due occhi si posarono su di lui, due iridi azzurre e sottili. Tuttavia, il nobile e fiero dottor Watson non ne fece caso, troppo impegnato a rassicurare quella che per lui era una donzella in difficoltà. Perché no, niente era cambiato in quella loro routine.

 

 

_oOoOo_

   
Il caso era da tre, non era da ritenersi interessante come Lestrade aveva paventato tramite messaggio e a Sherlock erano stati sufficienti pochi minuti per risolverlo. Gli bastò infatti dare un’occhiata alla morta e a Martha Jones, per capire ogni cosa. In una parola: noioso. E stava già per richiamare Greg, quando qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione. Qualcosa che, per una (nemmeno troppo) strana ragione, lo infastidiva. Era sulla scena in un crimine con mezzo dipartimento di Scotland Yard al seguito, a fianco della Donovan e di un cadavere. Un posto pubblico e nessun testimone. Una sala da tè distrutta senza un apparente motivo e un morto strangolato riverso a terra. In poche parole: mistero da risolvere. Il cervello del consulente investigativo Sherlock Holmes non avrebbe dovuto essere concentrato su nient’altro, ma forse complice la banalità del delitto o per via di quanto era appena successo tra lui e John, la sua attenzione venne attratta da altro. E Sherlock si ritrovò a fissare l’uomo che aveva appena baciato, mentre una strana morsa gli stringeva lo stomaco. Era certo di sapere di che cosa si trattasse, perché il fatto che riuscisse a controllare le emozioni, ad utilizzare la parte razionale del cervello, non significava che non provasse niente. Quella era senza dubbio gelosia. Non era esperto in fatto di sentimenti, già il solo sapere di provare quel senso di protezione, era di per sé un fatto incredibile. Non aveva idea di quali meccanismi azionassero lo scattare della gelosia, forse si trattava di un istinto primordiale (come la paura) però non poteva dire d’esserne certo. Comunque c’era una cosa in tutto quello che gli dava un profondo fastidio, il fatto che l’ammettere di provare amore per John, dovesse per forza farlo entrare in contatto con quei noiosi sentimenti. Non c’era abituato, non sapeva come fare. Come doveva agire? Dirglielo? Farglielo capire? Già e come? John Watson era senza dubbio una brava persona, ma non era certo una mente brillante, avrebbe dovuto essere talmente esplicito da essere banale e noioso e già questo lo irritava. No era meglio essere diretto. Se non fosse stato un sociopatico, se avesse avuto più chiara in mente l’idea di cosa era lecito o non lecito fare in pubblico, magari non avrebbe agito in quel modo. Ma l’idea di rimandare non era nemmeno contemplata nella sua eccezionale mente. La sola cosa che contava era la gelosia, la sua sfrenata ed insensata gelosia. Fatto che, a dirla tutta, nemmeno era una novità. D’altra parte, Sherlock era sempre stato morbosamente attaccato alle sue cose. Da bambino, ad esempio, lo era stato dei suoi oggetti: del trenino giocattolo che suo nonno gli aveva regalato un Natale, del microscopio quasi vero che aveva conservato gelosamente nell’armadio della sua camera da letto, e che era continua preda degli assalti di Mycroft, e di quella videocassetta di un film di pirati che aveva rubacchiato in videoteca. Crescendo invece era stato possessivo verso i suoi libri, il suo violino e suo fratello (anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso). Ma da quando aveva conosciuto John Watson, Sherlock aveva capito che quella cosa che aveva sempre sentito fin da bambino non era propriamente gelosia. Si trattava di qualcosa di vagamente simile, ma non c’entrava nulla con il senso di protezione e possessione, che gli ingarbugliava i corridoi del Mind Palace ogni volta che vedeva John accanto a una donna. Non voleva mettersi a fare paragoni, ma indubbiamente quel che provava adesso non era minimamente simile a quel sentiva per le sue cose quando era piccolo. Perché la gelosia era quella cosa che nasceva lì, al centro del petto e lo spingeva ad agire poco lucidamente. Riguardava, in un modo piuttosto terrorizzante, la voglia che aveva di prendere John e di tirarselo addosso, di tenerlo nella tasca della giacca. Erano pensieri irrazionali, di quel genere che Sherlock Holmes non avrebbe dovuto mai fare, di quelli che in vita sua non era riuscito a comprendere o gestire e che, quando riguardavano gli altri, aveva sempre denigrato. Ma si trattava della medesima cosa che in quel momento lo fece camminare a passo rapido verso di lui. Un solo obiettivo nel suo cervello, non c’era più la vittima, non più l’assassino, non più la sala da tè distrutta senza motivo. Solo John. John accanto ad una donna, John e le loro mani unite; lo sguardo affranto di lui e quello sdolcinato di lei. Non era da Sherlock agire in quel modo, ma lo fece: agì irrazionalmente. Il fatto poi che (come al solito) si ritrovasse ad essere dalla parte della ragione, razionalità o meno, era irrilevante.  
 

 

_oOoOo_

   
John guardò Sherlock con occhi grandi e stupiti quando questi lo afferrò per un polso, strattonandolo lontano dalla cameriera. Poté distintamente notare nel suo sguardo sottile una qual certa durezza che, in quegli attimi, riuscì quasi a spaventarlo. Raramente lo vedeva arrabbiato, ma ringraziava davvero il cielo che lo fosse di rado. Perché già di lui trovava insopportabili le lagne per la noia o le astinenze da sigaretta e, se avesse dovuto fronteggiare anche l’ira, di certo non sarebbe sopravvissuto a lungo. Per questo una parte di lui, più istintiva, cercò di mettere tra di loro una certa distanza.  
«Ma che diavolo fai?» domandò, a voce un po’ troppo alta.  
«Allontanati da questa donna, John e non la consolare» sibilò, freddo.  
«Lo che per te certe cose non hanno significato, ma Martha ha perso la sua migliore amica e, sì, volevo consolarla perché so perfettamente quel che si prova.» Invero, John sperò d’averlo colpito all’orgoglio, almeno in parte, ed era vile il tirare in ballo la faccenda della finta morte, ma trovava riprovevoli certi atteggiamenti. Il fatto che non desse importanza a certe cose non voleva d…  
«Nessuna consolazione, John, perché è lei l’assassina.» Ecco, quelle parole ebbero il potere di zittire i suoi pensieri e non solo, ma attirarono anche l’attenzione di tutti i presenti, Donovan (che già da diversi minuti sostava sulla porta con quel fare da buttafuori tipico di lei) compresa. John sentì Sally sbuffare stizzita, ma non ci badò perché Martha scattò subito in piedi. Il suo viso si era dipinto di un’espressione oltraggiata che Sherlock, però, parve nemmeno prendere in considerazione dato che il suo sguardo freddo non era mutato minimamente.  
«Non è vero!» gridò lei, tremante.  
«L’ha uccisa ed è così elementare, da insultare la mia intelligenza.»  
«Non ha alcuna prova, signor Holmes» protestò vivacemente Martha, allontanandosi verso l’uscita. Tuttavia non riuscì a proseguire oltre e fu proprio Lestrade a fermarla.  
«Perché non si risiede ad ascoltare quello che il signor Holmes ha da dirle, signora Jones? Potrebbe imparare qualcosa.» [2]

Forse era stato il tono severo o gli occhi chiari di Lestrade che, quel giorno, erano carichi di una luce che incuteva un qual certo timore, ma Martha si risedette. E, torcendosi con ancora più vigore quelle dita d’ebano affusolate, portò lo sguardo su Sherlock.  
«Mar’ja era solita arrivare al lavoro alle sei e trenta precise; aveva di certo il difetto d’essere troppo leggera in fatto di questioni sentimentali, ma nel suo mestiere era precisa e solerte, nonché affabile e cordiale con i clienti. Aveva ottenuto un aumento di stipendio proprio perché si era offerta di svolgere le mansioni più noiose come aprire il locale al mattino, pulire e preparare il bancone. Di certo i soldi le servivano, visto che il suo fidanzato si era rivenduto l’anello di fidanzamento che le aveva regalato e che fino a poco tempo fa lei portava al dito. Problemi di gioco suppongo; fatto che l’aveva portata a volersi vendicare di lui con il primo uomo che le si sarebbe mostrato disponibile. Pertanto, sì: i soldi le erano molto utili, ma non è per questo che l’ha assassinata. A lei, Martha non importa molto del denaro, dato che sfoggia un paio di orecchini di Bulgari che costano ottocento sterline e che le sono stati regalati da suo marito in occasione del vostro anniversario. Molto affettuoso, non trova? Forse aveva qualcosa da farsi perdonare, azzarderei a dire una scappatella con una cameriera conosciuta in una sala da tè? Azzarderei di nuovo, una ragazza russa giovane e attraente. Ha pensato a lungo su come avrebbe potuto farla pagare a suo marito, ma non poteva uccidere lui. No, avrebbe perso tutti i soldi. Deve esserci in ballo una specie di assicurazione sulla vita o un accordo pre-matrimoniale, qualcosa che le impedisce di ottenere il patrimonio della famiglia Jones se suo marito muore di morte non naturale. Uccidere la sfortunata Mar’ja era la sola cosa che poteva fare per sedare la sua gelosia cieca.»  
«Le-lei non ha prove» balbettò Martha, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
«Detesto ripetermi, ma se non lo avesse capito questo caso è talmente banale e lei è stata così superficiale, che non merita nemmeno la mia presenza qui. Vuole delle prove? Il corpo di Mar’ja è zeppo di sue impronte; non sarà difficile trovarne attorno al suo collo. Devo dire che poi la cosa più patetica di tutte è stato il tentativo di simulare un furto. Non ha considerato che un ladro non ha le chiavi di un negozio e pertanto avrebbe dovuto scassinare la porta d’ingresso o quella sul retro, per dare una parvenza di tentato furto? Insomma, c’è arrivato anche Lestrade…» La donna boccheggiò, ricadde poi sulla sedia e spostò lo sguardo da Sherlock a John forse in cerca di un aiuto che questa volta il dottore non le porse. A Lestrade non ci volle molto per ottenere una confessione, non esattamente spontanea, e nel giro di una decina di minuti John e Sherlock stavano sul marciapiede di fronte alla sala da tè e John  guardava il suo ragazzo con fare curioso.

Fu quando Greg richiuse con un colpo secco la portiera della volante (che sfrecciò in direzione di Scotland Yard) che arrivò la fatidica domanda.  
«Allora, come l’hai capito?»  
«Perché un ladro dovrebbe rompere la teca dei dolci?» chiese poi, senza un apparente motivo.  
«Perché ha fame?» domandò in risposta John.  
«Secondo il cartello che è appeso al muro della stanza del personale, il turno di Mar’ja finiva alle tre del pomeriggio. La sala da tè rimane aperta fino alle sette e lei non ha fatto alcun straordinario. Come lo so? Quando le cameriere fanno delle ore in più, disegnano un cuore accanto al giorno prescelto e non ce ne sono per tutta la settimana passata nei turni della morta.»  
«E allora?» borbottò, Lestrade.  
«Quindi, ieri è uscita alle tre ed è arrivata qui alle sei e trenta di stamattina, come ogni giorno, pertanto è stata uccisa oggi non ieri sera. Cosa che tra l'altro è evidente dal rigor mortis. Perché mai un ladro dovrebbe rubare in un negozio al mattino presto? Perché dovrebbe disturbarsi a rompere la teca dei dolci quando sa, in ogni caso, d’essere di fretta e di non avere il tempo per mangiare? Ma forse è entrato qui per cercare qualcosa che reputava importante tra gli effetti personali delle cameriere. Bene, in quel caso non si sarebbe dovuto nemmeno disturbare a venire da questa parte. In questo modo sarebbe andato e venuto dall’uscita sul retro e nessuno lo avrebbe visto, magari avrebbe potuto farlo addirittura in orario di apertura o seducendo una delle cameriere e convincendola ad aprirgli lo sgabuzzino. E poi, fatto più importante di tutti, nessuna serratura risulta scassinata. Pertanto chi è entrato aveva le chiavi.»  
«Sì, appurato che non si è trattato di un furto, come hai capito che era Martha?» domandò Lestrade.  
«Gelosia. Martha lavora, ma non lo fa perché fare la cameriera è la sua vocazione, il suo solo scopo è dimostrare a suo marito che non è per i soldi che lo ha spostato. Con uno stipendio come quello che si guadagna stando qui, non ci compri degli orecchini di Bulgari da ottocento sterline od una vera in diamanti da duemila, che si ostina a portare al dito indice della mano destra. No, sono regali. Regali di suo marito. È ovviamene spostata, l’avrete notata tutti la fede, spero… E qui, lo ammetto, ho tirato ad indovinare perché l’amante di Mar’ja sarebbe potuta essere chiunque addirittura una donna, ma lei non aveva gusti del genere. D’istinto notava la bellezza maschile piuttosto che quella femminile e poi non ci si vendica di un ex fidanzato andando con una persona del tuo stesso sesso, se la cosa non ti ha mai interessato. Inoltre, in conclusione, il grembiule che Martha indossava era evidentemente spiegazzato. Deve esserselo avvolto attorno alla mano per rompere i vetri delle teche, dopo l'ha rimesso subito in fretta e furia senza badare a cambiarlo.»  
«D'accordo, ma come sapevi che la vittima era fidanzata?» chiese John.  
«Al dito portava un anello di fidanzamento, me ne sono accorto quando sono venuto qui qualche settimana fa. È stato un caso e devo ritenermi fortunato ad esser stato servito proprio da lei. Non era nulla di costoso, ma sembrava tenerci in modo particolare, inoltre aveva gli occhi gonfi di pianto ed un livido alla mano sinistra. Ma non è tutto, mentre bevevo dell’ottimo English Breakfast, ho notato che il cellulare che portava nella tasca del grembiule le si era illuminato, sopra c’era un messaggio. Il mittente era un certo  _love_  che diceva d’aver bisogno di soldi. Dalla reazione rabbiosa di lei ne ho dedotto che non si trattava degli spiccioli per la spesa. Ergo: fidanzato violento e dedito alle scommesse o al gioco o a qualunque altra cosa che faccia perdere cospicue somme di denaro. Anello sparito. Tradimento per vendetta. Lei ed il marito di Martha si sono conosciuti per fortuna, magari un giorno in cui il signor Jones è venuto a prendere la moglie a fine turno. Il resto è venuto da sé.»  
«Strabiliante» commentò Greg, con la bocca spalancata.  
«E qui quando ci sei venuto?» chiese invece John. Sì, era ovviamente impressionato dalle abilità deduttive del suo ragazzo, e non ci si sarebbe mai abituato. Ma la sua mente in quel momento, a proposito di gelosia, non faceva che pensare a con chi era mai andato Sherlock alla sala da tè.

A riscuotere John dai propri pensieri fu uno sbadiglio assonnato ed uno svolazzare di cappotto. Vide Sherlock affondare nuovamente le mani nelle tasche mentre gli gridava di sbrigarsi a raggiungerlo. E ovviamente erano ancora tutti a bocca aperta.

 

**Continua**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Martha Jones: fa ovviamente riferimento a Doctor Who.  
> [2] La prima stesura prevedeva la presenza di Anderson in questo capitolo, ma quello che ho visto nella terza stagione di lui, mi ha indotto a cambiare idea e a toglierlo. Insomma l’han fatto troppo fuori di testa, quasi preferivo l’idiota senza cervello di prima.


	6. Scent of roses and dark beer

Tanto era stato in apprensione per Gregory Lestrade, quanto quel che era accaduto nella sala da tè lo aveva distratto. Un po’ per via del delitto, un po’ per la reazione insolita di Sherlock, ma fatto stava che quando lo yarder lo aveva afferrato per un braccio, trattenendolo, John si era domandato il motivo. Stava già infatti per divincolarsi e correre dietro ad un Holmes apparentemente dotato di ali ai piedi, quando si ricordò dello strano sms.  
«Hai letto il mio messaggio?» sussurrò Lestrade, a denti stretti, parlando sottovoce quasi non volesse farsi sentire.  
«Scusa, me ne stavo già dimenticando; l’ho visto solo questa mattina. Tutto bene?»  
«Ho un problema, John. Un grosso, grossissimo problema e…»  
«C’entra lui, non è vero?» lo interruppe il dottore, con consapevolezza nel tono di voce.  
«Sì» sibilò il poliziotto in risposta.  
«Ascolta, ti va se ci vediamo questa sera alle otto al solito pub di George Street?»  
«Per me va bene e per favore, John, non dire niente a Sherlock. Vorrei che una volta tanto non si mettesse in mezzo.»  
«Lo sai che in ogni caso lo verrà comunque a sapere.» E non si trattava di una domanda, ma di un’affermazione perché tenere un segreto a Sherlock Holmes era come cercare di nascondere la luna dal cielo: impossibile e ben poco utile. E poi con il loro rapporto sentimentale appena nato, John dubitava fortemente che lo lasciasse uscire di casa senza tempestarlo di domande o, piuttosto, senza dedurre ogni cosa semplicemente guardandolo rientrare a tarda sera. E se da un lato l’idea di discutere con lui gli faceva passare la voglia di uscire, dall’altro lato sapeva che si trattava di Greg e non poteva dirgli di no. Non se c’entrava questo famigerato “lui” che da un bel po’ di tempo riempiva le loro discussioni serali, davanti a quelle birre scure che trangugiavano l’una dopo l’altra come se non ci fosse un domani. Per un momento fu quasi pentito d’averlo invitato fuori, poi però si ritrovò a vagliare ipotesi su ipotesi e la sola idea che gli veniva in mente, malsana tra l’altro, era l’invitarlo a Baker Street. No, no, quello era al di fuori d’ogni possibilità; ciò che doveva fare era uscire anche se sarebbe stato come procedere bendati in un campo minato.  
«Sì, lo so, ma… insomma, dammi tempo.»  
«Va bene, va bene» annuì John, alzando le mani in segno di resa «a ‘stasera.»  
«A ‘stasera» ripeté Lestrade, prima di andarsene.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

Convincere Sherlock che non stava uscendo con una donna, ma che si vedeva con un amico in un pub era stato più difficile di quanto John ritenesse possibile. Non pensava che un uomo come lui, algido e apparentemente frigido, potesse invece mostrare una gelosia ed una passione del tutto straordinarie. E glielo aveva detto apertamente che non voleva che lo lasciasse da solo, anche se per un paio d’ore, perché lo voleva accanto a sé, pigiando ancora sul tasto che doveva stargli sempre accanto. John non sapeva se sentirsi lusingato o offeso da tante possessive attenzioni. Allontanarsi dal suo abbraccio ferreo e dai suoi baci tentatori, di quelli lasciati dietro l’orecchio con particolare dovizia, fu un’impresa a dir poco titanica. E appena ebbe varcato la soglia del fumoso locale che lui e Greg erano soliti frequentare, John ne inspirò l’aria rarefatta come lo facesse con l’aria pura di montagna. Si guardò attorno e notò immediatamente Lestrade che se ne stava appollaiato su uno degli sgabelli, con i gomiti appoggiati al bancone ed una pinta di birra scura davanti al naso. La sua situazione, qualunque fosse, non doveva essere cambiata perché sul suo viso riusciva a leggervi ancora confusione, ma soprattutto nervosismo.  
«Ciao» lo salutò, poco dopo dandogli una sonora pacca sulla spalla. Greg sobbalzò impercettibilmente, dopodiché si voltò verso di lui sorridendogli appena prima di scostare lo sgabello che probabilmente aveva tenuto libero.  
«Scusami se non ti ho aspettato» mormorò, sollevando il boccale.  
«Non fa nulla, anzi sono io ad essere dispiaciuto per il ritardo. È che sfuggirgli è stato più difficile del previsto.» Il dottore alzò un braccio, richiamando il barista e ordinando una uguale, in un bicchiere altrettanto grande.  
«Allora, cosa ti succede?» gli chiese, stupendosi nel vederlo tentennare. Sorseggiò infatti un altro po’ di birra, prima sfregarsi entrambe le mani sulle gambe, in quello che John interpretò essere un segno di tensione.  
«Io non ho idea di…» esordì Lestrade, interrompendosi però subito come se non trovasse le parole adatte. «Non sapevo a chi parlarne e stavo diventando matto. Addirittura ho coinvolto Sherlock in un caso che potevo risolvere benissimo da solo; è che non avevo la testa per mettermi a indagare su un omicidio. Questa cosa mi ha incasinato il cervello.»  
«Ehi, ehi, calmati» lo rassicurò John «io sono un esperto di faccende che ti incasinano il cervello, credimi, un mese fa mi stavo per sposare e guardami ora: vivo con Sherlock Holmes di nuovo. Sono abituato a discutere della quantità di inchiostro presente in una penna alle due del mattino, quindi spara e non farti scrupoli.»

Greg sorrise, dopodiché annuì in modo a malapena percettibile. Sembrava in effetti essere più sereno perché i suoi occhi erano meno agitati di poco prima. O più probabilmente la reale colpevole di tanta rilassatezza era da attribuire all’alcool e ai fumi del locale. Ingurgitò una sorsata di birra quasi cercasse d’infondersi quel coraggio che sembrava davvero mancargli e poi continuò: «Ricordi l’omicidio a South Bank della settimana scorsa?»  
«E come dimenticarlo? Con quel che ha combinato Sherlock!» Entrambi sorrisero, ma sorvolarono sull’argomento come se dovessero sottostare ad un tacito accordo. Nonostante il ricordo di un Holmes che si spoglia in mezzo ad una strada per provare una sua teoria, non fosse tra le cose che si scordano con facilità.  
«Per farla breve, dovevo redigere un rapporto per il mio capo e una sera ho fatto tardi. Con il mestiere che faccio succede spesso di doversi trattenere o di non avere orari fissi, voglio dire, tu lo sai bene.»  
«Non hai nemmeno da metterti a spiegarlo, Greg, continua» ironizzò John, mantenendosi comunque su toni molto scherzosi nonostante, e questo era perfettamente chiaro, il suo amico yarder apparisse teso e nervoso.  
«Quando sono uscito dall’ufficio era mezzanotte passata, non ho neanche pensato di mandargli un messaggio perché ero proprio stravolto e sono andato direttamente al mio appartamento. Forse complice la stanchezza o il fatto che non mi andava d’accendere la luce, ma appena dentro non mi sono accorto di niente. Era tutto a posto, tutto normale. La sola cosa che stonava era quell’odore strano, indefinito. Di principio mi sembrò profumo di rose, ma non ci diedi molto peso e credetti, non so, che fosse stata la mia vicina che di tanto in tanto viene per il gatto. Mi ero detto che avesse spruzzato un deodorante per ambienti o qualcosa di simile. E poi sono andato in camera e, cazzo, era lì, John. Al buio seduto sopra al mio letto con un mazzo di rose rosse in mano. Mi ha guardato e poi si è alzato e avvicinato e te lo giuro, ha tirato fuori un anello e mi ha chiesto di sposarlo. Io sposare lui. Così dal niente. Dopo che mi aveva chiarito per bene che tra di noi non c’era nulla se non sesso fine sé stesso. Prima del ritorno di Sherlock ho trascorso il periodo più brutto della mia vita e non solo per via della sua morte e del senso di colpa, ma soprattutto per quella malsana relazione. In tutta sincerità ci avevo messo una pietra sopra, sul fatto che potesse provare qualcosa per me e poi mi si presenta così. Per non parlare del modo in cui me lo ha chiesto: “Carissimo Gregory” questa, guarda, me la ricorderò finché avrò vita. “Carissimo Gregory, sarei estremamente felice se accettassi la mia richiesta di unione in una civil-partnership.” La proposta di matrimonio più ridicola della storia, a questo punto faceva prima a darmi un modulo da compilare! Se desidera sposare Mycroft Holmes barrì  _sì_ , altrimenti metta una croce su  _no_. In caso di no, è pregato d’inserire una breve spiegazione nello spazio sottostante, grazie.» [1]  
«Greg» mormorò John, indeciso se essere divertito o definitivamente sconcertato. «Cosa gli hai risposto?»  
«Beh, all’inizio non ci ho capito niente. Che dovevo dirgli? Non mi ha nemmeno mai detto che mi ama e mi domanda di sposarlo? E poi in quella maniera... sembrava di stare in un film! Mycroft era così, così fuori contesto. Era totalmente un’altra persona, estraneo al suo personaggio di uomo perfetto e freddo come il ghiaccio. Ma quella notte, oh John, avresti dovuto vedere il suo sguardo. Tenero e languido e mai lo avevo visto così. Sono arrivato a pensare che fosse drogato o che si fosse bevuto qualcosa. E poi il modo con cui se ne è uscito, voglio dire, ha saltato qualche passaggio, non trovi? Gli ho detto che avrei dovuto pensarci. Lui non ha fatto una piega, naturalmente, cosa mi aspettavo che facesse? Strillasse? Si è rialzato e ha appoggiato l’anello sul mio letto, poi ha recuperato il suo dannatissimo ombrello e se n’è andato.»  
«Beh, tutti gli Holmes sono strani» affermò il dottore, laconico. «Dio solo sa cosa diresti se ti dicessi cosa è successo con Sherlock ieri. Non conosco bene Mycroft, ma magari si è offeso o non si aspettava questo tuo indugiare; forse ha solo paura. Per quanto facciano gli sbruffoni anche loro hanno dei sentimenti, anche se si ostinano a negare d’essere degli umani. Secondo me hai fatto bene a darti del tempo, sono sicuro che troverai la risposta giusta. Si vede che lo ami, altrimenti non staresti con lui da così tanto tempo e l’avresti mandato al diavolo molto prima. Ma il matrimonio è un’altra cosa specie con uno che fa Holmes di cognome, devi solo capire se sei disposto a vivere con un uomo del genere per il resto dei tuoi giorni.»  
«Tutto qua? Questo è il solo aiuto che mi darai?» sbottò Lestrade.  
«Che ti aspettavi, scusa? Che ti dicessi che lo devi sposare?»  
«John, stiamo parlando di Mycroft. Che razza di matrimonio potremmo mai avere? Non so nemmeno dove abita, non ho mai conosciuto i suoi genitori e di tanto in tanto mi tocca parlare con Anthea che mi riferisce i suoi messaggi, perché lui è troppo occupato per fermarsi due secondi e scrivermi un sms. E secondo te, io dovrei sposare un uomo del genere? A confronto suo, Sherlock sembra una persona normale. Che ne so, dammi un tuo parere; tu che faresti?» concluse, con aria implorante.  
«Non lo conosco così bene, ma se assomiglia a suo fratello almeno un pochino, allora posso aiutarti su una cosa. Sherlock dà molte cose per scontate, non se ne rende neanche conto, ma alle volte è convinto che il resto del mondo capisca le cose come le capisce lui. Che tutti sappiano ciò che sa. So che non lo fa apposta è che è fatto così. Probabilmente Mycroft è sicuro che tu sappia tutto riguardo i suoi sentimenti per te, anche se non te lo ha mai detto può essere certo che tu l’abbia capito da solo.»  
«Vuoi dire che…»  
«Intendo che per Mycroft potrebbe essere ovvio il fatto che provi amore per te e che tu lo sappia.»  
«Quindi che dovrei fare? Parlarci?» insistette Lestrade.  
«Non ti dico di accettare alla cieca, ma forse è il caso che discutiate di queste cose. A una domanda secca non ti potrà non rispondere, se ci tiene veramente e se la sua proposta non era fasulla, allora ti risponderà.»  
«Dici?»  
«Tutti qua i tuoi dubbi, Greg?»  
«Sì, cioè, no. Voglio dire, John io sono già stato sposato e guarda come è andata a finire: farci la guerra a vicenda, bugie, litigate per la macchina o per la casa o per il vaso di fiori di sua zia, e il quadro di suo nonno di cui non mi importa un accidenti di niente! E se anche con lui andasse a finire così?»  
«Greg, stiamo parlando di Mycroft Holmes. Lui non si comporterebbe mai come Lydia, non ti tradirebbe per nessuna ragione, già penso abbia faticato a stare con te. E soprattutto non ti farebbe mai la guerra, forse la dichiarerebbe a un altro paese, ma non a te. Se le tue paure si limitano a questo, allora mi sembrano più delle giustificazioni per non dirgli di sì.» Fu allora Greg distolse lo sguardo, quando si trattava di sentimenti non era mai facile parlarne apertamente e anche con qualcuno di fidato e amico. E John ne sapeva qualcosa a riguardo. In effetti si sentiva un po’ un vigliacco, proprio lui che non aveva mai detto a Greg d’essere innamorato di Sherlock e che non aveva ancora mai confessato il vero motivo per il quale aveva deciso di non sposare Mary.  
«Cosa è successo tra te e Sherlock?» Quella domanda lo colse impreparato, forse per il modo con cui Lestrade gliel’aveva posta: diretta, a bruciapelo e con sul viso quel sorriso sghembo di chi crede già di sapere tutto e forse è anche così. Invece che restarsene fermo e impassibile, probabilmente complice la birra, John sobbalzò appena sullo sgabello tenendosi con presa salda al bancone del bar.  
«Che intendi?» balbettò, imbarazzato.  
«Non fare lo gnorri, lo hai anche detto poco fa, ieri è accaduto qualcosa tra di voi e non serve essere un genio per capirlo. D’altra parte hai mollato Mary sull’altare per tornare a Baker Street; io non lascerei mai una persona a un passo dal matrimonio per andare a vivere con un mio amico. In ufficio lo abbiamo capito tutti quanti e se devo essere sincero qualcuno ha addirittura scommesso, quindi non raccontarmi balle.»  
«Oh, e va bene» sbottò. «Sono tornato perché lo amo e da che l’ho fatto, da quando ho lasciato Mary, sono stato sempre sulle spine perché non sapevo come dirglielo, ma soprattutto se dirglielo. Non è una persona facile e lo sapevo, avevo messo in conto il dover vivere con lui da semplici amici, era il prezzo da pagare per stargli accanto. Ma inaspettatamente, ieri è stato lui a rompere il ghiaccio e, fidati, in questo è la persona peggiore del mondo. Lo è sempre stato.»  
«Che ti ha detto?» gli chiese Lestrade, curioso.  
«Che mi amava e lo ha fatto così, secco. Mentre bevevo una tazza di tè se n’è uscito come se niente fosse, come se mi stesse dicendo che era finito il latte.»  
«Per l’amor del cielo, John e poi che hai fatto?»  
«Beh, non ci ho capito più niente. Poi lui mi ha chiesto di baciarlo e allora, insomma, non ti devo dire come mi sono comportato io a quel punto.»

Lestrade non aggiunse nient’altro, sollevò il boccale ormai praticamente vuoto, dopodiché beve un ultimo sorso. John lo imitò senza esitazione. Si guardano e poi si sorrisero, ma lo fecero con una consapevolezza mai avuta negli occhi, come se entrambi sapessero d’essere fregati. Perché innamorarsi di un Holmes non era un’esperienza che tutti potevano comprendere. E mentre poggiavano nuovamente i boccali sul bancone, avevano la certezza che da quel momento la loro amicizia sarebbe cambiata. Che anche il loro rapporto avrebbe subito una sferzata definitiva. Sorvolano sul fatto che di lì a poco si sarebbero ritrovati ad essere praticamente cognati, quello non gli importava più di tanto. Perché la sola cosa che contava da quel momento in avanti, era il fatto che avevano qualcosa in più da condividere.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

L’aria fredda della sera investì Watson in pieno viso, il contrasto con il calore quasi soffocante del pub gli fece lacrimare gli occhi e bruciare i polmoni. Era come se si fosse risvegliato all’improvviso con una doccia fredda, eppure non aveva bevuto che solo un bicchiere. Si guardò attorno come se fosse confuso, per un momento si era scordato che Greg era rimasto dentro, adducendo al fatto al voleri scolare un altro po' di birra. A quel punto si erano detti arrivederci, perché era davvero meglio se tornava da Sherlock il prima possibile. Era stato con tono giocoso che aveva detto a Greg che in futuro avrebbe dovuto evitare il fattore “Holmes incazzato” e che per quello, era meglio se filava immediatamente a casa. Il dottore sorrise al ricordo di quel divertimento misto a terrore che aveva dipinto il viso di Lestrade per un momento. E rimase a fissare la strada mentre ci pensava, dicendosi che era davvero meglio se si spicciava. Dopo prese a camminare lungo il marciapiede che costeggiava George Street con passo lento. Casa non era molto lontana, pertanto non si disturbò nemmeno a chiamare un taxi o a cercarne uno, una breve passeggiata lo avrebbe senz’altro aiutato a smaltire l'alcool che aveva in corpo. Tuttavia non fece che alcuni metri perché pochi istanti più tardi, un'auto scura gli si avvicinò cominciando a seguirlo. John non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di domandarsi chi fosse o di voltarsi cercando di spiare attraverso i vetri, sapeva perfettamente di chi si trattava. E quando il finestrino s’abbassò, mostrando la figura di Mycroft Holmes che gli rivolgeva un cordiale (quanto raccapricciante) sorriso, non ne fu per niente sorpreso. Perché il proporsi a Lestrade implicava naturalmente il fatto che il poliziotto fosse guardato a vista e osservato costantemente dai servizi segreti. Non si stupì nemmeno del fatto che gli volesse parlare, complice il non riuscire a comunicare con Sherlock, John si ritrovò a dirsi che avrebbe fatto davvero meglio a scrivergli un rapporto giornaliero dei loro spostamenti. Sarebbe stato più comodo e senz’altro meno snervante che accettare certi passaggi o trovarsi davanti il volto sorridente di Anthea.  
«L’accompagno a Baker Street.» Si offrì, mentre il suo incedere e l’intenzione di voler proseguire a piedi fino a casa, ignorandolo, diventava sempre più ridicola. John tentennò, ma finì col cedere perché per quanto desiderasse fare una passeggiata, dovette ammettere che era piuttosto freddo. E poi era quasi sicuro che non se ne sarebbe liberato semplicemente non guardandolo, per certi versi in questo era perfettamente e spietatamente identico a suo fratello Sherlock. Seppur in maniera diversa, entrambi i fratelli Holmes erano dotati di un particolare charme che spingeva i loro interlocutori ad essere dipendenti da ciò che usciva dalle loro impertinenti labbra.  
«A cosa devo l’onore?» gli domandò John poco dopo, con leggera ironia.  
«Lo chiami scambio di favori.»  
«Io non le ho fatto nessun favore, Mycroft e il giorno in cui gliene farò uno, può star certo che farò di tutto per tornare sui miei passi.»  
«Capisco.»  
«Quel che ho detto a Greg l’ho fatto esclusivamente per lui. Per quanto la faccenda sia assurda devo dire che quell’uomo la ama e so che è ricambiato. Non le ha detto che ci doveva pensare perché era indeciso riguardo i suoi sentimenti, lo ha fatto perché non sapeva come fare con lei.»  
«Non ritiene che saremmo più comodi a fare questa discussione in auto, piuttosto che con lei su un freddo marciapiede?» John sbuffò, inevitabilmente, ma annuì perché in effetti se aveva delle cose da dire (e ne aveva diverse) tanto valeva farlo subito e levarsi il dente. Pertanto scivolò rapidamente dentro l’auto nera sicuramente di proprietà del governo britannico, ritrovandosi immediatamente a pensare che quei sedili di velluto beige erano incredibilmente comodi.  
«Cosa intende quando sostiene che Gregory non aveva idea di come fare con me?» domandò Holmes, spezzando subito gli indugi e andando diretto al sodo.  
«Non ho intenzione d’immischiarmi più di quanto non voglia, ma dovrebbe essere più esplicito quando dice qualcosa. Sono certo del fatto che lei assomigli dannatamente a suo fratello, quindi so quel che dico quando le chiedo di non lasciare niente sottinteso. Non si fa una proposta di matrimonio senza mai aver detto all’altra persona d’essere innamorati, insomma.»  
«Capisco.»  
«Quindi sì, le ho dato una mano, ma l’ho fatto per Greg.»  
«Può star certo che gliene sarò debitore, dottore.»

La berlina nera si fermò di fronte al 221 di Baker Street, John guardò fuori dal finestrino riuscendo già a intravedere la sagoma di Sherlock apparire da dietro la finestra chiusa, e un brivido gli percorse la schiena. Ma non era certo di paura, quanto piuttosto d’aspettativa. Aprì la portiera, ma prima di richiuderla si voltò verso di lui con fare deciso.  
«Non sono affari che la riguardano, ma sicché lei e suo fratello avete deciso di issare questo muro fatto di: “sono troppo orgoglioso per dirti che ti amo follemente pertanto mi nascondo dietro vari, ti detesto e fratellino caro, mi fai un favore?” Mi pare che debba essere io ad informarla. Io e Sherlock abbiamo iniziato una relazione. So già che me la farà pagare e, che io sia dannato, non capisco come mai quando c’è lei di mezzo, Sherlock diventi così orgoglioso e insopportabile (più del solito). Lei conta molto per quel dannato genio, in un modo contorto e tutto suo, ma è così. E che il cielo mi fulmini se non le dico che trovo idiota il fatto che non riusciate a parlarvi come due persone normali.»  
«Noi non siamo persone normali, John» precisò Mycroft, laconico.  
«Ah, davvero? Il fatto che siate molto intelligenti e che madre natura vi abbia dotati di qualità che in pochi possiedono, non vi rende immuni ai sentimenti. Il fatto che lei si stia per sposare e che mister deduzione, là di sopra, abbia detto d’amarmi, dovrebbe essere chiaro sul tipo di persone che siete. Voleva farmi un favore? Bene le chiedo d’essere sincero con suo fratello, e il giorno in cui gli domanderà di farle da testimone di nozze di dirgli anche quanto lei tenga a lui.»  
«Mph!»  
«Come vuole, tanto sarete lo stesso irrecuperabili. Buona notte, mister Holmes.»

La portiera dell’auto si richiuse con un tonfo e poco dopo fu anche la volta del portone del 221 di Baker Street ad essere sbattuto con forza. E mentre John Watson saliva le scale che lo portavano da un arrabbiatissimo Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft, comodamente seduto nella sua auto scura, sorrideva forse carico di una dolcezza che non aveva mai avuto fino a quel momento. Ora capiva come mai suo fratello si fosse innamorato del dottore fin dal principio della loro cosiddetta amicizia. E, sinceramente, era decisamente ora che si svegliassero.

 

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] L’ho definita civil-partnership anche se dal 2013 in Inghilterra è ufficialmente un matrimonio perché mi sembrava una parola più adatta ad Holmes.


	7. Jealousy and I really (not) hate my brother

C’era una cosa che John Hamish Watson aveva sempre detestato (o adorato, dipendeva dalle situazioni) di Sherlock Holmes: l’imprevedibilità. Il fatto di non riuscire mai a precedere le sue azioni alle volte era sì eccitante, ma spesso diventava frustrante. Specie perché il suo coinquilino pareva possedere una sorta di potere soprannaturale, che gli permetteva di leggere nel pensiero. E quella sera, al 221b di Baker Street, ebbe la conferma di ciò che aveva sempre sospettato: stare con un uomo del genere era una continua novità. Si era immaginato molti scenari e salendo i gradini uno ad uno, aveva ipotizzato di tutto. Uno Sherlock rannicchiato sul divano o sulla poltrona, chiuso nel suo mutismo, oppure uno Sherlock arrabbiato e che non faceva nulla se non camminare avanti e indietro per l’appartamento, colto dal nervoso. O addirittura uno Sherlock intento a comporre mentre suonava il violino. Aveva pensato a tutto, improperi sull’orario, sul fatto che fosse stato Mycroft a riportarlo a casa. Scenate di gelosia riguardo al non voler che stesse con nessun altro fuorché lui stesso. Insomma cose del genere. Cose “alla Holmes”. E invece, appena ebbe varcato la soglia della salone, rimase pietrificato nello scoprire che se ne stava rannicchiato sulla poltrona a guardare la televisione. Non c’era audio, pertanto erano solo immagini, ma quello che gli diede più da pensare fu lo sguardo indifferente che gli lanciò, un’occhiata gelida che lo trapassò non appena fu dentro. Un atteggiamento decisamente infantile, pensò mentre si levava la giacca, sicuro come mai prima, d’ignorarlo. Sapeva che Sherlock non aveva idea di come rapportarsi in quella cosa nuova che era nata fra loro, John stesso ne era spaventato. Però il suo nuovo e sociopatico ragazzo doveva capire che certe scenate non avevano davvero ragione d’esistere, e non sarebbe stato litigando che gli avrebbe inculcato quel messaggio. Perché lui era un dottore, un uomo adulto e responsabile ed anche se fremeva dal desiderio di discuterci fino a saltargli addosso per poi farci l’amore, resistette alla terribile tentazione e lo salutò con fare cordiale; esordendo con una battuta ironica.  
«Sherlock Holmes che guarda il Graham show; posso chiederti il motivo?» [1]  
«Lettura delle labbra: devo esercitarmi» rispose, semplicemente; nessun sorriso o accenno a voler baci di saluto o abbracci amorevoli. Nulla, se non quegli occhi azzurri chiusi in una fessura. Bene, avrebbero giocato allo stesso stupido giochetto. Lui di certo non aveva problemi nello starsene un po’ sulla poltrona a sonnecchiare mentre rifletteva sul fatto che stavano insieme sì e no da un giorno e già litigavano. Perché loro stavano insieme; vero? Scrollò la testa e si sedette sulla poltrona di fronte a lui, portandosi le mani al ventre e piegando la testa da un lato senza smettere di guardarlo. Si ritrovò ad essere indeciso sul da farsi. Prima aveva deciso di non assecondare le sue ridicole infantilità, poi di seguire il suo gioco e ora non aveva idea di come comportarsi. Ogni nuovo pensiero che faceva contraddiceva uno precedente. Forse doveva semplicemente agire come faceva di solito, comportandosi con lui come aveva sempre fatto. Perché niente nella loro quotidianità e nella loro maniera di relazionarsi, era cambiato. Studiò le espressioni di Sherlock, ancora identiche a quando era entrato dalla porta. Proprio non sembrava dell’umore adatto per discutere di Mycroft, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che prima o poi avrebbero dovuto affrontare l’argomento. Via il dente, via il dolore? Dirgli tutto e subito? Forse avrebbe scemato la gelosia e l’indifferenza, ma avrebbe scatenato un putiferio altrettanto gigantesco. No, era meglio aspettare. Far sciogliere il ghiaccio e attendere che qualcosa si smuovesse o almeno che lo baciasse o lo salutasse o desse segni di vita. 

Trascorse più o meno mezz’ora da che aveva preso la ferma decisione di aspettare che Holmes si scongelasse. Suo malgrado, però, John si ritrovò presto a sbadigliare e complice il sonno, quasi finì con l’appisolarsi. Era balzato a sedere all’improvviso dopo che Sherlock aveva messo il sonoro e la voce stridula di un’attrice americana, gli aveva quasi trapanato i timpani. Si stiracchiò pigramente, alzandosi con fare lento, capì che non solo aveva a che fare con un muro, ma che crollava talmente dal sonno che di sicuro non sarebbe stato in grado di fare alcuna conversazione. Quindi sì, lo amava alla follia, ma lui e la sua stupida sociopatia potevano anche aspettare.  
«Vado a dormire, buona notte» aveva mormorato, prima di sparire su per le scale.

Non passarono nemmeno dieci minuti, John ebbe giusto il tempo d’indossare il pigiama e lavarsi i denti, che sentì un passo felpato e cadenzato salire le scale. Aveva intravisto la figura di Sherlock comparire sulla soglia quando già stava sotto le coperte. Aveva sorriso senza farsi troppo vedere perché era complicato avere a che fare con lui, allo stesso tempo però era così dolce, che avrebbe tanto voluto tirarselo addosso e stringerlo senza più lasciarlo. Se poco prima aveva potuto mascherare quel leggero divertimento, non era di sicuro riuscito a nascondere il proprio stupore quando aveva visto Sherlock salire sul letto, inginocchiarsi al suo fianco e protendersi fino a baciarlo. E fu esattamente ciò che fece. Inaspettatamente e contro ogni sua più rosea previsione, Sherlock catturò le sue labbra e prese a farlo con lentezza. Un semplice sfregarsi di labbra, senza lingua, senza toccarsi, né abbracciarsi. Un bacio che il dottor John Watson reputò come il più bello e il più meraviglioso che ebbe mai ricevuto da qualcuno. Non riusciva a leggere nella mente di Sherlock Holmes, a capire ciò che gli passava per la testa come invece lui riusciva a fare e mai ci sarebbe riuscito. In quel momento però, dopo che si furono allontanati e che i loro sguardi poterono finalmente allacciarsi, fu quasi convinto che un lampo di felicità fosse passato per quelle iridi splendide. Occhi bellissimi, di un colore indefinito. Un azzurro chiaro e limpido che di tanto in tanto assumeva i toni del verde e alle volte addirittura dell’oro. Occhi unici proprio come lui, il suo sociopatico e fin troppo poco sopportabile Sherlock.  
«Il tuo bacio della buona notte, John.» Non spalancò le labbra, boccheggiando come un idiota e nemmeno arcuò le sopracciglia in un moto di sorpresa, nonostante per un istante fu tentato di fare entrambe le cose. La sola espressione che gli si dipinse in viso fu un lieve sorriso, perché Sherlock ricordava di quella sua richiesta mentre John già se ne era dimenticato. Eppure avrebbe dovuto immaginarselo, se riusciva a farsi venire in mente frasi o fatti accaduti decenni prima, di certo non scordava quel che gli aveva detto quella stessa mattina. Per un momento quasi se ne vergognò, ma non ebbe neanche il tempo di pensarci che vide il suo ragazzo andarsene. E lui non lo voleva. Insomma, non che avesse chissà quali intenzioni, ma si erano scambiati sì e no un paio di baci da che si erano detti di amarsi e John sentiva il bisogno di vedere, di toccare quel nuovo rapporto e di farlo con mano perché gli sembrava troppo inverosimile. E lo era anche con il sapore di Sherlock ancora sulla bocca e il suo odore dappertutto. Perché gli era successo tante volte di fare sogni reali e di svegliarsi al mattino rendendosi conto solo quando la luce del giorno gli feriva gli occhi, che le sue non erano altro che illusioni. Si passò la lingua sulla labbra percependo il suo sapore, inalò il suo profumo, ma a stento gli solleticava i sensi. Strinse le dita, prudevano da tanto lo voleva toccare, dalla voglia che sentiva di stringerlo, accarezzarlo e d’affondare le dita nei capelli ricci, così da accertarsi che quel paradiso nel quale era caduto non fosse finto, non si trattasse di un mondo onirico. Sollevò lo sguardo, Sherlock già era fuori in corridoio e no, John Watson non voleva che se ne andasse. In quegli istanti non gli importò davvero di niente, né della gelosia, né di Mycroft e Lestrade e dei loro problemi: niente parve avere importanza. Fu quindi con uno scatto ferino, degno di quel passato da soldato che spesso rivangava accarezzando la divisa che teneva ancora nell’armadio, che lo raggiunse. E stringendolo per un braccio così da non lasciarlo scappare, glielo disse. Sembrò non badare al fatto che avesse a che fare con Sherlock Holmes, un uomo che non aveva mai vissuto relazioni romantiche e che probabilmente, quello con lui, era stato per davvero il primo bacio.  
«Resta» disse, in meno in un sussurro. Il respiro accelerato di John, s’infranse nel buio nel quale erano immersi. Poté sentire tutto in quei momenti, il suo indugiare, il pensare frenetico, il cercare le parole più adatte, quel suo tentare di capire che cosa volesse per davvero e quindi il respiro farsi più accelerato, quasi fosse fresco di una corsa; infine un moto di tensione gli tirò i tendini del braccio.  
«Solo per dormire» aggiunse poi, sperando di convincerlo. Ma ancora, Sherlock non gli rispose e pertanto si ritrovò ad insistere senza quasi accorgersene, contraddicendo quello che era stato fin da subito il suo primo pensiero: non mettergli fretta.  
«So che il tuo bioritmo è diverso da quello dei comuni esseri umani, ma potresti fare quello che vuoi, leggere o rinchiuderti nel tuo Mind Palace.»  
«Sarebbe preferibile di no, John e credevo lo sapessi dopo tutto questo tempo» gli rispose lui subito, quasi senza pensarci e con una punta di fastidio nel tono di voce. Dannazione, lo sapeva, aveva esagerato. Ovviamente era tutta una novità e certe richieste doveva fargliele a piccole dosi, il dormire insieme era in effetti una pratica piuttosto intima e loro si erano a malapena baciati. Stupido, stupido John Watson. A quel punto, decise di prenderla con filosofia e di provare a nascondere la paura di perderlo che già serpeggiava dentro di lui, sperando che il buio lo aiutasse a nascondere i propri turbamenti, facendolo apparire indifferente.  
«D’accordo non devo metterti fretta. Possiamo dormire insieme un’altra volta, in fondo ci siamo baciati per la prima volta solo ieri. Va benissimo così, non ti preoccupare, buona notte, Sherlock.» E già sulla soglia della camera e con un piede nel letto e un altro in un incubo, la baritonale voce dell’imprevedibile detective Holmes riecheggiò nel piccolo corridoio.  
«Non mi riferivo al dormire con te, ma allo stare nel mio Mind Palace. Io non riesco a rimanerci a lungo quando ci sei tu nei paraggi. Sei una distrazione.»  
«Ah, sì?» balbettò in risposta, non ne aveva idea in effetti. E invero, in quel momento nemmeno gliene importò perché lui gli aveva detto di sì, perché avrebbe sul serio visto il suo viso al risveglio l’indomani baciandolo mentre, ancora nel dormiveglia, si beava di lui crogiolandosi in quell’amore palpabile che li rinchiudeva come in un bozzolo.

Gli tese la mano, aspettando con lieve tremore che Sherlock l’afferrasse e quando lo fece, intrecciando le dita alle sue, John fremette e la tentazione di attirarlo a sé per poterlo baciare ancora fu forte, tanto che dovette stringere maggiormente la presa per potersi trattenere dal farlo. Ma inaspettatamente fu proprio Sherlock a rompere gli indugi, nemmeno gli avesse letto nel pensiero, e dopo averlo baciato con trasporto lo trascinò in stanza.  
«Non volevi dormire?» gli domandò, lievemente beffardo scostandosi da lui prima di far cadere la vestaglia a terra ed infilarsi sotto le coperte. Mentre un John fin troppo agitato e nervoso annuiva e lo imitava, stendendosi nella sua metà del letto sotto quelle coperte calde che da quella notte in avanti non avrebbero tenuto al caldo solo lui.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

 

Trascorsero minuti, o comunque un tempo imprecisato nel quale entrambi si erano azzittiti. E se ne se stavano sotto il piumone, distesi a guardare il soffitto illuminato dalle luci della strada che filtravano attraverso le tapparelle, senza dirsi un bel niente. Erano a debita distanza l’uno dall’altro, tanto che John si domandò se mai avesse avuto la possibilità di abbracciarlo un pochino, magari anche solo toccarlo perché fino a quel momento non è che ci fosse stato niente. Sherlock tra l’altro pareva molto rigido, non doveva essere un granché abituato al contatto fisico. Ecco, forse la soluzione migliore era distendere gli animi e fargli passare l’arrabbiatura di qualche ora prima. Pertanto, prese un respiro profondo e iniziò con le spiegazioni.  
«Sono andato a bere una birra con Lestrade» esordì, spezzando il silenzio.  
«Lo so.»  
«Lo sai?» ripeté il dottore, confuso. Se ne era al corrente perché fare tante scenate?  
«Mi pare ovvio.»  
«Ti pare ovvio?»  
«La smetti di ripetere quello che dico? Ieri sera Lestrade ti ha mandato un messaggio e te ne sei accorto solo questa mattina, è di quello che avete discusso fuori dalla sala da tè. Di certo non potete aver parlato dell’omicidio, dato che lo avevo appena risolto. Forse potevate aver discusso di me? E per dirvi che cosa? Di sicuro se avessi voluto fargli una confessione riguardo la nostra relazione, saresti stato tu a parlare e a trattenerlo e invece è avvenuto il contrario: Lestrade ti ha scritto, Lestrade ti ha trattenuto per un braccio mentre mi stavi correndo dietro. Quindi sei uscito con lui e siete andati in quell’orrido pub di George Street che non capisco davvero come mai vi attragga tanto. Come lo so? Ne hai ancora addosso il tanfo. Che poi, John a dirla tutta, freccette a parte, non ci trovo niente di eccezionale.»  
«La birra è buona» mormorò, in risposta mettendosi a sedere «e comunque se lo sapevi, perché ti sei arrabbiato?»  
«Non mi sono arrabbiato» disse, corrucciandosi «solo infastidito. Te ne vai in giro con Kevin; tu e lui da soli, chissà cosa passa per la testa di voi altri.»  
«Non hai motivo d’essere geloso, innanzitutto perché Greg è solo un amico e poi ci siamo limitati a bere un paio di birre e a parlare dei suoi problemi.»  
«E fammi dire che ne ha parecchi, di problemi. Ma dico io, non so chi tra lui e Mycroft si sia più rincretinito. Mio fratello poi è il re degli idioti, anzi la regina, pardon. Prima si abbuffa con i cupcake e le torte del piccolo forno di mamma e poi inizia a fare la cyclette per poter entrare nel vestito da sposo, ma ti rendi conto? [2] Ha allestito una palestra in casa sua. E come se non bastasse tutto questo, c’è il fatto che ha chiesto di sposarlo a George Lestrade, il principe degli inetti di Scotland Yard. Ma ti rendi conto con chi ci andiamo ad imparentare, John? Con uno che non è nemmeno in grado di risolvere un caso da tre o di rispondere sì ad una semplice domanda, facendola così finita. Invece Graham si fa venire i dubbi: “eh, ma io non lo so, Mycroft è così strano”» concluse, con voce falsata.

John era abituato ai monologhi di Sherlock Holmes, ne faceva di continuo e su qualunque argomento. Spesso, la mattina, succedeva che passava minuti interi a parlare su quanto fossero idioti quelli degli zuccherifici e tutto perché, ancora assonnato, non riusciva a svitarne il barattolo. Altre volte invece, e quelle erano le situazioni più pericolose, li faceva mentre era in giro per strada. Coinvolgeva passanti e chiunque gli finisse in traiettoria. Ma questo probabilmente batteva tutti quelli fatti in precedenza perché, al solito, lo aveva sorpreso e John si sentiva uno stupido nel non aver ipotizzato che potesse essere già al corrente di tutto. Non aveva idea di cosa i due fratelli si fossero realmente detti, ma probabilmente sapeva ogni cosa già da tempo e John si ritrovò a domandarsi per quale strano motivo non ne avessero mai parlato prima.  
«Quindi tu sapevi che Mycroft ha chiesto a Greg di sposarlo?»  
«Banale deduzione. Sono entrato in casa sua qualche settimana fa e ho trovato macchinari da palestra ancora imballati, il suo sarto gli aveva appena preso le misure e nel cassetto del comodino c’erano gli anelli.»  
«Non pensavo che ti avesse detto che aveva una relazione.»  
«Non l’ha fatto, credi che io e lui potremmo mai parlare di cose del genere? L’ho capito da solo. Per fortuna sono un genio altrimenti avrei dovuto aspettare le scottanti confessioni di Graham» ironizzò, sogghignando. «Ad esempio, il giorno in cui si sono baciati per la prima volta, Mycroft aveva addosso l’odore dozzinale del dopobarba di Lestrade. Le regine del mondo come lui non utilizzerebbero mai nella vita un prodotto per la cura del corpo da sole cinque sterline, vuoi scherzare? Una sovrana del suo calibro…»  
«Sherlock» mormorò John, con tono di rimprovero.  
«Che c’è? Se qualcuno ha colpa di qualcosa quello è Mycroft.»  
«Ma colpa di che?» sbuffò John, appoggiandosi contro la testata del letto.  
«Non so; di tutto?» Risero entrambi, perché sì, prendere in giro il fratello maggiore di casa Holmes era sempre divertente. Tuttavia, e al contrario di quanto si sarebbe aspettato per i successivi minuti, in cui John si immaginava altre risate e sbeffeggiamenti, l’ilarità del suo compagno di letto non durò molto perché le sue espressioni si fecero più serie e quella cristallina risata si smorzò quasi di colpo.  
«Mi dispiace, John» mormorò, a bassa voce. Si voltò quindi verso di lui scoprendolo a capo chino «dovrai avere pazienza con me. Io sono sempre stato così e non credo di riuscire a cambiare. So di essere geloso, e possessivo, e che quando c’è di mezzo mio fratello mi irrito. Il fatto è che detesto quell’odioso pallone gonfiato. Al diavolo lui e i suoi metodi da agente segreto, per non parlare di quegli atteggiamenti da imperatore del mondo; è insopportabile e il fatto che tu ti veda in segreto con lui mi infastidisce.»  
«Ehi, com’è che tu lo... No, lascia perdere, tanto c’è qualcosa che non sai o non capisci semplicemente guardandomi in faccia?»  
«No, Jawn» scherzò, abbozzando un sorriso compiaciuto.  
«Sul serio, ti capisco e so anche che non riesci a gestire certe situazioni perché, beh, sei tu e mi sa che hai ragione quando dici che sei sociopatico. Già reputo grandioso e così poco da te, il fatto che sei riuscito a dirmi che mi ami, quindi non ti devi giustificare perché ti capisco. Però tu devi comprendere che se esco una era con Lestrade è perché voglio aiutare un amico, non complottare con tuo fratello» fece una pausa, si schiarì la voce cercando il coraggio di dirgli anche quell’ultima cosa che, sapeva, lo avrebbe fatto infuriare. «A proposito, lui sa di noi.»  
«E cavolo, John» sbottò Sherlock, con tono esasperato.  
«Non potevo non dirglielo e sappi che se lui e Greg si sposeranno ti chiederà di fargli da testimone e tu vedi dirgli di sì e di non fare scenate. Basta che tu tenga duro per un paio d’ore.»

Tenere duro per un paio d’ore. Sherlock aveva memorizzato molto bene quella frase nel suo Mind Palace perché, sul momento, gli parve essere qualcosa d’importante. Successivamente, e dopo il matrimonio, Sherlock se l’era ricordato di quell’apparente innocenza con cui John aveva pronunciato quelle parole. Al matrimonio di Mycroft e Lestrade, dopo aver trascorso un’intera giornata a star dietro a quella prima donna di suo fratello, Sherlock si era detto che avrebbe dovuto dare al dottore una sonora punizione. Ma in quel momento non ci pensò e nemmeno rifletté sulle conseguenze dell’acconsentire a fare da testimone perché John prese a baciarlo e tutto il suo mondo si annebbiò. Forse era vero che, in fin dei conti, non detestava per davvero l’altro Holmes, come John era convinto. Ma quello non era proprio il momento per fare i conti con la famiglia. Adesso contavano solo loro, in quel letto morbido e caldo e con il suo dottore preferito a riempirgli ogni stanza del suo Mind Palace.

 

 

**Continua**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Qui John fa riferimento al “Graham Norton show”. Ho controllato la programmazione settimanale della BBC1 e lo show va in onda il venerdì sera dalle 10.35 alle 23.25. Quindi è questa la collocazione temporale, sarà importante per la coerenza nei capitoli successivi.  
> [2] Il piccolo forno di mamma: è una citazione dalla serie “Friends” in una puntata, Chandler e Rachel rubano le torte della vicina, che arrivano da una pasticceria fuori città che si chiama appunto “il piccolo forno di mamma”.


	8. Mutation of a sociopath (Mycroft’s love idea)

«Esistono vari tipi di amore, fratellino caro» aveva detto Mycroft Holmes, con il suo solito tono da nobiluomo e sul volto dipinta una consueta albagia, che aveva l’unico scopo di elevarlo dal resto del mondo in un modo che John Watson trovava assai detestabile. Lui e Lestrade erano appena entrati dalla porta e già l’atmosfera era radicalmente cambiata in casa. Sherlock, ad esempio, si era chiuso in un testardo mutismo che a tutti sembrava più che altro una sorta di fanciullesco capriccio. Ciò che si vedeva infatti, sondando lo sguardo colui il quale poteva considerare ormai come il suo ragazzo, era puro e semplice desiderio di dare fastidio a Mycroft. Il dottore si lasciò cadere tra i morbidi cuscini del divano mentre roteava gli occhi e sbuffava, contrariato. Perché tra i due Holmes ci fosse quel malsano rapporto non gli era per niente chiaro. Certo, Sherlock era una persona complessa e intricata e anche piuttosto contorta, specie in taluni ragionamenti che comprendevano la sfera emotiva. Ma come mai ogni qual volta si trovava a confronto di Mycroft, regrediva sino all’infanzia, a questo davvero non ci arrivava. C’era anche da considerare che John non aveva mai avuto un fratello maschio, con la sua sola sorella a malapena ci parlava. Lui e Harry non potevano dire di conoscersi tanto bene; lei era molto più grande e da ragazzi aveva sempre preferito starsene per i fatti suoi. John veniva sempre ignorato e il poco tempo che trascorrevano assieme, comunicavano a stento. Pertanto non aveva idea di come fosse avere un fratello con il quale vivere in simbiosi, qualcuno con cui trascorrere le giornate a giocare. Naturalmente non sapeva che tipo di giochi Mycroft e Sherlock facessero da bambini, ma da quel poco che aveva intuito da racconti vaghi raccattati qua e là, la loro infanzia doveva esser stata più o meno così. Si era premurato d’indagare, più che altro per curiosità, ma ancora non poteva dire d’aver ottenuto dei risultati. In pratica non sapeva niente di niente.

Sollevò lo sguardo su Mycroft osservando come se ne stesse comodamente seduto alla poltrona di fronte al camino al cospetto del suo capriccioso fratellino mentre, al suo fianco, in piedi, Lestrade si guardava attorno quasi spaesato. Ecco, come fossero arrivati a quel punto tanto rapidamente, John davvero non ne aveva idea. Non era trascorso molto, se non una settimana, da quella serata al pub in cui avevano parlato delle rispettive relazioni sentimentali. Greg aveva raccontato la faccenda della dichiarazione, ma non si era proclamato pazzamente innamorato, né disposto ad accettare la proposta di matrimonio. Anche se, a dirla tutta, non era nemmeno stato necessario l’ammetterlo a viva voce, perché era perfettamente intendibile da quel che gli si leggeva in viso. Una luce nello sguardo, di molto simile all’amore sincero e che persino un uomo come lui (come avrebbe detto Sherlock) riusciva a cogliere. Naturalmente, c’era anche la convinzione che un Holmes o lo si ami o lo si odi. Era risaputo e ormai se l’era detto un’infinità di volte, quanto fosse poco facile sopportarli. Lui per primo sapeva perfettamente che se non c’era attrazione, la prima cosa che veniva spontanea fare era mandare al diavolo. Era certo che da quel punto di vista, Mycroft non fosse poi tanto diverso da Sherlock. Anzi, stare con lui doveva essere anche peggio dato che, di fatto, era il governo inglese e con quegli atteggiamenti da spia non faceva altro che rendere la vita di chi gli stava attorno, un vero inferno. Dubbi in fin dei conti, Lestrade ne aveva sempre avuti riguardo un’ipotetica vita insieme, sul futuro insomma, ma nonostante tutto era rimasto profondamente attaccato a Mycroft senza mai allontanarsene troppo. Prima si erano conosciuti, in seguito baciati e ancora si erano detti che sarebbe stata solo una storia di sesso; poi c’era stato il divorzio da Lidya e quindi che altro? Ah, già, Sherlock aveva finto la propria morte e Mycroft era sparito dalla vita di Greg per quasi un anno e mezzo. Neanche una settimana prima, l’uomo che ora stava in piedi di fronte al camino con sguardo sereno, era il poliziotto più dubbioso della Gran Bretagna mentre adesso ogni paturnia pareva svanita. E non erano trascorsi che pochi giorni. Da come si era aperto con lui quella sera al pub, pareva che dovessero discutere per delle settimane intere e invece erano apparsi così, a braccetto e con un anello di fidanzamento al dito.

Buffo, si era ritrovato a pensare John mentre li aveva visti apparire sulla soglia del salotto, il fatto che mentre Lestrade e Mycroft si fidanzavano, al 221b di Baker Street non era successo praticamente niente. Sherlock si era perso in esperimenti scientifici di varia natura (tra cui il sezionare il cadavere di un opossum) e in un caso di furto di gioielli che aveva risolto in più o meno ventiquattrore; lui invece aveva preferito dedicare il proprio tempo ad aggiornare il blog e ad andare al lavoro. Occuparsi dei pazienti per l’intero arco della giornata lo aveva in parte distratto da quella che era la sua vita dalle cinque della sera alle otto del mattino. Una vita movimentata e pericolosa fatta di corse sui tetti e dardi avvelenati, una vita che, stranamente, era potentemente magnetica. Durante quei giorni non c’erano stati contatti fisici prolungati, baci e abbracci e qualche parola circa il sentimento che li univa, ma poco altro. Ciò che lo aveva preso maggiormente era stata l’osservazione che aveva attuato su Sherlock. Aveva avuto modo di appurare alcuni mutamenti negli atteggiamenti del suo vecchio amico detective. E se il violino continuava voler essere suonato alle tre del mattino, lati del carattere del giovane Holmes si erano notevolmente smussati. Non solo gli aveva dato retta riguardo al fatto di voler essere presentato ai suoi genitori (che comunque ancora non aveva incontrato) ma addirittura pareva aver accettato il fatto del testimone (o almeno così credeva). Perché tra i discorsi in piena notte e i fatti compiuti, c’era un abisso di detto e non detto e di sentimenti contrastanti e, soprattutto, c’era il volto algido e saccente di Mycroft Holmes che ora guardava entrambi con superiorità mentre, al suo fianco, Greg roteava gli occhi al cielo sbuffando infastidito. E mentre i fratelli si lanciavano sguardi di sfida, John piegò la testa da un lato soffermandosi ad osservare meglio Lestrade. Non seppe dire se era per via della posizione in cui stava o per la postura che aveva assunto, ma per un frangente gli ricordò incredibilmente l’immagine del principe Filippo durante le uscite della regina: in disparte e annoiato. Trattenne un sorriso mentre si figurava davanti agli occhi la sovrana ed il suo principesco marito con le sembianze di Mycroft e Lestrade, imponendosi di non scoppiare in una sonora risata e soprattutto di ricordarselo in futuro, per poi farlo notare anche a Sherlock. Non era quello il momento di prenderli in giro o ridere alle loro spalle, o meglio in faccia, facendo battutine caustiche e non solo perché non voleva offendere Greg al quale un po’ voleva bene, ma soprattutto perché voleva evitare i rimproveri di Mycroft. Non sapeva se era per quell’espressione gelida o per i tratti di sfida e tensione che percepiva di tanto in tanto su quella maschera perfetta, ma il signor governo inglese in parte lo angosciava. Non ne era mai stato spaventato, né era rimasto impressionato dal potere che mostrava d’avere. Una parte di lui però aveva lo sempre trovato non soltanto fastidioso o impiccione, ma irritante. Anche in quel momento, il guardarlo o il pensare a chi fosse, gli trasmetteva una sensazione di inquietudine. O forse era solo per la postura che aveva assunto: perfettamente dritta, impeccabile ed elegante nel suo abito gessato grigio, abbellito con gemelli d’oro e cravatta di seta. Gli occhi fissi e puntati in quelli azzurri di Sherlock, carichi di un’espressione annoiata. Sì, perché lo aveva notato, quello sguardo penetrante fissare il giovane detective e farlo con una certa intensità. Probabilmente quell’incessante strimpellare nemmeno lo toccava; non pareva infastidito dal continuo torturare le corde del violino che Sherlock non smetteva di far ascoltare loro, quasi fosse una splendida sinfonia. Visto da lì, pareva che Mycroft non badasse neanche all’evidente nervosismo che si percepiva nell’aria. Dei due, Sherly era il solo a lasciar trasparire qualcosa che assomigliasse a dei sentimenti. Sentimenti che, naturalmente, non potevano che avvicinarsi alla rabbia.

L’attenzione di John fu attirata da Sherlock, il quale prese ad agitarsi sulla poltrona per l’ennesima volta da che la felice coppia si era accomodata in casa. Lo vide sbuffare dopodiché sollevare lo sguardo su suo fratello; non gli disse nulla tuttavia ciò che occupava la sua mente eccezionale era talmente eloquente, che gli parve quasi di riuscire ad aprire una delle porte del suo Mind Palace e guardarci dentro. Non solo non voleva ascoltarlo, ma nemmeno gradiva il vederlo. Di continuo evitava il suo sguardo e quando gli capitava di alzare gli occhi, subito li riabbassava lasciando trasparire evidente fastidio. Quanto ancora sarebbe andata avanti quella colossale pagliacciata, il buon dottore davvero non lo sapeva. Tuttavia dovette ammettere che non si sarebbe perso un simile spettacolo per niente al mondo, pertanto si lasciò andare tra i cuscini del divano godendosi l’ottimo Earl Grey che Mrs Hudson aveva da poco servito loro.  
«Esiste l’amore fraterno ne hai mai sentito parlare, Sherly?» proseguì Mycroft, con una punta d’ironia. «Poi c’è l’amicizia, il sesso e infine l’amore platonico. Certi uomini si amano per tutta una vita, vivono l’uno per l’altro fino all’ultimo dei loro giorni senza mai essersi scambiati un solo bacio. A coppie come questa basta lo stare insieme, non interessa nient’altro; non hanno bisogno di cose come il sesso per essere felici. In tutta onestà, Sherly caro, credevo che tu e il dottor Watson apparteneste a questa categoria di persone. Sapevo che a legarvi c’era qualcosa di profondo, però non pensavo che un giorno ve ne sareste resi conto e che addirittura vi sareste uniti in una coppia. Fin dalla prima volta che lo vidi capii che la tua esistenza sarebbe arrivata ad una svolta: la tua salvezza o la tua rovina. Perché se si era insinuato nella tua vita tanto rapidamente, allora non potevi che esserne indissolubilmente legato. Sono così poche le persone che sopporti attorno a te che, credimi, non è necessario avere una mente eccezionale come lo è la mia per capirlo. Lo hai fatto entrare talmente in fretta e lui si è adattato a te e al tuo carattere così velocemente, che sono assolutamente convinto che… Ma no, non sono qui per parlarti di questo. Voglio solo dirti che lo sapevo (ovviamente) e che l’ho sempre saputo (e da molto prima di te). O John ti avrebbe liberato dall’oscurità nella quale avevi sempre vissuto, o saresti morto pur di salvarlo (cosa che hai quasi fatto, tra l’altro). Come può dedurre anche una mente semplice come la tua, Sherly caro, in entrambi i casi io avevo già capito che provavi dei sentimenti. E se una parte di me era curiosa di vederti all’opera con delle emozioni reali e non platoniche, buona parte della mia persona era ancora più preoccupata su quale fosse la maniera migliore per tenervi al sicuro. I sentimenti… Credevo che ti fossi rifiutato di provarne quando ancora andavi all’asilo. Sei sempre stato così egocentrico, che è ironico anche solo il pensare che tu abbia cambiato tutte le tue convinzioni mettendo brutalmente da parte ogni cosa in cui credevi, solo per una persona.» John trattenne un sorriso quando notò l’espressione di Sherlock mutare rapidamente dall’arrabbiato al furibondo. Tanta ira doveva essere per via di quel continuo ribadire da parte di Mycroft che il suo cervello fosse superiore a quello di tutti, persino a quello del grande Sherlock Holmes. Naturalmente, il suo già piuttosto infastidito ragazzo non arrivò ad ipotizzare che lo stesse solo prendendo in giro e provocando per farlo esplodere, perché una persona normale avrebbe lasciato correre. Lui invece parve rabbuiarsi ancora di più ed infatti quando poco dopo aprì la bocca per ribattere, il suo di norma baritonale tono voce fu decisamente più elevato e saccente.  
«Stai parlando di me, Mycroft o di te?» sputò fuori Sherlock. «Perché io, al contrario di te, ho sempre avuto amici. Quello solo e triste sei sempre stato tu. Però invece adesso salta fuori che ti sei trovato il tuo bel pesciolino rosso, ma che bravo che sei, maestà. Anche se dovrei rimproverarti dato che quando te l’ho espressamente chiesto, mi hai detto esattamente il contrario. Ma io lo avevo già capito da tempo, perché io sono superiore» concluse, facendogli il verso. D’altra parte, si ritrovò a pensare John mentre li ascoltava beccarsi, quei due erano perfettamente uguali quindi non faticò a credere che sarebbero potuti andare avanti delle ore a tirarsi frecciatine. La sola cosa che sperava era che prima o poi la smettessero perché se l’ora del tè ormai stava passando, non aveva intenzione di tardare con la cena solo per vederli litigare. Piuttosto avrebbe preso Lestrade e sarebbero andati a cenare fuori oppure a guardarsi un film, qualunque cosa pur di lasciarli lì da soli ed era più che certo che anche Greg la pensasse allo stesso modo.  
«Hai rinunciato a ciò che eri sicuro di essere e l’hai fatto solo perché ami John» continuò il maggiore di casa Holmes, imperturbabile.  
«Non essere ripetitivo, Mycroft, mi pare di avertela già fatta la battuta sul fatto che stai parlando di te e non di me. Non annoiarmi e vai dritto al punto per il quale sei qui. Ritengo che tutto questo parlare sia durato anche troppo per i nostri standard.»

John vide il maggiore di casa Holmes stirare le labbra in un sorriso falsato. Dopo, il dottore voltò lo sguardo alla sua destra dove un ammutolito Lestrade ancora se ne stava immobile e osservava i due con nello sguardo, quello che ipotizzò essere pentimento. Un’espressione sul genere del: “chi me lo ha fatto fare” o “perché diavolo gli ho detto di sì”. Rise di nuovo e, mentre le dita affusolate e callose di Sherlock non la smettevano di torturare le corde del violino, finalmente Mycroft decise di porre fine a quell’interminabile tortura.  
«Io e Gregory ci uniremo in una civil-partnership e sarei lieto se tu mi facessi da testimone.»  
 

 

 

  _oOoOo_  

Sherlock aveva ascoltato con attenzione ogni singola parola pronunciata dall’uomo che aveva progettato d’assassinare almeno un migliaio di volte da che era bambino, e che non aveva mai smesso di voler uccidere nemmeno dopo esser diventando più grande. Appena la sua passione per gli omicidi aveva iniziato a crescere infatti, il più piccolo di casa Holmes aveva attuato almeno una cinquantina di piani per farlo fuori. Ognuno di questi prevedeva un occultamento del cadavere così elaborato, che nemmeno Sherlock stesso sarebbe riuscito a capire, se si fosse ritrovato a risolvere un simile caso. Negli anni successivi, ma non ancora quindicenne, dal soffitto della camera da letto di Sherlock avevano iniziato a penzolare più manichini impiccati con le fattezze di Mycroft, di quanti abiti ci fossero nell’armadio. La parte spassosa, a parte la progettazione del delitto e la successiva spartizione del corpo, era quando sua signoria entrava in stanza e vedeva un po’ ovunque finti cadaveri che gli somigliassero. Piuttosto che il suo nome scritto a caratteri cubitali sul soffitto, con quello che (sperava) non fosse sangue vero. Era buffo il fatto che quelle cose gli tornassero in mente proprio adesso, con lui seduto di fronte ad annunciargli l’imminente matrimonio. E già che parlava di matrimonio... Beh, mai nella vita si sarebbe aspettato una cosa simile da parte di Mycroft, sposarsi con Lestrade esulava e di molto dall’immagine che aveva sempre avuto del suo fratellone. Qualcuno nato per stare da solo, fatto elusivamente per compiacere sé stesso e il proprio ego. Perché era sempre stato così, anche da piccolini. Sherlock non sapeva nemmeno dire quante volte aveva ribadito il suo essere migliore: più intelligente, più bravo, più brillante nelle deduzioni, più rapido a capire eccetera, eccetera, eccetera. Però l’uomo che adesso si trovava ad avere di fronte non gli ricordava per niente colui che aveva imparato a conoscere; manteneva naturalmente quell’immagine algida e fredda tipica di lui, ma era diverso da come lo aveva sempre visto. Forse era a causa di Lestrade perché, in effetti, da che era iniziata quella loro relazione aveva ovviamente notato quanto fosse cambiato. Il sentimento che provava per quello stupido poliziotto trapelava spesso dai suoi occhi o dagli atteggiamenti che assumeva. Lo aveva capito da tempo che qualcosa di profondo lo univa a quell’ottuso yarder, ma per assurdo lo aveva realizzato soltanto poco prima, quando lo aveva visto fare il proprio regale ingresso con l’ombrello ad un braccio ed un sorridente, quanto fastidioso, Marvin Lestrade dall’altro lato. Non aveva saputo dire se era per via del fatto che quella era stata la prima volta che li aveva visti insieme oppure se era solo suggestione, o ancora per il sorriso lievemente stirato che era apparso ad un certo punto sul viso d’entrambi, ma Mycroft era mutato. Pareva più sereno, più felice ed era così poco da lui, da fargli quasi venire i brividi. E sì, non avrebbe dovuto, ma non riuscì a trattenersi dal fare confronti. Lo aveva sempre fatto fin da che erano bambini e si sfidavano su chi dei due fosse il più brillante. Anche Sherlock appariva tanto diverso da com’era sempre stato? Anche il suo sguardo era mutato al punto da apparire felice? Chissà se Mycroft provava per Lestrade qualcosa di simile a quanto lui sentiva per John.

Fu a quel punto che un miscuglio di sentimenti contrastanti prese ad agitarsi dentro il logico e razionale Sherlock Holmes. Ed erano tanto potenti ed esulavano così tanto da lui, che a stento faticava a riconoscersi. Ciò che più di tutto lo faceva imbestialire, era che tutte le volte che aveva a che fare con Mycroft, si sentiva come se avesse ancora cinque anni. Probabilmente, si ritrovò a pensare, se fossero state persone come John o Lestrade, si sarebbero parlate e confrontate sui reciproci sentimenti, ma erano Holmes, loro, e parlare non era qualcosa di contemplato. Anche se una parte di lui era curiosa e voleva sapere, a prevalere fu la rabbia e il senso di rivalsa. Sapeva d’aver fatto una promessa a John, di avergli detto che avrebbe cercato di appianare i rapporti, iniziando dalla faccenda del testimone (per quanto detestasse l’idea). Però più lo guardava, più lo detestava anzi no, più sentiva dentro di sé la voglia di accontentarlo sì, ma non subito non alle condizioni messe da altri. Perché lui era Sherlock Holmes, era unico ed eccezionale, dotato di abilità che nessuno possedeva e non poteva certo permettere che Mycroft gli dicesse come comportarsi. Aveva sempre provato ad imporsi su di lui e probabilmente sempre ci avrebbe tentato, ma non quella volta. E non gli interessava se ci sarebbe andato di mezzo Lestrade, non gli importava di niente neanche della promessa fatta a John (beh, forse di quella un po’ sì). Quindi gli sorrise, beffardo, si portò il violino alla spalla e tese l’archetto prendendo un bel respiro per poi iniziare a suonare. E appena prima che le note della marcia nuziale di Mendelssohn prendessero vita, gli rispose nel solo modo che poteva. [1]  
«Scordatelo!» E John alzò gli occhi al cielo.

 

**Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Marcia nuziale di Mendelssohn: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bq5rHcr4wco
> 
> Ho cercato a lungo il termine più adatto per il titolo.“Change” per indicare il cambiamento non mi sembrava sufficientemente incisivo. Alla fine ho optato per la parola “mutation” dato che ha un significato ambivalente, l’idea della mutazione associata al proprio miglioramento caratteriale la trovavo adatta, specie per il personaggio di Mycroft.


	9. The liturgy of kiss

Se fuori il sole splendesse alto nel cielo o se diluviasse, John Watson questo non lo sapeva perché dalle finestre della camera da letto non filtrava nulla di nulla, neanche un misero spiraglio di luce. E a dire il vero, niente sarebbe passato almeno per un altro po’. Era domenica e nemmeno sotto minaccia si sarebbe mosso da lì, specie perché erano solo le sette del mattino ed un frastuono al piano di sotto lo aveva svegliato di soprassalto. Di pro c’era che stava facendo un sogno terribile nel quale Mycroft e Sherlock erano un enorme cane a due teste, le cui capocce non facevano che litigare fra di loro. Insomma più o meno quanto era avvenuto il pomeriggio precedente, durante quello che John aveva definito come l’incubo più diabolicamente spassoso al quale avesse mai assistito. Da un lato c’era in lui la consapevolezza che neanche per merito di un intervento divino, i due Holmes sarebbero mai andati d’accordo, dall’altra invece albergava in un angolo del suo cervello un’ilarità sfrenata. Vedere il volto sempre compassato di Mycroft, tirato dal nervoso era stata un’immagine impareggiabile. Dopo che Sherlock si era rifiutato di fargli da testimone, le espressioni della “regina” erano diventate ancor più cupe e la sua uscita da lì, al braccio di uno sconsolato Lestrade, era stata talmente repentina, che a stento ebbero modo di percepire la traccia del costoso profumo di Mycroft. Quella che il suo capriccioso ragazzo aveva definito come la scia di bava delle lumache, che odorava di dopobarba da cinquecento sterline. John si ritrovò a ridere sonoramente, affossando il naso nel cuscino per non farsi sentire mentre si rotolava tra le coperte sfatte. Solo allora osservò, anzi realizzò che l’altro cuscino non aveva impresso il profumo di Sherlock e che la sua metà del letto era intatta. La deduzione era a prova di idiota: non aveva dormito lì. Ed anche se avrebbe dovuto farci l’abitudine al suo continuo andare e venire, John a fatica riusciva a staccarsi perché ormai si era abituato a toccarlo, specie in quei momenti quando, nel dormiveglia, lo abbracciava stretto.    
  
Era iniziata per caso, questa cosa di dormire insieme non veniva mai preventivata, semplicemente succedeva. Fin da quella prima sera, quando John aveva raccattato i piccoli pezzi del misero coraggio che si era ritrovato e aveva domandato al suo neo ragazzo di dormire assieme. Incredibile, era stato che si erano sentiti entrambi perfettamente a loro agio sotto le stesse coperte; con uno Sherlock addirittura sereno e rilassato. La seconda sera invece c’era stato un lieve imbarazzo, da parte di John, che subito era sfumato dopo che aveva visto il suo detective infilarsi sotto le lenzuola, con un libro tra le mani e gli occhiali inforcati sul naso.  
«Ti dispiace se leggo?» gli aveva domandato, poco dopo. Il dottore ricordò di non esser stato in grado di rispondere, se non con un balbettio indistinto al quale era seguita una domanda di Sherlock che gli chiedeva (anche se forse era meglio dire che pretendeva) il suo bacio della buona notte. Tutte le sere a venire erano andate più o meno alla stessa maniera, delle volte Sherlock era rimasto al piano inferiore a lavorare raggiungendolo solo a notte fonda, altre invece lo aveva seguito subito. Ad essere strano era che non c’era ritualità nei loro atteggiamenti, come se stessero cercando di trovare un ritmo, un’abitudine, ma non ci riuscissero perché semplicemente non poteva esistere. La loro vita non era fatta di gesti quotidiani, di cose sempre uguali e ripetitive, perché nulla in Sherlock Holmes era normale. C’erano dei periodi in cui non dormiva addirittura per quarantottore e John si ritrovava a doverlo visitare, non senza trovare resistenze, alle quattro del mattino dopo avergli fatto bere un tè forzatamente. Quanto in quella vita condivisa a Baker Street ci fosse di quotidiano, era davvero infinitesimale. La sola costante erano quei baci: uno al mattino e uno la sera, dati qualunque cosa accadesse loro. E a John faceva impressione, il fatto che delle volte Sherlock interrompesse addirittura lo svolgere di un esperimento pur d’accontentarlo. Ecco, quella era una delle questioni di cui non avevano mai discusso. Perché il suo sociopatico ragazzo avesse accettato di compiere un gesto rituale e monotono, non glielo aveva ancora mai spiegato e lui per primo si era sempre trattenuto dal chiederglielo. Un po’ per paura, un po’ per indolenza, insomma per la poca voglia di mettersi a discutere con lui di simili questioni. Se Sherlock faceva una cosa era perché la voleva, giusto? Non si era mai visto che agisse contro la propria volontà. E poi, beh, poi c’era la questione del sesso. Si erano scambiati tanti baci e molte carezze, in fondo, dormire insieme comprendeva il riuscire toccarsi ed erano tutte effusioni immensamente piacevoli, ma decisamente un po’ troppo caste per la libido di John. Ad esempio, aveva intessuto un rapporto di amore e odio con gli abbracci che si scambiavano; delle volte accadeva che s’azzardava ad accennare dei timidi ed impacciati palpeggiamenti, ma subito ritraeva le mani e lasciava Sherlock libero. Si era sempre detto che il suo ragazzo necessitava di un periodo di adattamento (cosa comunque vera) la realtà però, quella più sfacciata e brutale, era che ne era spaventato. Si poteva dire terrorizzato, dal farci l’amore. Tanta era la voglia, quanto grande era l’ansia e la paura di non essere all’altezza, di deluderlo rendendo la sua prima volta decisamente dimenticabile (evitando ovviamente di considerare che era anche la sua, di prima volta con un uomo). Il problema maggiore era che non aveva idea di come parlargliene, aspettava sempre l’occasione più giusta per poter affrontare l’argomento, che fosse dell’umore adatto e propenso a discutere di talune questioni. Quindi rimandava, e rimandava, e trascorreva la maggior parte delle ore d’ambulatorio a riflettere su quali termini fosse più corretto utilizzare, per discutere di sesso con un sociopatico presumibilmente vergine.  
  
Allungò una mano verso il cuscino freddo e non poté evitare di chiedersi dove fosse stato per tutta la notte, cosa avesse fatto o se avesse dormito. Per quanto ne sapeva non c’erano state chiamate di Lestrade, né aveva esperimenti in corso e se fosse entrato un cliente lo avrebbe certamente sentito. Ma per quanto forte fosse la sua curiosità, l’ipotesi di alzarsi da lì ed uscire dal piacevole tepore delle coperte era del tutto impensabile. Per questo rotolò ancora tra le lenzuola, coprendosi fin sopra il naso e beandosi del meraviglioso tepore che queste gli regalavano. Non trascorsero molti minuti, e in effetti stava già per addormentarsi, quando sentì qualcuno salire le scale. Sorrise, sbadigliando sonoramente prima di percepire un leggero frusciare d’abiti attraversare la porta spalancata. Dopo, il materasso si piegò sotto il peso di Sherlock ed una mano fresca raggiunse il suo viso, accarezzandogli la fronte accaldata.  
«Buongiorno» biascicò John, a mezza bocca, sbadigliando di nuovo. «Si può sapere che casino hai fatto giù di sotto?»  
«Stavo provando a farmi il caffè.»  
«Provando? Significa che non ci sei riuscito?»  
«Andiamo, John, è a prova di idiota» sbuffò, raggiungendolo sotto le coperte.  
«Quindi non ce l’hai fatta» annuì.  
«Mh, a mia difesa le istruzioni sono estremamente imprecise. Quanti grammi di caffè occorrono per prepararne uno forte? E per quale quantità d’acqua? Non si sono indicazioni che servano a qualcosa; cosa significa un cucchiaino?»  
«Santo cielo e dici d’essere un genio» mormorò il dottore, tirandosi a sedere e scostando il piumone.  
«Dove vai?»  
«A farti il caffè, mica lo volevi?»  
«No, aspetta» gli rispose, inaspettatamente e trattenendolo per un braccio «resta qui!»  
«Ma non…»  
«Non voglio che ti allontani.»  
«V-va bene» annuì, incerto, ma rimettendosi ugualmente steso. Perché era raro che Sherlock chiedesse espressamente la sua compagnia, di solito lo faceva capire con gesti od occhiate, ma mai lo diceva apertamente. Era certo che ne fosse imbarazzato e per questo non aveva mai preteso che gli dicesse qualcosa, anche perché John riteneva già grandioso e straordinario, il fatto che gli avesse detto d’amarlo. Lui, che “stare sul ghiaccio” era quello che gli riusciva meglio e che parlare di sentimenti era assolutamente fuori dalla sua concezione di conversazione interessante.  
  
Decise che si sarebbe limitato ai gesti mettendo da parte grandi discorsi, almeno per il momento. Si voltò quindi su un fianco, allungando una mano verso di lui. La stanza era immersa nel buio e non gli era possibile vederlo bene in viso, ma dal corridoio entrava sufficiente luce affinché riuscisse a scorgerne i contorni e i riccioli che ricadevano sul cuscino. Gli accarezzò una guancia, stupendosi appena la scoprì calda. Pensò più volte d’iniziare una conversazione, ma era come se non sapesse bene da che parte iniziare. Stavano insieme da così poco e anche se si conoscevano da anni, aveva paura di sembrargli ossessivo. Non voleva dare di sé un’immagine soffocante o insistente perché, in fin dei conti, Sherlock era sempre stato solo. Non aveva mai pensato per due persone e se una notte la trascorreva fuori o giù in salone, non pensava minimamente al dover dare spiegazioni a qualcuno. Quello che John sapeva su di lui, gli bastava a ritenere che non pensasse affatto di dover dire cosa avesse fatto per tutta la notte. Non voleva cambiarlo, non sarebbe stato giusto e a dirla tutta nemmeno lo desiderava perché Sherlock era meraviglioso e lo era esattamente per come era fatto. Però, e in assoluta contraddizione con sé stesso, si disse che non c’era niente di male nel domandarglielo perché magari aveva trascorso la nottata a lavorare, preso da un caso arrivato all’ultimo e aveva preferito non svegliarlo. Quindi (auto-convincendosi) si disse che non era per insistenza, ma solo per curiosità. E poi sarebbe rimasto sul vago, senza insistere eccessivamente. In ogni caso, non era per gelosia, proprio no.  
«Che hai fatto stanotte?» esordì, con voce forse troppo bassa e roca e pertanto si schiarì la gola.  
«Ero qui, John.»  
«Non mi freghi, detective, la tua metà del letto era intonsa quando mi sono svegliato.»  
«Ho detto che ero qui, non che ero a letto. Al solito, tu guardi e non osservi, John.»  
«E dove hai dormito? A terra? Oddio non l’hai fatto, vero?» chiese, sbarrando gli occhi.  
«No, non avevo sonno, ero troppo sovreccitato. Mi stavo così annoiando, che ero venuto per prendere la pistola che tieni nascosta nel retro del cassetto del comodino, ma mi sono accorto che avevi gli incubi. Di solito mi basta suonare il violino per calmarti, ma non smettevi e non sapevo come fare e… beh, ma non è importante.» Sherlock si voltò dall’altra parte, dandogli la schiena e chiudendosi in una sorta di ostinato mutismo. Non era necessario leggergli nella mente per capire che era imbarazzato. Anzi, probabilmente non si trattava nemmeno solo di quello, sembrava aver addirittura paura del suo giudizio o forse d’apparire troppo debole. Ma lui non l’avrebbe mal giudicato, mai lo avrebbe fatto perché sapeva che era una creatura stupefacente solo che non aveva mai compreso la portata di tanta magnificenza. La maniera con cui Sherlock Holmes era in grado d’amarlo era strabiliante e così… strano; così assolutamente non da lui, da fargli credere sul serio che non era possibile conoscere le persone per quello che erano veramente. Chissà quante cose ancora non sapeva di Sherlock, quante ne doveva scoprire.  
  
Gli si fece vicino, non troppo, non da soffocarlo, solo un po’ di più e quel tanto che bastò da poter percepire il calore del suo corpo e il profumo fruttato dello shampoo. Gli passò una mano su un fianco, scendendo fino a potergli toccare una gamba, ma senza azzardarsi oltre. Non c’era erotismo nei suoi gesti, né la premura di certi baci; solo la voglia di stargli vicino. E poco importava se averlo a portata, aumentava la sua voglia di farselo a dismisura, perché c’erano altre cose che contavano più che un mero desiderio sessuale.  
«Lo sai che puoi dirmi ciò che pensi o fai; sì? E che in alcun modo io ti prenderei in giro, vero che lo sai, no?» Da quella domanda, ciò che ottenne fu silenzio. Un silenzio lungo e insistente, a tratti assordante. Se Sherlock fosse stato un po’ più simile a lui, forse avrebbe proseguito con le rassicurazioni, ma sapeva per certo che non era necessario: se stava zitto era perché stava pensando e racimolando le idee. Quindi ciò che fece su addossarsi maggiormente al suo corpo, in attesa. Senza fretta, né erotica premura appoggiò l’orecchio contro la sua schiena ritrovandosi a sorridere del rumore del suo respiro leggero, godendoselo come se fosse una di quelle bellissime musiche suonate al violino. Successe quando s’azzardò a stringere appena la presa sul suo fianco imprimendo un poco di forza, che Sherlock si ridestò da quel profondo mutismo.  
«Parlare è difficile» esordì, a voce bassa, in poco più di un sussurro appena udibile «non l’ho mai fatto con nessuno. Tu sei la prima persona a cui dico certe cose.»  
«Lo so» annuì John, sfregando il naso sul suo collo da cigno ed inalando il buon odore della pelle.  
«Il primo a cui me le lascio fare, certe cose.»  
«So anche questo» mormorò il dottore, forse un po’ più languido.  
«Quindi non prendertela se non ti dico subito che ho trascorso la notte a tenerti la mano, sperando che ti passassero gli incubi. Non mi piace quando sogni la guerra.»  
«Oh, Sherlock!» esclamò. Si poteva essere più dolci, si poteva? Era mai possibile che l’apatico ed austero Sherlock Holmes, fosse in grado di compiere azioni tanto splendide?  
  
C’era stato un periodo in cui John era stato realmente convinto che un uomo del genere non potesse in alcuna maniera provare sentimenti, ma adesso si vergognava enormemente dei suoi stessi pensieri. Perché il fatto che avesse un cervello eccezionale o che non avesse mai mostrato emozioni, non significava che fosse totalmente incapace d’amare. Forse, anzi di sicuro, Sherlock non sarebbe più riuscito ad esprimere il suo amore in modo chiaro e palese, ma l’aver trascorso l’intera notte al suo fianco e solo per tenergli la mano, non era già quella una dichiarazione? Sorrise dolcemente, mentre lo aiutava voltarsi e a stendersi sulla schiena. Gli affondò una mano tra i capelli morbidi scompigliandoli appena, dopodiché lo baciò. Non seppe se era per via di quanto gli aveva appena rivelato, ma quella volta John capì di non potersi fermare. E anche se non ne avevano ancora mai parlato e affrontare l’argomento, nella sua testa, avrebbe richiesto una buona dose di parole attente e delicate, in quel momento parve neanche pensarci. Baciò Sherlock e lo fece con intenso erotismo, intrecciando le loro lingue mentre le mani vagavano sul suo petto nudo toccando, tastando, beandosi della morbidezza della pelle bianca e liscia, ma soprattutto eccitandosi dell’innocente lussuria che metteva nei movimenti. Era come se serpeggiasse sotto il suo corpo, si addossava e poi subito ritraeva con sensualità. Lo sentì mugolare, certamente di piacere, e in parte se ne stupì. Perché non lo stava cacciando via come invece aveva ipotizzato potesse fare, né lo sentì rifiutare dicendogli che era troppo presto. Pertanto, incoraggiato da quei mormorii leggeri e dall’ardore sempre crescente dei loro baci, dalla sua bocca aperta ed accogliente, dalla timida pressione ai suoi fianchi, John proseguì prendendo a torturare anche il collo. Lo morse delicatamente, lo leccò e baciò ancora, mentre le mani imperterrite vagavano sul torace e poi giù fino agli addominali, accarezzandoli e lambendoli con la lingua. Tutto questo fino a che, preso da un impeto di passione, John gli salì sopra. Si stese sul suo corpo longilineo cercando di non gravargli addosso col proprio peso, mentre la bocca non dava tregua a quella di Sherlock e la baciava senza sosta.  
  
Non si era mai sentito in quella maniera, John Watson, così… libero. Di fare e di agire. Tanto libero di baciarlo e di toccarlo, di impossessarsi del suo cuore così come della sua bocca carnosa, di approfittare di quel corpo magnifico e di bersi i suoi gemiti incontrollati. C’era qualcosa in Sherlock che lo eccitava in una maniera che mai aveva provato prima. Proprio lui, che aveva sempre provato pulsioni esclusivamente per belle ragazze, che si vantava delle conquiste con compagni d’armi o colleghi d’università, adesso si ritrovava tanto scombussolato da un altro uomo. Certamente bellissimo, dotato di una magnificenza che era più oggettiva che soggettiva, ma pur sempre di sesso maschile.  
  
Sherlock si mosse sotto di lui, forse sistemandosi meglio e John smise di baciarlo ritrovandosi invece a guardarlo. Gli accarezzò i capelli (ancora) affondando le mani tra i ricci scuri e tirandoli appena. Ad un certo punto capì d’essersi perso nell’azzurro delle sue iridi, non appena comprese di star sospirando come di fronte a un opera d’arte. Lo baciò di nuovo, ormai nemmeno le contava più le volte in cui lo aveva fatto, questa volta però lambì il suo bellissimo collo lungo mentre con le dita si perse a torturare i capezzoli scoperti, già induriti dal suo tocco. Sherlock mugolò di nuovo e questa volta, John si bloccò letteralmente. Qualcosa non stava andando per il verso giusto, quelli infatti non erano più gemiti di piacere, quanto piuttosto di fastidio. Ed era proprio lui, Sherlock, ad essere a disagio tanto da apparire rigido tra le sue braccia. Panico, John Watson fu investito da un’ondata di puro panico. No, no, no, no; non era così che sarebbe dovuta andare. La paura iniziò ad assalirlo specie appena incrociò i suoi occhi sbarrati e l’espressione terrorizzata che gli dipingeva il viso. Si scostò immediatamente, allontanandosi prima d’assicurarsi che stesse bene.  
«Scusami, John» lo sentì mormorare. «Ma è che io non… voglio dire, non penso di potere.»  
«Non c’è bisogno che ti giustifichi, Sherlock, capisco benissimo. Sono io che mi sono lasciato prendere la mano. Sapevo perfettamente che non eri ancora pronto per il passo successivo, avrei dovuto immaginarlo» mormorò il dottore, in risposta, prima d’alzarsi dal letto. Lo circumnavigò raggiungendo di fretta la finestra e spalancandola facendo così entrare un po’ di luce. L’aria fresca del mattino lo svegliò e i raggi tenui del sole primaverile, che gli investirono gli occhi facendoglieli lacrimare leggermente, non erano un fastidio. Inspirò a pieni polmoni la tiepida aria di Baker Street, i rumori di Londra arrivarono alle sue orecchie come una sveglia. In parte, pensò, dovette ammettere che guardare il panorama era rincuorante: sole, vento, vita, e gente, gente per strada, gente nelle auto, gente che ignorava ogni cosa. Tutto gli arrivò addosso come una manna dal cielo, liberandogli la testa. Persino l’eccitazione scemò, finendo in poco meno di niente. Solo il ricordo rimase, la freschissima memoria che già lo torturava. Perché se fino a poco prima era emozionato ed eccitato, adesso era decisamente terrorizzato. La paura d’aver rovinato tutto e d’aver fatto allontanare Sherlock definitivamente, iniziò a prendere il sopravvento facendolo decisamente sragionare. Come aveva potuto perdere il senno fino a quel punto? Eppure se l’era detto e ripetuto che stava con un ragazzo che di normale aveva decisamente poco.  
«Io…» disse di nuovo Sherlock. John però questa volta nemmeno si voltò perché sentiva d’avere ancora bisogno d’aria e di respirarne di fresca, anzi, probabilmente avrebbe avuto bisogno di una doccia fredda al più presto.  
«Ho detto che non devi giustificarti, io ti capisco benissimo» ripeté, ora più seccato. Quella conversazione non gli piaceva per niente, Sherlock non doveva spiegarsi, perché lui in fondo lo sapeva che i tempi non erano ancora maturi fino a quel punto.  
«No, che non mi capisci» sbottò invece il detective, sorprendendolo e scattando all’impiedi e sbraitando così come mai lo aveva sentito fare prima.  
«Non è possibile che tu possa sapere cosa mi passa per la testa» continuò «altrimenti non avresti fatto quello che hai fatto.»  
«Non credevo fosse una cosa tanto terribile, un paio di minuti fa mi è sembrato che anche a te piacesse» gli disse John, girandosi un poco fino a poterlo guardare.  
«Non era un bacio come gli altri, stava per sfociare in altro e io… insomma, oh, per l’amor del cielo; perché dev’essere così dannatamente difficile? Se avessi pensato che rivelarti i miei sentimenti avrebbe comportato il dover fare anche certe cose, non te l’avrei mai detto.»  
  
Si voltò. Dopo questa frase John si voltò, non preoccupandosi di farlo di scatto e non badando nemmeno al suo apparire furente. Non gliene importò perché, se prima si era sentito semplicemente frustrato dal rifiuto, adesso sentimenti molto più complessi si agitavano dentro di lui. Rabbia, furia e delusione, soprattutto. Erano molto più che sensazioni e presero ad agitarsi in John in una maniera incontrollata, mandandolo in confusione e facendolo arrabbiare. Perché Sherlock gli aveva appena detto le parole che non avrebbe mai voluto sentire. Insomma, aveva lasciato Mary per tornare a Baker Street e proprio quando aveva iniziato a convincersi che non avrebbe mai potuto esserci nulla fra di loro, Sherlock si era dichiarato. E adesso invece lo rimangiava? In che razza di inferno era sceso? Prese un profondo respiro, stringendo forte le mani a pugno e convincendosi come prima cosa, a lasciar perdere la faccenda di Mary. In fondo, allora era stato in grado di decidere da solo se sposarla o meno, ma un paio di cosette gliele volle comunque dire perché quello stupido aveva passato tutti i limiti possibili e non poteva fargliela passare liscia.  
«Ti svelerò un segreto, Sherlock.» E la sua voce fu calma, pacata e incredibilmente tranquilla. John si sentì dominato da una razionale freddezza che solo ai tempi in cui era stato soldato aveva mosso le sue intenzioni. Pugni stretti e braccia tese, sguardo fisso a non lasciar tregua al più confuso e imbarazzato Holmes con cui mai avesse avuto a che fare. Perché no, non gli avrebbe dato tregua. Perché era troppo, quella volta aveva davvero superato i limiti.  
«Quando dici ad una persona che la ami e poi la baci, si presume che da quel momento tu e quella persona siate in una relazione. Stare in una relazione, Sherlock, implica tutta una serie di cose che si presume si facciano: baciarsi, dormire insieme, passarsi i biscotti la mattina, guardare la televisione l’uno accanto all’altro e non dover chiedere il permesso quando si vuole toccare il proprio compagno.»  
«Questo è quello che non capisco» prese ad urlare Sherlock, come un matto, iniziando a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza con fare nervoso. «Non mi sembrano altro che stupide convenzioni sociali e mi fa imbestialire il fatto d’essere costretto a farle. Stare in una relazione significa per forza dover dormire insieme tutte le sere o baciarsi in ogni momento? La mattina e prima di dormire, come se stessi assumendo pasticche medicinali? Come una liturgia o un rituale religioso? E chi lo ha stabilito? Esistono delle regole? C’è una legge e se non lo faccio c’è una punizione?»  
«Sì, Sherlock, si chiama buon senso. Ma non mi aspetto che tu riesca a capire come funzionano i rapporti tra le persone, dato che il solo essere vivente con cui vai d’accordo sei tu. Ti serve più tempo per arrivare al sesso? Non vuoi baciarmi perché sei preso da altro? D’accordo, allora dimmelo e sii chiaro nel farlo. Non rinfacciarmi l’avermi detto che mi ami, ammettendo che avresti preferito non farlo, perché è una vera carognata. Ah, no, ma sta’ tranquillo perché lo stupido sono io. Sono io il solito idiota che si è crogiolato nell’illusione di poter avere un rapporto normale con te. Sono proprio scemo.» Aveva gridato e non avrebbe voluto farlo, ma così come lo amava alla follia adesso era quella stessa follia a farlo gridare ad instillargli lentamente l’odio. Tanto lo amava, quando adesso lo detestava. In due sentimenti opposti e contrastanti che solo Sherlock poteva tirargli fuori. Nella stanza era calato il silenzio e fu appena si rese conto che lo avrebbe addirittura picchiato, che decise che era giunto il momento di farsi quella famosa doccia di cui sapeva d’aver bisogno. Perché prima di aggiungere altro e di dirgli qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito, probabilmente era meglio sbollire la furia.  
  
Ma quando ormai era sulla soglia della camera da letto ed aveva un piede in corridoio e la mente persa in un labirinto alla Shining, la voce di Sherlock frenò il suo andarsene. Non si voltò, no, quella volta non lo fece e rimase semplicemente a sentirlo appoggiandosi appena allo stipite, perché eccessivamente sopraffatto da quel che stava accadendo.  
«Non mi pento d’avertelo detto, John, scusami per averlo detto. Il problema è che questa cosa mi manda fuori di testa. Tu mi mani fuori di testa, quando ti sono vicino io non mi capisco più, stento a riconoscermi. Io non sono fatto così. Ci sono dei momenti, quando mi baci, in cui vorrei non ti fermassi mai. Altre volte invece non mi passa neanche per la testa la voglia di farmi toccare. Non so come comportarmi, non riesco a gestirmi e non capisco cosa ti aspetti da me. Questa cosa dei baci ad esempio, ne vuoi uno appena sveglio e un altro prima di dormire; ma perché? Io non riesco a spiegarmelo, non riesco a trovare una soluzione. Desideri che condividiamo il letto, ma tutte le sere? E se io ho da fare oppure non ho sonno? Lo sai che il mio bioritmo è diverso dal tuo; io impazzisco se dormo otto ore filate come invece fai tu. Ma se te lo dico e non ti seguo la sera, forse tu ti arrabbi e mi lasc… Non ti arrabbiare, ma il pensiero che una coppia debba per forza fare certe cose, mi sconvolge il cervello. Tu dici di sapere già come ci si rapporta in una relazione, ma io no: non ne ho idea. E mi innvervosisco perché spesso ho paura che con un mio atteggiamento sbagliato ti faccia arrabbiare ancora di più, allo stesso tempo non sopporto il concetto di dover fare una cosa solo perché si fa così. Non so come fare a vivere questa relazione.»  
«Perché hai detto d’amarmi, Sherlock?» domandò invece John, a bruciapelo, voltandosi e fronteggiandolo con una maschera di gelo in volto da far invidia a Mycroft.  
«Lo sai» disse, e questa volta il detective sollevò lo sguardo sorridendo appena. Tuttavia, John non aggiunse niente, facendogli capire che non avrebbe detto nient’altro perché pretendeva d’avere una risposta. E la voleva immediatamente.  
«Hai scatenato sentimenti complessi, tanti sentimenti. Non ho mai provato per nessuno ciò che sento per te. Non è un qualcosa di facile e non c’entra con le soap opera che guarda Mrs Hudson, non ci sono fiori rosa e cioccolatini, cuoricini o animaletti colorati perché non è un tipo di sentimento patinato, è difficile da esprimere a parole. L’ho chiamato amore, ma è la parola adatta? Io non ne ho idea e te lo dissi fin dal primo giorno. Sono geloso, John e possessivo e questo già lo sai. Vorrei stare sempre con te in ogni momento del giorno e della notte. Vorrei che non andassi a lavorare, ma mi seguissi sempre. Perché quando ci sei tu, io non mi annoio. Mi piacerebbe che non ti capitasse mai nulla e anche se siamo stati lontani, sono felice d’averlo fatto perché non ti deve accadere niente. Tu devi stare bene, il mio dottore deve stare bene. Non so; è amore questo? Io non ne ho la minima idea. Com’è possibile che l’essere umano riduca ad una parola tutto questo; come puoi farlo tu? Insegnamelo, John, io non ne sono capace. Non credo di poter essere il compagno che vorresti avere.» Sherlock fece una pausa. Lo vide abbassare lo sguardo e tentennare, ma appena dopo riprendere il filo del discorso. In quel momento ebbe voglia d’abbracciarlo, di stringerlo e di dirgli che andava tutto bene che era solo sesso e che incidenti come quello sarebbero capitati anche in futuro, che non era un dramma. La vedeva, distintamente, la confusione sul volto dell’uomo che amava. La vedeva nei movimenti goffi, nello sguardo spaurito, la vedeva ovunque. La sua incapacità di esprimersi, la difficoltà nel gestire i propri sentimenti, la paura d’essere amato. Il problema fu quel che aggiunse dopo perché lo amava alla follia, ma certe cose non doveva azzardarsi nemmeno a pensarle.  
«Forse avresti fatto meglio a sposare Mary. Con lei tutte queste cose avresti potuto farle.»  
  
Successe allora che John Watson esplose. In quella camera da letto situata al terzo piano del 221b di Baker Street, mentre Mrs Hudson giù di sotto stendeva i panni ed i passanti camminavano, ignoranti, sotto la loro finestra. Mentre il mondo viveva e Mycroft e Lestrade si rotolavano in un letto dall’altra parte di Londra progettando il loro futuro insieme, accadde. Successe lì, che John perse il controllo.  
«Eh, no, Sherlock» disse, irato «tu questo non me lo puoi dire. Non dopo avermi detto: “ti prego non sposarla”. Come ti viene anche solo in mente? Come ti permetti? Ho lasciato quella che doveva diventare mia moglie, provocandole dolore e non l’ho lasciata una notte dopo una litigata, ma sull’altare con lei già vestita da sposa. Ti rendi conto di cosa significa? Ti rendi conto di quanto io ti ami, Sherlock? Non ne hai la minima idea, perché è come hai detto tu stesso: se lo sapessi non parleresti così.» Il pugno che arrivò contro la porta spalancata, non la scalfì nemmeno, la fece traballare appena, ma nulla di più. John nemmeno percepì il dolore della botta sulle nocche delle dita, ora sbucciate. Il dolore che gli arrivò addosso, investendolo, era quello di Sherlock. Il grande detective era mortificazione fatta a persona, la confusione e il non sapere assolutamente come comportarsi erano sconvolgenti per qualcuno come lui, abituato ad avere sempre tutte le risposte pronte. Non avrebbe dovuto indugiare, non con lui in quello stato confusionale, non con quanto si stavano dicendo, però lo fece ugualmente perché se era davvero tutto perduto allora era meglio che gli dicesse ogni cosa in faccia. Che senso aveva ormai tenere nascosto tutto?  
«Sai cosa penso, Sherlock?» gli domandò, fronteggiandolo con sicurezza. «Che hai paura. Sei terrorizzato dal sesso, questa è verità. Quando sarai pronto ad ammetterlo, chiamami.» Si voltò, il dottore e fece per andarsene, ma di nuovo venne fermato dalla sua voce.   
  
«Aspetta»  
«E perché? Vuoi rimangiarti dell’altro?» sputò, velenoso.  
«Sei la sola persona con cui voglio vivere.» Cristo, pensò John. No, non poteva fare così. Sherlock non poteva dirgli quelle cose mentre era arrabbiato. Quella volta le sentì per davvero, le lacrime pungergli gli angoli degli occhi, ed una patina leggera gli coprì la vista. Si impose di non piangere, anche se tutto in lui faceva male. Per sua sfortuna però, Sherlock non aveva intenzione di smettere.  
«Se le nostre menti fossero in grado di comprendere il concetto di infinito» proseguì «ti direi che voglio stare con te all’infinito. Ma se devo parlarti di cosa mi piacerebbe avere nella vita di tutti i giorni, direi che desidero averti con me. Che lavori al mio fianco e che dividiamo la casa; voglio che mi stai vicino come una volta, come prima che me ne andassi o almeno lo volevo. Perché non so più cosa pensare, John, di me stesso intendo. Da quando mi parli di baci e di… quella cosa… non avrei mai creduto che avessi realmente voluto farlo. Sai, mi scoccia ammetterlo, ma mio fratello aveva ragione. Ritenevo il nostro legame come uno di tipo platonico, mentale se vogliamo. E che ci saremmo fermati a questo e che tu non avresti mai voluto andare oltre. Mi baciavi, è vero, ma credevo che ti sarebbe passata prima o poi.»  
«Mi stai chiedendo d’essere che cosa?» domandò un John ancora tremante.  
«Devi per forza dare una definizione a ciò che ci lega? O amici o amanti? Deve esserci un nome e chi lo dice?»  
«Lo dico io! Basta con queste cazzate della società.»  
«Ma, John» si lamentò subito Sherlock.  
«Ascolta, lo so che fai davvero fatica a comprenderlo, ma ho bisogno di dare un nome a quello che abbiamo. Perché sai, nemmeno io capisco te e ciò che dici; vorrai mai far sesso con me?»  
«Sta tutto qui il tuo problema, John? Un mero atto fisico?» Fu allora, che il dottore si mise realmente le mani nei capelli. Il modo in cui parlava… era evidente che non avesse la minima idea di che cosa volesse dire stare con qualcuno.  
«Oh, Dio, Sherlock mi sembra di star parlando con un computer freddo e calcolatore. Il sesso non è questo, è l’espressione di un sentimento. Tu stesso lo desideri e io lo so, me l’hai dimostrato prima e anche nei giorni passati, ma sei troppo spaventato e nemmeno lo ammetti a te stesso. Guardati, ti contraddici da solo e non te ne rendi conto. Prima affermi che ci sono momenti in cui vorresti che non mi fermassi e poi mi respingi dicendomi che non lo vorrai mai? Sei tu che devi decidere, io voglio tutto, Sherlock. Una relazione così come le “convenzioni sociali” comandano, oppure niente. Non vorrei mai importi una scelta, ma lo devi fare. Perché la sola idea di fare di nuovo questa conversazione, mi fa incazzare da morire.» Detto questo, John varcò la soglia della camera entrando in bagno. Sbatté la porta, mentre nell’altra stanza, Sherlock Holmes si rabbuiava, chiudendosi in un mai tanto confuso Mind Palace.  
  
  
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho utilizzato il termine “liturgia” per descrivere la ritualità del bacio. Spero di non essere offensiva o blasfema nel paragonare qualcosa di sacro ad un concetto più materiale e fisico.


	10. Truce

Una doccia rinfrescante e tonificante, una caffè caldo e corroborante, il giornale del mattino aperto sulla pagina dello sport e che titolava l’ultima vittoria in campionato del Chelsea. Queste erano le tre cose che, solitamente, rendevano il risveglio di John Watson piacevole. Di recente all’elenco di ciò che gradiva avere la mattina, s’era aggiunto anche Sherlock Holmes e i baci dati in cucina, o sulla porta del bagno, o in corridoio, o sulle scale mentre uno saliva e l’altro scendeva. Si era domandato su quale tipo di lotteria avesse vinto o che fortuna avesse ereditato, ma così come soltanto pochi minuti prima era convinto di star vivendo in un paradiso terreno, una sorta di giardino dell’eden trapiantato a Baker Street, ora tutto quello gli pareva un inferno. Aveva sempre detto che Sherlock non era come le altre persone e non ragionava da comune mortale; ma lo aveva capito per davvero? Si era sempre detto che quella mente eccezionale era fonte di pensieri contorti, razionali, ma sul serio lo aveva realizzato? Quanto, in fondo, poteva dire d’aver compreso l’animo dello straordinario detective? Molto poco, considerando la conversazione che avevano appena avuto e che li aveva visti scontrarsi proprio su ciò che aveva sempre temuto di più: il sesso. A pensarci più approfonditamente però, c’era da considerare che si trattava molto più che dell’atto fisico in sé, quanto piuttosto aveva a che vedere con l’intera loro relazione e con la concezione di un rapporto sentimentale. Una volta avevano avuto una discussione simile, ma se adesso riguardava il che cosa dovessero fare le coppie insieme, allora era per via degli atteggiamenti da tenere in pubblico. Quella volta il tutto era stato scatenato dal fatto che Sherlock si fosse spogliato in mezzo ad una strada, e che l’intera Londra dell’orario di punta lo avesse visto seminudo a South Bank. John ancora ricordava il discorso su ciò che era moralmente lecito fare e che cosa invece no, ma più di tutto aveva ben impressa l’impossibilità del suo coinquilino di capire che non era normale spogliarsi in mezzo alla strada. Non aveva idea se quello di Sherlock fosse seriamente un limite mentale oppure se, in effetti, fosse esattamente l’opposto e se lui si trovasse proprio su un altro mondo. Il fatto che non badasse a certe cose come la morale lo aveva portato a pensare che avesse a che fare con una totale e cronica mancanza di pudore, ma da che lo aveva visto arrossire per un bacio, aveva capito che in realtà poteva provare imbarazzo. La loro litigata aveva a che fare per davvero con le convenzioni sociali o c’era dell’altro? Una parte di lui pensava seriamente che Sherlock avesse nient’altro che paura, però gli parlava di moralità e cose simili... John iniziò davvero a convincersi che fosse colpa sua e di quell'ostinato volerlo controllare. Sherlock aveva tirato in ballo quel discorso, giustificando il fatto che non volesse baciarlo appena sveglio solo perché si erano dati una regola. E la stessa era valsa per tutto il resto come il sesso o il dormire insieme. Per John era tutto normale, ma a quanto pareva per il suo sociopatico coinquilino proprio no. Capiva il suo non voler essere soggetto ad una liturgia (come l’aveva definita) la sua idiosincrasia a fare qualcosa per forza, era più che evidente. E forse non doveva chiedersi come mai Sherlock fosse allergico a certe cose, ma perché John gli avesse fatto una simile imposizione. Esclusivamente per romanticismo? Per una dimostrazione di sincero e imperturito amore? In effetti, e se ci rifletteva, realizzava che si baciavano solo e soltanto in quei momenti, come se fosse sul serio un rito. Probabilmente non era solo per desiderio, forse lo aveva costretto a farlo in nome di chissà che cosa. Non ebbe però il tempo di pensarci ulteriormente perché lo sentì scendere le scale. Subito gli si fece vicino, l’espressione contrita e lievemente imbarazzata che portava ora in volto lasciava capire a chiunque, pesino a Sherlock, quanto fosse pentito delle parole che gli aveva detto soltanto poco prima. Non si soffermò a guardarlo negli occhi come avrebbe desiderato fare, però un lampo di sconvolgimento lo notò lo stesso. Nonostante la tentazione di fargli passare quell’espressione dalla faccia a suon di baci, decise di soprassedere almeno per il momento.  
«Lo avevi notato, non è vero?»  
«Cosa, John?» gli rispose Sherlock, distratto.  
«I baci e la regola che ti avevo chiesto di seguire, tu è proprio questo che non vuoi: monotonia e ripetitività. Dover fare una cosa solo perché lo si è stabilito. Come quando dici che è sbagliato se è la moralità a spingerci a comportarci in un determinato modo. Se vuoi essere baciato è perché entrambi lo vogliamo, non perché abbiamo messo il coprifuoco. Io non so perché l’ho fatto, anzi forse sì, volevo una rassicurazione. Che ci saresti sempre stato, che la mattina ti avrei avuto accanto a me e la sera dato la buona notte con un bacio. Lo so che non è logico, né sensato, ma ritengo sia stato inconscio. Sei già andato via una volta, Sherlock e ho stupidamente creduto che se tu avessi avuto un impegno con me tutte le sere, non saresti sparito ancora.»  
«Io non vado da nessuna parte, John.»  
«E chi me lo assicura?» gli domandò, a voce un po’ più alta. «Già una volta ti sei finto morto e se decidessi di risolvere altri casi facendo così? Lasciandomi da solo per due anni? E se una di queste volte tu morissi per davvero mentre sei chissà dove, e io ti credessi vivo e aspettassi invano il tuo ritorno?»  
«Stai vaneggiando» osservò Sherlock, scansandolo ed entrando in salone.  
«Sul serio? Chi mi dice che non lo farai di nuovo, che non mi lascerai più?»  
«Non riesco a capire, John, tu avevi detto di avermi perdonato.» Il dottore notò un fastidio comparire sul viso sempre serio del suo coinquilino. Parlare della loro relazione era difficile per entrambi e poi, se si mettevano a discutere riguardo il senso di colpa per la faccenda del finto suicidio, era ipotizzabile che s’innervosisse e che non si premurasse neanche di nasconderlo. John però non poteva tacere, non adesso e con l’impellente bisogno di gridarglielo, di dirgli che no, parte di quel dolore non se n’era mai andato. Anzi, era rimasto lì dove lo aveva lasciato. Dopo il suo ritorno era stato sincero con lui: lo aveva perdonato. Tuttavia, la sofferenza per la perdita non era passata come aveva invece creduto. Si era gettato in quella relazione così a capofitto, dopo aver lasciato Mary e una vita con lei, tornando prepotentemente indietro ed era stato talmente preso dai sentimenti che provava, che non si era fermato a riflettere su ciò che aveva patito dopo la sua finta morte. E quella non si poteva cancellare con uno schiocco di dita, non poteva eliminarla dal cuore solo perché lo desiderava. Sarebbe occorso tempo e pazienza. Era necessario e vitale ammetterlo prima a sé stesso e poi a Sherlock, così che capisse e comprendesse quanto amore (oh, andava al manicomio se constatava quanto lo amava) sentiva per lui. Vitale, così come lo era adesso il trovare le parole più adatte per dirglielo. Per non farlo sentire in colpa, perché sul serio, John aveva capito e perdonato. Cercò quindi di non lasciarsi sopraffare dalla foga di dirgli tutto e subito, temendo che le sue stesse parole potessero apparire incomprensibili. Trovò dentro di sé la calma che gli era necessaria e si tranquillizzò.  
«Sì, ti ho perdonato» annuì, con fare deciso e sicuro trasmettendogli tutta la pacata sicurezza di cui era investito. Ed ebbe effetto anche su Sherlock, lo vide, lo notò, quel leggero sgonfiarsi delle spalle e il rilassarsi della muscolatura tesa; capì che era sollevato dal sentirselo dire.  
«Ti ho perdonato davvero per non avermi detto la verità e avermi lasciato. Però non si possono eliminare due anni in un attimo, non puoi pensare che io non abbia paura di perderti o di vederti andar via, forse per sempre. Non si può. Ti amo, ma perché io guarisca ci vorrà del tempo e la stessa cosa vale per noi due, perché funzioni ci vorrà del tempo e comprensione e voglia di stare insieme. Perché è di questo che si tratta, sono disposto a cambiare, ma devo sapere che vuoi anche tu questa cosa come la voglio io.»

Quel che John comprese, lì nello stretto corridoio appena fuori la cucina, era quanto tutto quello fosse reale. Aveva trascorso tutta la settimana a pensare di star vivendo in un dannato sogno e solo adesso capiva che non era affatto così. Stare con Sherlock non era una rosea fantasia dominata dall’eccitazione, il sesso non c’entrava nulla con loro. Era difficile e decisamente ben lontano dalle chiacchiere post orgasmo che si era immaginato, accompagnate da risate e grandi bevute di tè mentre rincorrevano criminali da strapazzo. No, non era per niente così. Forse lo sarebbe stato, ma non lì e non adesso. Tutt’altro, era dura e faceva male al cuore, un male del diavolo. Gli provocava dolore immenso, quell’incomprensione tra loro faceva nascere in lui un prepotente desiderio di tornare indietro e cancellare quanto era successo soltanto un’ora prima. Ma non si poteva e ora parevano non bastare più neanche le parole. Le rassicurazioni. Le sue promesse. Quello che contava adesso era Sherlock e John mise il cuore nelle sue mani, pose la propria anima lì sul tavolo, accanto al violino e lo fece toccando fugacemente le dita affusolate di Sherlock senza stringerle, solo sfiorandole appena. Lo guardò, si fissarono per brevi istanti e pur non parlando, John glielo disse ugualmente.  
 _«Sono nelle tue mani. Sei tu che devi decidere cosa vuoi avere con me.»_ Non si nascose d’avere paura, d’essere terrorizzato dall’idea di perderlo per sempre. Ma non c’era altro che poteva fare, se Sherlock temeva quello che provava e non capiva come mai il dirsi “ti amo” lo aveva cambiato tanto, John non poteva farci niente. Poteva uscirne, ma doveva farlo da solo.

In quei brevi attimi in cui i loro occhi si incrociarono, John notò quanto perso fosse il suo sguardo, quanto non riuscisse a capire. Ma fu solo per poco perché poi, Sherlock Holmes tornò ad indossare quel consueto gelo che lo contraddistingueva. E una volta aperta la custodia del violino ed accarezzato il legno liscio lavorato con la punta delle dita, tornò brutalmente a mettere quell’orrida maschera che celava ogni sentimento. Lo vide sfiorare delicatamente e con ritrosia lo strumento, tastare le corde appena, come se la sua mente si trovasse altrove, in un gesto che lasciava trasparire distrazione. Uno Sherlock sovrappensiero era raro a vedersi, raro ed inquietante. Di solito quando pensava, faceva quello e basta. Se ne stava seduto sul divano o rannicchiato a terra, completamente rintanato nel suo Mind Palace. Forse sbagliò ad interrompere il suo pensare, ma l’impellente domanda che aveva sulla punta della lingua e che premeva per uscire, non poté aspettare oltre.  
«È per via dell’obbligo che ti ho dato che hai questi problemi a stare con me?»  
«In parte» annuì il detective. «Ciò che ho detto su quell’altra cosa però resta, io non so se lo potrò fare. [1] Pertanto sì, probabilmente non lo vorrò mai e desidero che questo ti sia chiaro. Non puoi pretendere che io cambi.» John aggrottò le sopracciglia, gli venne anche da ridere (ma evitò di farlo) perché ancora più insolito, era l’averlo sentito dire un’ovvietà.  
«Già, ma questo vale anche per me: non puoi pretendere che mi faccia passare la voglia di stare con te, dicendoti d’amarti senza poterti baciare o fare l’amore.»  
«Siamo ad un punto di stallo» gli rispose Sherlock, dandogli la schiena e portandosi il violino alla spalla. John lo vide prendere un grande respiro prima di appoggiare l’archetto alle corde, già si aspettava di sentire una delle sue arie preferite, quelle che suonava spesso quando doveva riflettere. Una di Paganini o di Bach, tuttavia non lo fece e rimase lì fermo, con l’archetto teso e pronto e le braccia vibranti, ma immobili.  
«Forse siamo troppo diversi» mormorò John, abbassando gli occhi. Se ne pentì subito d’averlo detto, naturalmente, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva non pensarci. Forse quel primo giorno a cena da Angelo aveva avuto ragione, forse la sola persona  adatta a Sherlock era Sherlock stesso. Non era fatto per stare con nessuno e nessuno poteva stargli vicino.

Non si guardarono e soltanto giorni dopo, il dottore avrebbe constatato che non si sarebbero più guardati negli occhi per diverso tempo. Si dettero le spalle, ostinatamente, facendo ogni cosa in loro potere pur di celare all’altro il proprio dolore. La pena che provavano nell’amarsi, ma senza riuscire a convivere con quella cosa nuova e bellissima, ma potente e terrorizzante che c’era fra loro, era troppa da sopportare. Nascosero la propria paura di perdersi, il timore di non ritrovarsi, la vulnerabilità che aveva scoperto tutti i loro nervi più sensibili. Fu per questo che John non lo notò, che non si accorse che Sherlock aveva preso a stringere con maggior vigore l’archetto di legno e crini di cavallo. E non intuì il suo turbamento nemmeno dopo che ebbe dato via alla prima nota, perché no, di musica non ci capiva poi molto. Perché da quanto stringeva l’archetto infatti, la forza che aveva impresso sulle corde aveva reso quelle prime note sgradevoli e stonate. No, probabilmente (si disse) Holmes non gli avrebbe mai risposto. Oppure lo avrebbe fatto suonando, esprimendosi con la musica invece che con le parole, come troppo spesso accadeva. Si aspettò pertanto di sentire una di quelle strane composizioni atonali e senza senso che suonava quando era arrabbiato o frustrato. Rimase vivamente stupito quando non lo sentì proseguire con la melodia, ma lo vide agitare l’archetto e, dopo aver puntato lo sguardo oltre la finestra aperta, disse una semplice parola che fece lo fece tremare.  
«Tregua.» E John si ritrovò senza capire, senza più aria nei polmoni mentre la paura serpeggiava dentro di lui prendendo sempre più il controllo.  
«Co-come?»  
«Ho detto tregua» ribadì Sherlock «si fa così, no? Quando una coppia ha dei problemi.»  
«Si chiama pausa di riflessione; è questo che vuoi?»  
«Preferisco chiamarla tregua, se non ti dispiace. Dopo il matrimonio di Mycroft rifaremo questo discorso e se le condizioni saranno le stesse allora scioglieremo la nostra relazione.»  
«Sherlock, il matrimonio di Mycroft e Lestrade è domani pomeriggio. Non puoi prendere una decisione tanto importante per la tua e la mia vita, in così poco tempo. Come potrai decidere cosa vuoi farne della nostra relazione in un giorno? È impossibile.» [2]  
«Io non sono normale, John e sì che lo sai che sono più intelligente di chiunque altro.»  
«D’accordo, vada per questa tregua» mormorò, sconfitto. Perché non aveva davvero senso mettersi a discutere ed oramai non c’era nulla che potesse fare.

Già sulla porta però mentre stava per guadagnare l’uscita, si trattenne dallo svicolare subito su per le scale. Ancora non stava ancora suonando, quindi era l’occasione più adatta.  
«Ho un consiglio da darti, anche se probabilmente non mi starai a sentire. Tu hai il brutto vizio di razionalizzare ogni cosa, ma devi capire che non puoi pretendere di dare una logica alle emozioni, perché non esiste. Tu parli di sesso e relazioni come farebbe un computer, lo fai in modo freddo, ma non hai la minima idea di che cosa siano. Nell’amore non c’è niente di sensato, nulla che tu possa dedurre o prevedere. Hai ragione, forse sono ottuso e se c’è un aspetto di me che posso cambiare riguarda il non importi più nessuna stupida regola. Ma non potrò mai reprimere il desiderarti, il volere il tuo corpo oltre che l’amore platonico di cui parli e che so esiste fra noi fin dai primi giorni insieme. Questo non posso farlo, ma tutto il resto sì. Posso provare a capirti, questo ricordatelo mentre pensi.» Detto questo, John sparì oltre il pianerottolo lasciandolo solo.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

“Posso provare a capirti.” Quelle parole giravano vorticose nella mente di Sherlock Holmes. Le corde del violino già vibravano e il suono dolce della musica di Brahms, placava i suoi nervi tesi e districava i meandri del suo labirintico Mind Palace. Come poteva John provare a capirlo, se lui stesso non vi riusciva? Era vero che era contraddittorio, un momento prima voleva una cosa e quello dopo l’opposto. E si detestava, odiava sé stesso disprezzando ciò che era, come solo da ragazzo aveva fatto. A quei tempi aveva avuto a che vedere con Mycroft e con il suo imperante egocentrismo, che aveva lasciato ad intendere a Sherlock che non fosse altro che uno stupido idiota, cosa di cui era stato a lungo convinto. Adesso però si odiava veramente perché amava John, lo amava davvero (per comodità aveva deciso di promuovere la parola “amore” come sufficientemente esplicativa) eppure non riusciva per niente a dimostrarglielo. C’era stato un momento, là distesi su quel letto, in cui aveva sul serio pensato che avrebbero avuto un contatto fisico più profondo (la parola “sesso” nemmeno riusciva a pensarla) e aveva voluto sul serio che John lo toccasse dove nessun altro lo aveva mai sfiorato. E, cosa più importante, lo aveva desiderato con tutto sé stesso. Poi però qualcosa dentro di lui aveva preso a tremare, qualcosa di molto simile alla paura lo aveva posseduto, sconvolgendolo. Su questo poteva affermare con certezza che John avesse ragione nel dire che era spaventato dai contatti fisici, ma quel che era peggiore era che non aveva idea di come uscirne. Non riusciva a rendere logico tutto quello, né a dare un senso alle emozioni che provava. Pensava d’avercela fatta, quando aveva riassunto tutto sé stesso nella parola amore. Ora però capiva che non era affatto così, perché questa nuova cosa che nasceva in lui quando veniva toccato e baciato dal suo dottore, era spaventosa e incontrollabile. Non riusciva a tenersi a freno, a darsi un senso e niente di ciò che aveva nel suo Mind Palace riusciva ad aiutarlo. Non c’era logica o razionalità dietro al desiderio che John scatenava in lui. E poi perché proprio con John? Aveva a che vedere con la gelosia, la protezione e tutto l’affetto che nutriva per lui oppure riguardava l’istinto? No, si disse, non poteva essere mero desiderio fine a sé stesso, non poteva davvero essere istinto di riproduzione perché altrimenti avrebbe cercato una compagna di genere femminile, qualcuno con cui condividere una prole. Non c’entrava l’avere dei cuccioli e nemmeno la sopravvivenza della specie, no, no… lui voleva John, John e basta. Desiderava essere abbracciato, baciato e toccato esclusivamente da lui. E anche su quella cosa come il bacio della buona notte, nonostante la sola idea lo irritasse da morire (perché sì, gli ricordava i suoi genitori e il pensiero lo disgustava) sarebbe comunque stato disposto a sopportare il ricordo dei suoi che si scambiavano il bacio del buon giorno la mattina.

_Per John e per la sua felicità, avrebbe sopportato di tutto_.

Naturalmente voleva che fosse felice con lui, perché mentre formulava quei pensieri l’immagine di John sorridente al braccio di Mary gli era passata davanti agli occhi, facendolo rabbrividire. Scacciò quella fastidiosa illusione degli sposi felici sul sagrato di una chiesa felice, a brindare felici al loro matrimonio felice; felici, felici, felici… al diavolo Mary e al diavolo John e Mary insieme. Si disse mentre imprimeva maggior forza ed espressività nel secondo movimento di quella sonata. L’incalzante Allegretto era già mutato assumendo toni ben diverso, tanto da diventare qualcosa di decisamente differente, assomigliava più che altro ad un Adagio. Fu quando s’accorse di star calando di un quarto di tono che smise di suonare e, infastidito dal suo stesso pessimo suono, gettò il violino sul divano mentre ancora le note gli riecheggiavano attorno. [3] No, non riusciva a far neanche quello. Brahms non l’avrebbe aiutato, non con quel caso. Occorreva una riflessione più attenta ed approfondita, oltre che rinchiudersi nel Mind Palace fino a che non avesse trovato una soluzione al problema. Perché doveva risolverlo in un modo o nell’altro doveva razionalizzare quel che stava accadendo nel suo, ora incasinatissimo, cervello.

 

**Continua**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Piccola osservazione: Sherlock, lo avrete notato, non pronuncia mai la parola “sesso” ci gira attorno più volte, ma non la dice mai. Questo perché, come dice John per primo, lui ha paura di lasciarsi andare. Non riesce a capire i suoi stessi sentimenti, non ha mai sentito prima del desiderio e dell’attrazione sessuale e la cosa lo spaventa. Io non ho intenzione d’offendere nessuno, ma la mia costruzione del personaggio si basa attorno al concetto che Sherlock non sia asessuale, come molti lo interpretano. Non ho nulla contro chi lo è, né sono contro chi sostiene che Sherlock lo sia. Io sono per la libertà assoluta d’essere e d’espressione. La mia è una visione molto personale e basata (me ne rendo conto) più su quello che vorrei vedere che su dati oggettivi forniti da serie, film o libri. Spero di non offendere né i lettori, né nessun altro.  
> [2]Verrà data una spiegazione del fatto che Greg e Mycroft abbiano deciso di sposarsi tanto presto. Nei prossimi capitoli.  
> [3]Dato che do ai personaggi molte cose che mi riguardano in prima persona, ho dato a Sherlock l’orecchio assoluto, esattamente come la (disgraziatissima) sottoscritta. L’osservazione che fa Sherlock ad un certo punto quando sente che il suono sta calando di un quarto di tono, lo dava per scontato, ma ho preferito mettere i puntini sulle i.
> 
> Truce, vuol dire “tregua”.


	11. I’m not your wedding planner

Ogni volta che aveva a che fare con suo fratello Mycroft, una sorta di macabro divertimento prendeva possesso di Sherlock Holmes. Come se una voce nel suo cervello, lo spingesse a torturarlo con trovate molto più che fantasiose. E non c’era nemmeno da stupirsi dato che aveva sempre trovato il tormentarlo molto divertente, addirittura fin da piccoli quando divorava con avidità torte e budini sotto il lungo ed appuntito naso da strega del suo sempre a dieta fratellone. E ovviamente adesso che erano entrambi adulti, nulla era cambiato. Ad esempio, l’idea di lasciarlo in pace nel giorno del matrimonio non aveva neanche sfiorato la sua geniale mente. Perché avrebbe dovuto? Si era detto, mentre progettava assurdi piani per metterlo in ridicolo. Per quel motivo quel mattino era uscito presto. Non erano nemmeno le sei e Sherlock già stazionava di fronte all’appartamento di Lestrade, per dargli il suo meritatissimo regalo di nozze (aveva poi specificato). Non si era trattato di niente di convenzionale o di adatto ad un novello sposo, tuttavia si era compiaciuto della sua stessa idea. Imbustare quei dieci tesserini di riconoscimento di Scotland Yard, che aveva pensato bene di restituire come augurio di una vita felice, si era rivelato essere decisamente divertente. Purtroppo non si era fermato a sentire gli improperi riguardo l’orario, che Lestrade gli aveva lanciato appena dopo che Sherlock ebbe appiccicato lo scotch al campanello accanto alla porta; perché già si era defilato. Non era rimasto a sorbirsi gli insulti, aveva avuto di meglio da fare, si era detto dirigendosi rapido verso Pall Mall. E più tardi infatti, una volta entrato nella palazzina dove abitava Mycroft, si era seduto nel corridoio di fronte all’ingresso e con il violino tra le mani gli aveva dato l’adeguata sveglia, quella dei militari per intenderci. Aveva ripetuto il motivetto per un paio di volte, fino a che un agente dell’MI5 non lo aveva invitato ad andarsene, senza nemmeno ascoltare le sue logiche giustificazioni circa il fatto che il giorno del matrimonio si dev’essere svegliati in modo adeguato. Niente però si era rivelato più divertente che tormentare Mycroft con il cravattino del tait. Allo scoccare del mezzogiorno, il detective gli si era presentato col farfallino perfettamente storto, pronto e carico per il lieto evento. Già, giusto quello… Il piano (naturalmente stilato dai servizi segreti) prevedeva che i due sposi si recassero sul luogo prestabilito, separatamente. Da sposa tradizionale qual era, Mycroft si era anche assicurato che lui e Grahm (o come accidenti si chiamava) non si vedessero almeno per le ore precedenti, per rispettare la tradizione, avrebbe successivamente fatto sapere. Pertanto se John era andato da Lestrade, Sherlock, in qualità d’arreso testimone, si era recato a Pall Mall nella tana del suo grasso fratellone.

Dopo esser entrato ed aver fatto qualche apprezzamento circa il pessimo buon gusto in fatto d’arredamento, non avevano discusso praticamente di nulla. Sherlock si era limitato a prenderlo un po’ in giro per via delle attrezzature da palestra, e per lo spazio che aveva fatto nell’armadio per i dozzinali vestiti di Lestrade. Non si era però impegnato poi molto nel dargli fastidio e in effetti, aveva avuto immediatamente la certezza che Mycroft avesse già capito che qualcosa non andava. Sherlock aveva faticato a nascondere i propri turbamenti, tanto che nemmeno il rintanarsi nel Mind Palace per l’intera notte e gli sforzi d’apparire annoiato, erano serviti a qualcosa. Suo fratello aveva compreso il suo stato dopo una singola e rapida occhiata. Naturalmente, dopo aveva preso il via l’inchiesta. Fatta non di sbraiti od urla, ma in pieno stile “regina nel mondo” ovvero in modo insopportabilmente distaccato, terribilmente saccente ed incredibilmente irritante. Alla prima domanda, Sherlock aveva risposto con una battuta caustica, ma la sua risata s’era smorzata di colpo da tanto era risultata falsata persino alle sue stesse orecchie. Alla seconda aveva mormorato qualcosa d’indefinito, una sorta di borbottio indistinto e senza senso. Alla terza, invece, Mycroft si era accigliato e aveva cominciato con la lista delle intimidazioni. A capeggiare c’era il celebre, quanto classico: o me lo dici, o me lo dici.  
«O mi rispondi e mi dici cosa non va» aveva esordito puntandogli contro l’ombrello. «O non ci muoviamo di qui» gli aveva detto con, nella voce, una sorta di tono di comando misto a rimprovero che tanto gli ricordava la loro infanzia. Il tutto condito con tanto d’occhiataccia.  
«E sarebbe una minaccia? Non sono certo il tuo wedding planner, ma non ti dovresti sposare tra un’ora?»  
«Intendo a vita, Sherlock» borbottò lui, stirando un sorriso «non rispondermi e ti segrego qua dentro fino a che mi va. Bada bene che potrei anche mandarti mamma, per un adeguato sostegno genitoriale di cui evidentemente necessiti. Mammina sarà contenta di sentire queste parole uscire dalla mia bocca appena le telefonerò, uh, hai visto il mio palmare?» mormorò, rovistandosi fintamente le tasche dei pantaloni. «Oh, non guardarmi così, fratello caro, sappiamo entrambi più che bene che a lei lo diresti che cosa ti fa comportare come un idiota senza cervello. So che ha a che fare con il dottor Watson quindi non disturbarti ad inventare bugie, mi sarà sufficiente la verità.»  
«Dici d’essere più intelligente di me, deducilo da solo cos’ho che non va.» Mycroft roteò gli occhi, dopodiché appoggiò il soprabito che aveva appena recuperato dall’armadio e puntò a terra l’ombrello, avvicinandoglisi. Gli raddrizzò il cravattino, tornato ad essere molto poco dritto e quindi prese ad osservarlo. E lo fece in modo torvo e col viso piegato da un lato, quasi lo stesse guardando di sbieco. In effetti, come da previsioni, non furono sufficienti che pochi istanti perché attaccasse con la ramanzina.  
«Ripeti con me, Sherlock: “io farò sesso con John Watson, il sesso non è una brutta cosa e non fa paura”.»  
«Tu sei matto! Io non dico niente del genere» ne rise lui, tirando le labbra in un forzato sorriso e facendo una smorfia.  
«Ripeti, o telefono a mamma.» Il minore di casa Holmes sbuffò, ma suo malgrado si ritrovò a dover obbedire. Perché conosceva quello sguardo determinato, ci aveva a che fare da che era nato e sapeva di non avere scampo. Mycroft era spietato e poco gli sarebbe importato di metterlo ai ferri a vita, rinchiudendolo in quella specie di bunker anti bomba atomica che aveva per cantina. C’era già stato lì dentro una volta, anni prima e non aveva intenzione di metterci di nuovo piede. E poi forse, magari, beh, avrebbe potuto sul serio aiutarlo (e appena dopo averlo pensato, già se ne era pentito). Tuttavia cedette e lo fece lasciandosi cadere sulla poltrona sistemata sotto la finestra della camera da letto e volgendo lo sguardo all’uggioso skyline londinese. Nemmeno Londra, la sua Londra, era stata in grado d’aiutarlo. Come avrebbe potuto Mycroft chiarire i suoi dubbi?

Si portò una mano al volto, coprendosi naso e bocca come se si sentisse appestato, respirò intensamente senza farsi notare e ci provò. Perché in fondo era suo fratello e più a fondo di così non poteva cadere. E poi  _avrebbe fatto di tutto per John_ , perché non avrebbe mai più voluto vedere quell’espressione triste sul suo viso, mai più rabbia, furia e dolore e tutto per via di una cosa come il... No, Sherlock avrebbe capito cosa non andava e lui e il suo dottore sarebbero stati di nuovo felici. Dato che non era riuscito a venire a capo del problema, probabilmente un aiuto esterno era quel che gli ci voleva.  
«Io farò…» Dannazione! Perché era tanto difficile? Forse doveva riprovarci con, sì, più convinzione: «Ecco, il s…»  
«Lascia perdere, non vorrei che ti si bruciasse quell’unico neurone che ti ritrovi ad avere» lo interruppe Mycroft, immediatamente. Sherlock non si voltò a guardarlo, non ne ebbe il coraggio, tuttavia quella grazia di cui lo aveva investito con quella semplice frase, lo sconvolse. Suo fratello non faceva mai favori. A nessuno. Era anche piuttosto certo che non lo volesse per davvero aiutare, il suo unico interesse era che non si drogasse e sapeva che avere vicino un tipo di persona come lo era il dottor Watson, sarebbe stata per lui fonte di buona salute. Senza, probabilmente sarebbe precipitato di nuovo in un baratro nero. Cosa che naturalmente, Sherlock non credeva affatto. Aveva detto addio alle droghe già anni prima e non aveva la minima intenzione di finirci ancora dentro. Con o senza John. Già, ma questo non c’entrava poi molto con il suo problema, perché qualunque fossero state le sue intenzioni, Mycroft adesso gli chiedeva cosa c’era che non andava. Che doveva fare? Confessare davvero i suoi dubbi e le sue paure al suo quasi sposato fratellone?

In quei brevi secondi, mentre osservava Londra brulicare, ci pensò e lo fece intensamente. Fu tentato, molto tentato. Perché Mycroft era come lui. Perché Mycroft avrebbe senz’altro capito. Tuttavia non lo fece. Per la milionesima volta da che aveva a che fare con suo fratello, a prevalere fu l’orgoglio. Fu di nuovo lui il vincitore e quando si voltò, il suo viso allampanato aveva indossato quell’orrida maschera di buffone, con cui sempre più spesso Sherlock se ne andava in giro.  
«Ma che spiritoso, Mickey. Ti faccio presente che tu non sei molto meglio di me, ti sposi con Lestrade.» Rise, sonoramente, ben conscio d’essere poco credibile.  
«Vuoi comportarti da adulto per una volta nella vita? Ammetti che hai paura e facciamola finita» ribatté prontamente l’altro Holmes. Mh, adesso sarebbe arrivata la ramanzina: la sapeva a memoria oramai, tanto che era già pronto a fargli il verso. Tuttavia, quello che gli disse lo azzittì perché fu allora che comprese che Mycroft aveva ragione. Paura sì, ma di che cosa? Più ci pensava e più si convinceva che era davvero quello il suo problema. Però non riusciva a vedere la verità, a capire come sciogliere i nodi e risolvere il caso. Poteva sul serio temere il s… temere quella cosa?    
«Lo sai cosa ti vedo quando ti guardo, Sherly? Un bambino spaventato. Tu hai paura del sesso, l’hai sempre avuta e adesso che tu e John siete al dunque, lo allontani. E adducendo a che tipo di giustificazione? Che Sherlock Holmes non è adatto per certe cose e che sono solo stupide convenzioni sociali. Sei ridicolo» concluse, scandendo per bene quell’ultima parola. Non disse nulla, Sherlock, lasciando ad intendere che nemmeno lo aveva ascoltato e che fosse perso in ben altri ragionamenti. Però aveva sentito, sentito perfettamente. Suo fratello aveva ragione? Era quello il suo problema? La paura? Non poteva essere tutto lì e poi non assomigliava alla paura che aveva già provato in passato, quella di perdere John. Questa era ben diversa e probabilmente, si disse, era sul serio il timore di un bambino spaventato. Di qualcuno terrorizzato dall’essere amato, già, ma perché? John lo amava da sempre, gliel’aveva dimostrato fin dai primi periodi della loro convivenza. E Sherlock invece? Aveva sempre sentito quanto John gli fosse adatto, come fosse ideale l’averlo vicino; tuttavia non glielo aveva mai detto. Non si era mai aperto con nessuno prima e forse era sul serio timore e paura che John lo lasciasse. Sì, esporsi e farlo tanto spudoratamente e se un giorno avesse perduto il suo dottore? Cosa sarebbe successo al suo cervello, al suo… (cuore?)   

Se ne andò da quella tana orribile, intenzionato a non restarci nemmeno un altro minuto. Aveva bisogno d’aria e di vedere John, di dirgli quel che era sicuro d’aver capito. Per superare sé stesso e farlo assieme a John, perché era il suo dottore e lo avrebbe curato. Oltrepassò la porta d’ingresso percorrendo a grandi falcate il deserto corridoio fino all’ascensore. Non badò a suo fratello, a quei sospiri rassegnati o al leggero negare del capo. E non gliene importò neanche della rigida figura di Mycroft che gli s’avvicinava, perfetto come al solito con l’ombrello tra le mani, l’impermeabile piegato sul braccio e il vestito di sartoria impeccabile. Pronto non solo a sposarsi con Scotland Yard, ma a dare una bella lezione al suo sciocco fratellino. E infatti, si guardarono con anche troppa intensità e proprio mentre le porte automatiche dell’ascensore si aprivano in un fruscio appena percettibile. Non si dissero nulla per lunghi momenti in cui entrambi sentirono la viva necessità di restare in perfetto silenzio. Fu Sherlock, al solito più debole, al solito più cedevole, il primo a muoversi indietreggiando fino a sbattere contro il grande specchio che copriva un’intera parete. Vi appoggiò contro riccia chioma scura, lasciandosi andare mentre Mycroft lo raggiungeva, spiandolo in silenzio. Non seppe davvero da dove gli uscì o come mai alla fine decise d’arrendersi. Forse fu la consapevolezza d’essere spaventato a morte o magari era tutt’altro. Anche ripensandoci successivamente, non riuscì mai capire che cosa lo avesse spinto fino al punto d’aprirsi con l’ultima persona alla quale avrebbe mai pensato di rivelare qualcosa di sé. Forse, ipotizzò, se aveva dato retta a John e aveva deciso di fare da testimone al matrimonio, probabilmente era anche disposto ad aprirsi e a dire una volta per tutte che aveva paura. Mycroft non lo avrebbe giudicato, no, su questo era assolutamente sicuro perché era come lui, perché Mycroft sapeva cosa significasse essere Sherlock Holmes. Quindi parlò, la sua anima timorosa si aprì al gelo del governo inglese e lo fece con timida pacatezza.  
«Come ci sei riuscito?» Lui lo osservò di sottecchi, arcuò un sopracciglio lasciando trapelare da quella solida maschera, un tenue sorriso. Non di vittoria, non di sfrontatezza, pareva più che altro consapevolezza e, per quanto assurdo, comprensiva tenerezza. Sherlock non si soffermò a guardarlo negli occhi, era troppo imbarazzante pertanto preferì tenere lo sguardo basso a fissare la costosa moquette dell’ascensore. Non fu necessario aggiungere nient’altro, era suo fratello e l’unica persona che conosceva che un po’ gli somigliava. Ma non era di tratti somatici o geni in comune ciò di cui parlava; ma quella sociopatia e quell’egocentrismo dilagante lo avevano tutti e due. Mycroft era il solo che potesse capirlo. Per questo non ebbe bisogno di fare lunghi e accorati discorsi, solo poche parole e una domanda semplice quanto diretta.  
«La metà delle cose che Gregory mi dice non le capisco, mi parla di sport o di birra e non ho la minima idea di che cosa siano, né di come rispondergli.»  
«Però lo sposi» osservò il detective, sollevando il volto e stirando un sincero quanto beffardo sorriso.  
«Sì, Sherly» mormorò Mycroft, puntando l’ombrello a terra «perché un rapporto non è fatto di questo. Io e lui siamo diversi, forse troppo diversi, ma quello che conta è quanto si è disposti a cambiare, a tentare di superare le proprie paure per affetto verso un’altra persona. Non è come quando guardi qualcuno e capisci la sua vita, non è così immediato; ci vuole tempo e pazienza. Tu ragioni come se John fosse un caso da risolvere, gli hai detto che lo ami e adesso hai svelato il mistero e ti sei liberato delle tue ossessioni. Non funziona così. Da quel momento hai cambiato tutto.»  
«Già, ma perché?» sbottò, mentre le porte dell’ascensore si aprivano. Mycroft sbuffò, uscì nel corridoio poco illuminato, vorticò su sé stesso puntando quindi l’ombrello a terra e sostenendosi ad esso.  
«Perché non c’è niente di razionale o di logico in un rapporto sentimentale, io stesso ho faticato prima di capirlo. Quello che provi è fine a sé stesso, l’amore si alimenta da solo non ha una ragione se non sostentarsi per il puro piacere di farlo. Appagamento e felicità; sai cosa sono? Il desiderio che sai di provare, e che ti terrorizza, non è una cosa che puoi spiegare e non ha una ragione: c'è e basta. Fa’ come credi, ma se te lo farai scappare mi vedrò costretto ad intervenire e io odio mettermi in mezzo.» Detto questo sparì nel buio dei sotterranei. Ciò che Sherlock Holmes non sapeva, ma immaginava, era che sul volto di suo fratello imperava un sorriso di soddisfazione. Perché Mycroft sapeva d’aver colpito nel segno.

 

 

_oOoOo_

   
Non sapere cosa dire a Lestrade era ciò che aveva dominato grandemente i pensieri di John Watson fin da quando, quella mattina, era uscito per andare al lavoro. Dato che la situazione in casa era piuttosto pesante da sopportare e che Sherlock si era rinchiuso da qualche parte nel suo Mind Palace fin dalla sera precedente, non gli era rimasto altro da fare se non uscire e allontanarsi il più possibile da Baker Street. Aveva deciso di lavorare un pochino ed era andato in ambulatorio con la ferma intenzione di distrarre la mente. Non voleva pensare a quanto accaduto, alla discussione e a quello su cui non aveva fatto altro che rimuginare nelle ultime ore. Doveva distrarsi e nulla era meglio che occuparsi dei propri pazienti. Ciò che gli importò fin dalle nove di quel mattino riguardava l’esteso eritema di Mrs Hobbs, le radiografie allo scafoide di Mr Flanagann e del mal di pancia del piccolo Erik Flinkmann. E per qualche ora fu esattamente così, ma col passare del tempo tutto iniziò a perdere importanza. John aveva sempre amato fare il medico, si era immaginato il mestiere di dottore come una sorta di vocazione e così era stato anche dopo che aveva deciso di iscriversi all’università, intraprendendo al contempo la carriera militare. Nonostante avesse sempre avuto un’indole a curare le persone, ad un certo punto di quella mattina si ritrovò a non fregargliene più niente. Perché lui aveva paura, una fottuta e cazzo di paura. Non era vero che un militare non temeva nulla, non era come gli aveva detto una volta Mycroft: “il coraggio del soldato” perché la verità era che quando si era trovato di stanza in Afghanistan, di paura ne aveva avuta da vendere. E adesso era forse più terrorizzato d’allora, perché si trattava di Sherlock Holmes e la situazione era troppo imprevedibile.

Fu con la mente confusa che, passato mezzogiorno, si presentò alla City Hall, il luogo che Mycroft e Lestrade avevano indicato loro come quello del matrimonio. [1] Il primo volto che ebbe modo di vedere appena ebbe varcato la soglia del grande e moderno palazzo comunale, fu quello di Anthea. Si guardò attorno, incuriosito dal fatto che non ci fosse nessun altro lì dentro se non loro due. Il che era decisamente atipico per un giorno feriale.  
«Siamo soli» mormorò lei, sollevando lo sguardo dal palmare e sorridendogli appena per poi riportarlo al piccolo schermo.  
«Soli nel senso che…»  
«Mi segua, dottor Watson» lo interruppe l’assistente di Mycroft, prendendo immediatamente a camminare lungo l’ampio atrio e poi su per le scale fino al piano superiore. Era già stato una volta in quell’edificio e doveva ammettere che non ne ricordava affatto la particolarità architettonica. Di certo non gli faceva un gran effetto, preferiva costruzioni di altro tipo perché tutti quei vetri e quelle linee moderne, non erano cosa per lui. Forse perché era affezionato alle antiche costruzioni inglesi, a quella parte di Londra più ottocentesca, ma ecco, con quei pavimenti trasparenti gli sembrava di camminare sul niente. E John ne aveva sinceramente abbastanza di stare sul bordo di un precipizio, preferiva di gran lunga un pavimento solido.  
«Posso sapere dove stiamo andando?» s’azzardò a domandare ad un certo punto. Ovviamente non ottenne risposta, la sola cosa Anthea gli offrì fu il ticchettio delle scarpe che risuonarono nel grande corridoio, unito ad un muto silenzio al quale ormai avrebbe dovuto essere abituato. Avrebbe dovuto. Già, perché John mal sopportava simili situazioni, ne aveva vissute a sufficienza da che viveva a Baker Street e mai avrebbe digerito simili atteggiamenti da spia. Si fermarono poco più tardi di fronte ad una porta chiusa, Anthea non lo guardò, né gli disse niente. Si limitava infatti a leggere dal cellulare, dal quale non aveva mai staccato gli occhi tanto che poté quasi vedere le pupille vagare rapide a destra e a sinistra. Dato il silenzio ipotizzò di dover entrare, ma appena posò la mano sulla maniglia, la voce di lei lo fermò.  
«Aspetti.»  
«Non devo entrare?» borbottò, confuso.  
«Mr Holmes mi chiede di riferirle un messaggio. La ringrazia ancora per aver interceduto per lui con Mr Lestrade e le fa sapere che ha avuto modo di ricambiare il favore.»  
«Ha fatto cosa?» Anthea non rispose, ovviamente, gli sorrise apertamente dopodiché aprì la porta, spalancandola.  
«John?» Fu la voce di Greg a reprimere in lui la voglia di mandarla al diavolo. Sollevò lo sguardo sul suo amico e gli sorrise, un po’ forzatamente certo, mentre entrava nella piccola stanza e portava lo sguardo su un evidentemente agitato yarder. In quegli attimi si rese conto che lui e i suoi problemi erano davvero poca cosa. Era già stato ad un passo dal matrimonio e sapeva bene cosa fossero tensione, dubbi e panico da altare, ma non aveva idea di cosa significasse lo sposare un Holmes; ciò che aveva vissuto lui soltanto due mesi prima doveva essere nulla a confronto. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, scivolando nella stanzetta con agilità e posando su di una sedia il vestito un po’ stropicciato che si portava dietro da quella mattina. Sollevò lo sguardo su Lestrade: parlava e parlava, ma in quel momento non era davvero in vena di starlo a sentire. Nonostante il palese nervosismo, c’era una luce che brillava negli occhi di quell’uomo, qualcosa che gli fece capire quanto (timori a parte) fosse davvero felice del passo che stava per compiere. E si ritrovò ad invidiarlo, perché era riuscito ad ottenere quello che probabilmente lui aveva perso per sempre. C’era un lato di John che voleva combattere e far capire a Sherlock quanto stesse sbagliando, ma sarebbe stato come imporgli il proprio pensiero e, no, non lo voleva. Il suo ragazzo doveva decidere da solo e lui non poteva farci proprio niente se non dirgli che avrebbe fatto il possibile pur di cambiare, pur di togliersi dalla testa pregiudizi o cazzate del genere.  _Tutto per Sherlock_. Quel che sperava era che il suo forse ex ragazzo lo avesse capito per davvero.  
«John, sei sulla Terra?» La voce di Lestrade lo riscosse dai propri pensieri, sussultò appena mentre riportava lo sguardo sul suo amico e questi ricambiava con evidente preoccupazione in viso.  
«Scusami, Greg, non ho sentito nulla di quello che hai detto.»  
«Me ne sono accorto, c’è qualcosa che non va?» Poteva mentire? A quella diretta domanda, poteva sul serio raccontare una bugia? Non doveva dimenticare che Lestrade stava per sposare il fratello di Sherlock e in quel momento il matrimonio aveva la priorità. Se per John quella prima settimana di relazione era stata piena di alti e bassi, non doveva nemmeno immaginare che cosa avesse passato Greg dopo quasi tre anni. Quindi sì, poteva mentire. La sola cosa che passò per la sua mente di dottore, fu di non voler rovinare la festa a nessuno. Nemmeno quella dell’insopportabile Mycroft Holmes. Pertanto negò con un cenno evidente del capo, sorridendo forse un po’ troppo forzatamente.  
«Va tutto bene, non ti preoccupare: ho dormito troppo poco la scorsa notte e sono ancora intontito. Dov’è che posso cambiarmi?» Sì, disse una bugia, un’orribile menzogna e a dire il vero non fu esclusivamente per via di Lestrade, come John si era detto più volte. Mentì perché raccontare quanto successo, era difficile e complicato e in quel momento non ce la faceva davvero. La sola cosa che si ritrovò a desiderare, mentre indossava il vestito scuro, era che tutto quello finisse e che lo facesse presto.

 

 

_oOoOo_

   
Andare all’altare fu forse più arduo per John che per Greg. Per il semplice motivo che una volta che ebbero fatto il loro ingresso nella sala dei matrimoni, il dottore si ritrovò di fronte ad uno Sherlock Holmes perfettamente vestito e agghindato. Era dalla litigata del giorno precedente che non lo vedeva, che non lo guardava negli occhi. Pertanto, dopo che lo ebbe notato in fondo alla sala accanto al sindaco e a Mycroft, tutto quello che si erano detti gli piombò di nuovo addosso. E camminare divenne difficile. E fare anche un solo passo senza che una fitta allo stomaco lo facesse torcere di dolore o che le ginocchia gli tremassero, fu quasi impossibile. Era come se lo vedesse per la prima volta, ma una prima volta diversa da quella che avevano avuto quella sera di tanti anni prima con Mike, al Barts. No, era come se lo conoscesse adesso e se ne fosse innamorato perdutamente. Quasi un fulmine lo avesse folgorato lì, nella sala delle celebrazioni del comune di Londra, sgomberata per il matrimonio della “regina”. Era quasi impossibile vivere insieme a Sherlock, però (diavolo) era così bello e meraviglioso con quel cipiglio serio ed austero, il volto allampanato e il tait che gli fasciava alla perfezione il corpo longilineo. Lo stesso che aveva indossato il giorno del proprio matrimonio con Mary, quando per la prima volta gli aveva aperto il suo cuore. Sì, John Watson si ritrovò innamorato all’istante e non poté davvero farci niente. E in quegli attimi nacque in lui la consapevolezza che se mai si fossero lasciati, non se ne sarebbe comunque allontanato. Perché lo amava terribilmente. Ed era folle. Ed era insensato, ma avrebbe addirittura sopportato l’idea di non farci mai del sesso o di non poterlo baciare pur di stargli vicino.  _Tutto per Sherlock._ Quindi seguì Lestrade e lo fece come un automa, con lo sguardo del giovane Holmes che gli stava addosso da che era entrato e che lo smascherava completamente. Lo sapeva, lo sentiva. Oh, perché Sherlock aveva capito il perché di quell’incedere lento e dello sguardo basso con cui John si era presentato. Era più che evidente che cosa lo facesse tentennare. Camminò a fatica, e sorrise, fintamente, sapendo di doverlo fare e di non poter scappare. Alzò lo sguardo e incrociò il volto compiaciuto di Mycroft, ma non ci badò perché Sherlock era dietro di lui ed era più bello che mai. John accennò un ghigno quando notò il farfallino del vestito perfettamente storto; cielo, pensò mentre prendeva posto, doveva averlo fatto impazzire con quello stupido papillon! Per un momento addirittura compatì Mycroft, ma fu proprio la voce del maggiore degli Holmes a riscuoterlo dalla sua opera di contemplazione.  
«La ringrazio d’aver accettato di fare da testimone al mio Gregory, dottore, lo apprezziamo entrambi.»  
«Di nulla» borbottò, schiarendosi la voce «io sono molto felice per voi.» Mycroft sorrise di nuovo ed annuì mentre prendeva la mano di Lestrade ed invitava il sindaco a dare il via alla breve e concisa cerimonia. Già, la cerimonia. Per l’amor del cielo, la cerimonia! Decisa in meno di una settimana. Organizzata in perfetto stile regina degli Holmes. Nessun invitato. Né amici, né parenti. Niente fronzoli come fiori e regali. Nessun ricevimento programmato. Balli di nozze e brindisi, nemmeno a pensarci. Si sposavano in un edificio comunale svuotato, con dei cecchini che tenevano sotto controllo la sala ed un piano di fuga progettato per mettere in salvo tutti. Assieme agli sposi solo l’officiante e due testimoni. John non immaginava matrimonio diverso per una coppia del genere, per due che avevano deciso di sposarsi praticamente all’improvviso e dopo anni di prendersi e lasciarsi. In effetti era rimasto stupito da quella decisione improvvisa. Sapeva che dopo l’incontro al pub, Greg aveva parlato con Mycroft e dovevano averlo fatto a lungo considerando che erano spariti entrambi. Svaniti nel nulla, tanto che addirittura Sherlock non aveva ricevuto messaggi da suo fratello o da Anthea. Organizzare un matrimonio però necessitava di tempo. Probabilmente, pensò, da parte di entrambi non c’era volontà festeggiare. Come gli aveva detto Sherlock una volta: che cos’era il matrimonio se non la firma di un contratto seguita da una festa?

Il suddetto matrimonio durò pochi minuti e per tutto il tempo, John non ebbe il coraggio di guardare in viso l’uomo che amava. Non poté davvero incrociare gli occhi con i suoi e fece di tutto pur di tenersene lontano. Perché guardarlo faceva male, perché guadarlo faceva paura. Paura che quel poco che di lui aveva assaggiato, già svanisse e che con quello sparisse anche John stesso. Una vita senza di lui l’aveva già vissuta e non voleva riavere nulla del genere. Però sapeva di doverlo fare prima o poi. Quindi prese un respiro profondo, alzò il volto e scoprì Sherlock intento a fissarlo con un sorriso tenue che gli dipingeva le espressioni del volto. Sorrise in rimando e facendolo d’istinto, ma subito la sua serenità si smorzò. Non doveva illudersi, già lo aveva fatto una volta e adesso non poteva permetterselo. Perché quelle labbra stirate in un sorriso dolce, quegli occhi brillanti di una strana luce, potevano voler dire tutto o non significare niente. Era ancora tutto troppo precario, il loro rapporto era troppo in bilico perché John potesse avere delle certezze. E mentre l’eco della voce di Lestrade si espandeva per quella grande sala deserta rimbombando di un deciso sì, quella terribile esistenza senza Sherlock Holmes che John Watson temeva, era ad un passo dal divenire reale.

 

**Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] La city Hall è la sede della Greater London Authority, che include il sindaco di Londra e la London Assembly. È situato a Southwark, sulla sponda sud del Tamigi e vicino alla Tower Bridge. Ho pensato che Mycroft e Lestrade potessero essere sposati direttamente dal sindaco. Devo ammettere che non ho trovato informazioni, nonostante le ricerche, circa le unioni dello stesso sesso, ma ho ipotizzato che fosse più o meno come un matrimonio etero civile. Se ho fatto qualche errore e vorreste farmelo notare, non ci sarebbero problemi.


	12. No pain, no fear, no more; fix me, John!

_Dedicata a chi ha il kink per la poltrona  
e immagina John e Sherlock sopra a farci cose turche._

 

 

 

John sedeva composto sulla poltrona del salotto, là, nell’appartamento di Baker Street che condivideva con il consulente investigativo Sherlock Holmes. Tra la mani reggeva una tazza di tè del tipo Darjeeling, quello che tanto gli piaceva e che sorseggiava di tanto in tanto, mentre sfogliava le pagine di quel romanzo che già da tempo aveva programmato di leggere. Uno di quei libri che giacevano abbandonati sulle mensole del soggiorno e che Sherlock ignorava completamente perché no, non amava riempirsi la mente di informazioni inutili e leggere romanzi non era certo una delle cose che preferiva fare. Per lui era una vera e propria perdita di tempo, riteneva infatti che le trame fossero banali e noiose e i finali sempre annunciati. Aveva ormai la consapevolezza che fosse una causa persa, quindi non badava più a simili dettagli e poi in quel momento, John aveva altro per la mente. Dopo aver ingurgitato l'ennesimo sorso, posò la tazza sul tavolino e raccolse il libro che aveva lasciato cadere sulle ginocchia. Erano le cinque e mezza di quel piovoso lunedì, il matrimonio si era concluso da ore, ma lui e Sherlock erano appena rincasati. Mycroft e Greg avevano insistito per offrire loro la colazione. E avevano quindi pranzato in uno dei ristoranti più costosi di Londra, ma John e Sherlock nemmeno erano riusciti a guardarsi in faccia (più che altro era il dottore a non essere riuscito a sostenere il suo sguardo). A dirla tutta era stato un incubo. La discussione avuta, aveva fatto precipitare John in un incubo, specie perché non si erano ancora mai parlati e la sola volta in cui i loro sguardi si erano incrociati, non aveva retto per più di un secondo. Era assurda quella situazione. Ridicola! Specie se si pensava che soltanto due giorni prima c’era stata tutta quell’intesa tra loro... Le cose erano iniziate in una maniera un po’ strana, vero, ma poi erano proseguite decisamente bene. Ora invece ogni stupendo arcobaleno era sparito e nessuna pentola d’oro era rimasta al suo posto. Sherlock gli aveva detto di voler parlare dopo il matrimonio, ma erano delle ore che erano tornati e ancora non accennava a voler discutere. Lo aveva notato passare in corridoio un paio di volte, ma mai si era fermato in salone. Era stato quando lo aveva visto entrare in cucina e subito dopo uscirne per correre verso il bagno, che si era arreso e aveva provato a rilassarsi. Non ci sarebbero state indagini per quella notte, di certo Lestrade non aveva intenzione di chiamarli nella sua prima notte di nozze, pertanto si prospettava una serata di assoluto relax quindi sì, avrebbe provato a distendersi o almeno ci avrebbe provato. Obiettivamente, ne aveva un disperato bisogno perché raramente aveva del tempo libero: tra il lavoro di medico e i casi che seguivano, non aveva quasi mai la possibilità di distrarsi. Proprio per questo riusciva a godersi appieno i rari momenti di pace che si ritagliava. Se solo la sua mente fosse stata realmente intenzionata a leggere il libro che aveva aperto, se la sarebbe gustata per davvero quella comoda situazione. E poi, a John piacevano giornate del genere. Il pomeriggio piovoso gli concedeva la rara occasione di bearsi di un’atmosfera che, a tratti, poteva essere descritta come romantica. La tazza di tè, il camino acceso che irradiava un piacevole tepore e quel buon romanzo ripreso da metà. La cornice perfetta sarebbe stata avere Sherlock a fianco, magari intento a suonare il violino o semplicemente accoccolato ai suoi piedi. Dannazione! Si disse, imprecando malamente fra sé, c’era cascato di nuovo. Non doveva perdersi in inutili fantasie, certo se tutto quello fosse accaduto per davvero sarebbe stato bellissimo, un idillio meraviglioso se mai l’uomo che amava gli si fosse accoccolato contro, facendo le fusa come un gatto; però doveva smetterla di sognare ad occhi aperti. Che diavolo gli prendeva? Non era nemmeno da lui. Lui era un medico, un soldato, pratico e svelto nei modi di pensare (anche se Sherlock avrebbe detto: semplice nei modi di pensare). All’immaginare aveva sempre preferito agire. Almeno fino a che non lo aveva incontrato. Perché, da che frequentava il famoso detective, John Watson aveva fatto cose incredibili, tra cui l’innamorarsi perdutamente di un uomo. Ciononostante era necessario ritornare sulla retta via e farlo, quantomeno, per non rimanere deluso una volta che tutto sarebbe sparito. Perché l’eventualità c’era, per quanto non volesse pensarci, l’ipotesi che Sherlock lo lasciasse era altamente probabile.

John non seppe mai dire quando accadde di preciso, nemmeno ripensandoci in futuro e badando ai più piccoli dettagli su quanto avesse fatto il suo coinquilino da che avevano fatto ritorno a casa. Ma di fatto, un attimo prima aveva lo sguardo chino tra le pagine e subito dopo i piedi nudi di Sherlock gli erano comparsi di fronte. Appena li ebben notati, sollevò lo sguardo fino a che non ebbe modo di scorgere la figura per intero. Di certo era sconvolgente per il suo autocontrollo, con i a piedi nudi e coperto da una sola e misera vestaglia, i cui lembi erano chiusi da un nodo decisamente troppo debole per essere considerato legale. E si trattava realmente di lui, di Sherlock Holmes, imperioso e algido come suo solito e che aveva preso a torreggiare su di lui con imperiosità e no, non era di uno dei suoi sogni. Tutto in quel momento era vero, lo era quanto l’aria che respirava. Era reale e vivo quanto quei morbidi riccioli spettinati sopra la testa, come lo sguardo basso intento a fissarlo o quasi quanto quelle guance arrossate. Era vero così come il lieve tremore che scuoteva Sherlock appena. Un tremito leggero e impercettibile dato forse dalla paura, o piuttosto dall’aspettativa? John non ne aveva idea. Sapeva solo che l’uomo che amava e che lo faceva letteralmente dare di matto se ne stava in piedi davanti a lui, totalmente privo di abiti e coperto una stoffa fin troppo svolazzante per potersi definire una vestaglia. Ed era incredibile quanto riuscisse ad essere bello con quel fisico snello ed asciutto e quel collo lungo, con la pelle bianca come il latte e quegli adorabili capelli scuri. Lo aveva già paragonato ad un’opera d’arte prima, ma mai come in quel momento si ritrovò a farlo. Perché era oggettivamente stupendo e il suo corpo, eccitante. Nei giorni passati a nulla erano serviti i tentativi di placare gli istinti o piuttosto, di provare a far tutto da solo. In fondo era stato un soldato, si era detto, masturbarsi avrebbe dovuto sortire qualche effetto e invece aveva soltanto peggiorato le cose. E considerando com’era andato l’ultimo tentativo d’approccio, prima d’illudersi preferì parlargli o almeno quella era l’intenzione.  
«Cos… Per…» Già, alla fine, il dottore non fece che balbettare. E si ritrovò a farfugliare anche in modo piuttosto indegno, tanto che s’aspettò di venir preso in giro, era quasi scontato che lo facesse perché uno Sherlock in condizioni normali avrebbe senz'altro risposto con una battutina sarcatica. Al contrario di quanto si aspettava però, questi si limitò ad una smorfia di disappunto che subito svanì lasciando spazio a qualcosa di ben diverso, qualcosa che lui, soldato in congedo, mai aveva visto sul viso del celebre detective.  
«Io ho paura» esordì Sherlock, con tono incredibilmente fermo. John s’azzardò a spiare le espressioni del viso per constatare che non gli stesse mentendo; quando mai gli aveva detto di temere qualcosa? Le pupille erano dilatate e le guance lievemente arrossate, tuttavia non sembrava imbarazzato o spaventato, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, Sherlock gli pareva solo Sherlock. Era vero che la sua personalità aveva molte sfaccettature differenti, ma quel viso era quello solito, della loro anormale quotidianità. Quello di quando bevevano il tè o di quando si metteva a fare esperimenti. Un viso che racchiudeva una miriade di sentimenti differenti, ma che lasciava trapelare una cosa su tutte: serenità.  
«Paura di che?» Non voleva apparire come ansioso di saperne di più, nonostante ciò il suo tono era apparso come desideroso di ricevere risposte. Si era addirittura seduto più in punta alla poltrona.  
«Di tante cose» proseguì il detective. «Di troppe cose. Troppe perché abbiano un senso, un motivo. Io non ho mai paura, per me stesso intendo. Niente dell’iconologia classica del brivido mi spaventa: i cadaveri, il buio e nemmeno gli assassini. Gli esseri umani sono prevedibili, è facile leggerli. Per questo non ho mai temuto niente, mi è sufficiente un’occhiata per capire dove è stata una persona fino a quel momento. Ma tu… quando qualcosa ti riguarda io sono terrorizzato. E non riesco a controllarmi. Razionalizzare è impossibile. Ho paura che mi lasci, che tu muoia o decida di sposarti con qualche donna. Di perderti, John, io ho paura di perderti. E avevi pienamente ragione sul... sul sesso. Non l’ho mai fatto, non mi ha mai interessato. Mi spaventa l’effetto che mi fa, l’effetto che tu mi fai e il fatto che io non riesca a controllarmi quando mi baci o mi tocchi. Non riuscivo a capire il perché e come mai il mio fisico ti cedesse tanto facilmente. Non riuscivo ad afferrare il concetto che non esiste un perché, è così è basta. È irrazionale e illogico. L’amore non è un bisogno primario, non è come bere o dormire, non alimenta il fisico (e non dirmi una di quelle frasette da romanzetto del tipo: alimenta il tuo cuore o nutre la tua anima, o scemate del genere, John). Però… ho capito che è ugualmente necessario, che esiste esclusivamente per far crescere sé stesso. Per essere felice e io voglio esserlo, con te, dottore. Quindi da oggi in poi niente più paura, niente più dolore, mai più. Non credo che riuscirò a superare tutto questo in una notte, ma tu sei il mio dottore, tu mi curerai, non è vero?»

E gli bastò. A John Watson bastò quella semplice ammissione. Gli fu sufficiente sapere per capire che Sherlock avrebbe accettato la loro relazione. Già il solo fatto che avesse confessato d’avere paura era un grande passo in avanti e sì, un po’ si era commosso. Perché John lo aveva capito, anche durante quella settimana fatta di sogni ad occhi aperti, aveva comunque compreso che quel sociopatico era in grado d’essere molto dolce e sensibile.  
«Sì, io… sì» balbettò, di nuovo, questa volta era perché la sua voce rotta e lievemente tremante gli impediva di dire qualcosa che avesse un senso.  
«Ho anche preso una decisione» aggiunse il detective, poco dopo, con quella voce baritonale e ancestrale che da sola gli provocava brividi d’eccitazione lungo tutta la schiena.  
«E sarebbe?» Ma lui non gli rispose, non a parole comunque. Tuttavia, John poté constatare immediatamente quanto mai come in quel momento, queste fossero obsolete. Perché le dita affusolate di Sherlock che, con una lentezza disarmante, slacciavano il nodo della vestaglia spogliandolo davanti ai suoi occhi spalancati di dottore, davvero erano sufficienti. Si stava togliendo tutto e lo stava facendo solo per lui. La stoffa azzurrina si aprì in un lieve svolazzare, permettendogli di vedere ogni cosa. Nudo come lo aveva già visto prima. Nudo come non lo aveva mai guardato realmente. In fondo vivevano insieme da anni e già gli era camminato davanti al naso senza niente addosso, ma quel suo sesso così sfacciatamente messogli di fronte, era davvero troppo per potere essere ignorato. Di certo, John non era nemmeno in minima parte paragonabile al grande consulente investigativo; forse per forza, ma di certo non per spirito d’osservazione. Ciononostante, in quei pochi attimi riuscì a notare ogni cosa. Gli addominali piatti e scolpiti, anche se in modo non eccessivo. I capezzoli di poco induriti. Il collo lungo. I morbidi fianchi e le gambe lunghe e tornite ed infine sì, quel sesso che non riusciva a non guardare. Perché non aveva mai desiderato maschio al di fuori di Sherlock. Perché mai nella vita avrebbe pensato di trovarsi, un giorno, brutalmente eccitato dal corpo nudo d'un uomo. Irretito da quel suo odore e bramoso di averlo e di possederlo carnalmente.

Inspirando profondamente e sperando così di poter placare il suo fin troppo evidente fremere, il dottore sollevò lo sguardo fino a poterne scorgere il viso. Fece caso di nuovo al lieve rossore, costatando che era addirittura aumentato tanto che anche le orecchie erano avvampate. Si soffermò per un attimo a riflettere sul fatto che non era sicuro che si trattasse d’imbarazzo, poteva essere qualunque cosa persino aspettativa. Già, proprio aspettativa. Anche se di fatto non poteva negare che fosse ugualmente impaurito, gliel’aveva anche detto, però non poté non notare il fatto che Sherlock non stesse sorridendo. Nessuna espressione gli dipingeva il viso, al di là di un’appena accennata vena di supplica nello sguardo. Un qualcosa che sembrava voler implorare John di non farlo parlare oltre, che gli chiedeva di capire senza costringerlo a dire altro. Perché di sicuro, quella era la cosa più difficile che il suo sociopatico coinquilino avesse mai fatto. Quella confessione sincera e spontanea, era stato come se John fosse riuscito a sbirciare per la prima volta dentro l’anima di Sherlock e lo avesse visto ancor più nudo ed esposto. Di preciso, doveva capire cosa? Quel che adesso Sherlock voleva da lui? Non occorreva certo essere un genio di fama mondiale per sapere come mai si era tolto la vestaglia, però glielo domandò ugualmente. E fu indubbiamente egoista, ma volle sentirselo dire.  
«Vorresti dire che sì, potresti pensare di fare l’amore con me?» aggiunse, infine. Sherlock annuì appena, addirittura un flebile cenno d’assenso uscì dalle sue labbra facendo rilassare John, il quale ricadde sulla poltrona a peso morto. Libero da tutti i pensieri. Da ogni paura provata.   
«Se posso chiedertelo, ieri sembravi sul punto di lasciarmi, cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?»  
«Ho fatto l’esatto opposto di quanto mi hai detto, naturalmente. Ho razionalizzato e ragionato con logica e dopo un’attenta riflessione ho capito che non è possibile razionalizzare.»  
«Già... no, aspetta, cosa?»  
«Mi pare logico» proseguì «che non ci sia logica nei sentimenti o nel desiderio, sono emozioni e incontrollabili in quanto tali. Sopprimibili certo, ma ci sono cose che non mi va di eliminare. Ho effettuato delle valutazioni scientifiche basandomi sulla mia esperienza e ho paragonato l’eccitamento sessuale a quello che provo in altri campi. Ho notato che assomiglia molto all’emozione che sento per un nuovo caso: il brivido del mistero, quello della caccia ed infine la sensazione di star svelando un assassinio. Che sia causato da te e dai baci che mi dai o da un nuovo cliente, non cambia il fatto che la produzione di endorfine aumenti notevolmente. Pertanto ho creduto che no, non sia controllabile in termini di auto concentrazione, forse si potrebbe tentare con l’ipnosi, ma in tutta sincerità, John, non ne ho proprio voglia. Anche l’eccitamento per un caso scema dopo che è risolto e io riprendo a dormire, mangiare e fare tutte quelle cose che per te sono tanto importanti. Anche in questo caso sarà esattamente così.»  
«Non cambierai mai, vero?» domandò John, stirando un sorriso più rilassato. Perché adesso poteva blaterare di scienza quanto voleva, ma ormai quello che aveva detto aveva detto.  
«Non vedo perché dovrei quando posso ottenere ciò che desiderio pur restando esattamente come sono.» Il dottore abbassò lo sguardo, la vestaglia era scivolata a terra in un fruscio e sul serio, cercò di non guardare quella sfacciata nudità che gli veniva sbandierata davanti al viso senza apparente imbarazzo. Doveva crederci? Al fatto che s’era, di fatto, arreso a sé stesso? Probabilmente aveva accettato quanto provava e aveva capito che non c’era niente di male a lasciarsi andare un pochino. Quindi si fece cadere sulla poltrona, fissando poi il soffitto con un sorriso ebete stampato in volto. Niente era perduto. Era tornato da lui.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

Dato che non pensava che l’avrebbero fatto esattamente in quel momento e che difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a lungo a mascherare la propria erezione, pensò fosse il caso di dirgli di rimettersi qualcosa addosso.  
«Potresti rivestirti, per favore? Non vorrei dire, ma sei nudo e mi sembra di star vivendo in una delle mie fantasie in cui da un momento all’altro ti trasformi in un Dio del sesso senza freni o inibizioni.»  
«Sono nudo perché ho intenzione di sperimentare subito questa pratica.»  
«Che tradotto dal sherlokkese, vediamo, vuoi dire che lo vuoi fare adesso?»  
«Subito significa subito, John o forse ha altri significati che al momento mi sfuggono?»  
«No, è che è tutto così improvviso e non credo di…» Ma le parole gli morirono in gola, perché lui gli si stava avvicinando e lo stava facendo con intenzioni più che serie. Fu allora che mise da parte tutto e lì, mollemente abbandonato su quella comoda poltrona, prese a fare una delle cose che più di tutto gli dava gioia ovvero guardare il suo Sherlock. Si rese anche conto di non esser mai stato del tutto sincero con lui. Era vero che spesso faticava a sopportarlo, ma la realtà era che non gli pesava il viverci insieme. Non gli interessavano poi tanto i disastri che combinava in cucina o le nottate in bianco trascorse a tenergli compagnia, quando non riusciva a dormire. E nemmeno gli importava di quel suo carattere irascibile, dei mutismi, delle reazioni violente o dello sparare nel bel mezzo della notte solo per noia o per provare una qualche strana teoria scientifica. Non interessava nulla di nulla a John Watson, gli bastava solo averlo accanto. Aveva già riflettuto a lungo circa il sentimento che lo legava a lui, quella profonda amicizia che si era trasformata in qualcosa di più profondo. E non aveva alcuna intenzione di perdersi in simili pensieri, non in quel momento. Perché lì, su quella poltrona, lui voleva solo Sherlock. Anche se non avevano mai fatto l’amore e quella sarebbe stata la loro prima volta, John lo voleva seduto sulle sue ginocchia con il volto stravolto dalla passione e il corpo abbandonato completamente. Aveva avuto la certezza di stare per esplodere, ad un certo punto di quella passata settimana e non aveva avuto più la minima idea di come avrebbe fatto a vivere altri giorni senza poterlo toccare.

Ciò di cui era sicuro in quel momento, era che era arrivato al limite e bruciava di passione. Nella sua testa infatti martellava, incessante, il pensiero dei loro corpi intrecciati. Agognava, anzi no, pretendeva di baciarlo e di lambire la sua pelle morbida, di perdersi nei suoi occhi azzurri, ma soprattutto di possederlo fino a farlo gridare. Dio solo sapeva quanto desiderasse prenderlo in tutti i sensi. Negli ultimi giorni non aveva fatto altro che immaginarsi quando sarebbe potuto accadere. Era diventata una vera e propria ossessione, tanto da cadere in stato di catalessi ogni qual volta la sua mente diventava inattiva. Sogni ad occhi aperti che avevano un solo protagonista: Sherlock e il suo sedere.  
«Quanto tempo mi farai aspettare ancora, Jawn?» La sua voce baritonale lo riscosse dai propri pensieri, sobbalzò leggermente facendo ricadere nuovamente il libro sulle ginocchia. Sollevò lo sguardo, scoprendolo impaziente ed appena, appena nervoso. Annuì con convinzione, poteva farcela, in fondo già era duro! Chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò profondamente, cercando pace e calma nel silenzio attorno a lui. Ma il ticchettio dell’orologio lento e regolare, i rumori Londra fuori in strada non facevano che rendere l’atmosfera ancor più carica di tensione. Forse avrebbe dovuto dirgli di aspettare un momento (giusto un attimo) però se ne rimase zitto e più impietrito che mai. Fu un fruscio a riscuoterlo, sollevò lo sguardo notando la figura del consulente investigativo avvicinarsi e farlo con una lenta e studiata calma. Lo vide prendere il libro, leggere rapidamente il titolo e poi il suo viso assumere un’espressione schifata (Sherlock non amava King, si annotò mentalmente).  
«Che fai?» Ma non gli rispose, non fu necessario che spiegasse, perché il fatto che si stesse sedendo sulle sue gambe era già abbastanza chiaro. Semplicemente accadde. Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rendersene conto, che gli fu sopra, seduto sulle sue ginocchia. Percepì le sue mani accarezzargli il torace attraverso la lana pensante del maglione e il sedere morbido appoggiarsi all’inguine, coperto dalla stoffa spessa dei pantaloni di velluto a coste. Il suo tocco non era incerto, ma leggere e delicate quelle affusolate dita da violinista lo tastavano con curiosità. E John poteva percepire il suo toccarlo anche con tutti quegli abiti addosso, tanto che già i capezzoli gli si indurirono. Fu dopo che sentì il sedere di Sherlock premere ancora di più contro il suo pene duro e poi sussultare appena ebbe compreso di che cosa si trattava, che si rese conto di non star più respirando e di non ricordare nemmeno come si facesse a farlo.

Quella meravigliosa creatura seduta sulle sue gambe parlò per prima, anche perché tra i due era l’unica ad essere in grado di farlo. Il solo pensiero che riusciva a formulare John, era il corpo di Sherlock già lievemente eccitato. La voglia di possederlo stava prendendo il sopravvento sul suo pensiero cosciente, anche se non voleva essere frettoloso. Per questo cercò di controllarsi il più possibile; così facendo però, non fece che rimanere letteralmente pietrificato. Non si smosse nemmeno quando lo vide chinarsi sul suo viso e regalargli un bacio a fior di labbra, bacio decisamente troppo sfuggente e casto per i suoi gusti.  
«Promettimi solo una cosa» sussurrò lui, al suo orecchio, con voce diabolicamente arrochita.  
«Co-che cosa?» balbettò lui in risposta, confuso da quelle dita affusolate che si stavano infilando sotto al maglione e che gli tirarono poi fuori la camicia dai pantaloni accarezzando quindi la pelle nuda. Rabbrividì al contatto con quelle mani gelide che, imperterrite, gli tastavano i pettorali graffiandoli appena con le unghie.  
«Che per questa volta non invertiamo le posizioni, voglio che accada così.»  
«Ricorda che basta una sola parola e io mi fermo.» La bocca a forma di cuore del bel detective gli si avvicinò al lobo dell’orecchio, vi soffiò dentro dopodiché lo prese tra i denti baciandolo con intensità crescente. Sentì quelle stesse labbra che lo stavano piacevolmente torturando, stirarsi in un sorriso, appena lo sentì fare quella promessa.  
«Però sappiamo entrambi che non lo vorrai.»  
« _Per te sì_ » s’affrettò a rispondere il dottore, con un filo di voce. Fu allora che Sherlock gli si scostò di dosso e, mostrandosi a lui in un modo che mai aveva fatto prima, prese a sorridergli a farlo dolcemente. Come faceva per nessuno. Quel sorriso, ben lontano dall’essere ironico e beffardo, che John non vedeva da tanto tempo. Non gli sorrise in rimando, perché il cuore mancò un battito e una morsa gli strinse lo stomaco. Era incredibile quanto amore riuscisse a ricevere da quel semplice gesto.   
«Fa’ quel che devi fare» ordinò Holmes, con il fare perentorio di chi vuole avere l’ultima parola. John annuì silenziosamente, allungò le mani di modo da riuscire ad accarezzargli il volto, ne tastò la pelle liscia e ben rasata, giocando con i riccioli scomposti dei capelli che, ribelli, ricadevano sulla fronte fresca. Proseguì a toccargli la schiena, accarezzò la spina dorsale contando ogni vertebra e scese infine sulle natiche. Quelle le adorava e le strizzò gentilmente perché non voleva essere rude, ma dolce. Era davvero irresistibile e poi per quel culo sodo ci era sempre andato matto. Al contatto, Sherlock sussultò di nuovo tuttavia sembrò piacergli perché il suo pene s’irrigidì ancora di più diventando duro e turgido. John riportò le mani sul suo viso, issandosi meglio sulla poltrona di modo da poterlo raggiungere. Sfiorò impercettibilmente quelle labbra morbide prima con la punta delle dita e poi donandogli un bacio leggero e delicato. Sherlock era bellissimo. Tante volte glielo aveva detto e altrettante lo aveva pensato, ma in quel momento lo credeva per davvero. Era una sensazione che nasceva dal profondo e lo invadeva completamente, allargandogli il cuore a dismisura. E dovette dirglielo perché temette seriamente d’esplodere.  
«Ti amo e lo so che ti annoierà sentirlo così tante volte, ma permettermi di ripetermi. Spesso mi domando cos’hai di così speciale da piacermi fino a questo punto, ma non credo ci sia risposta, l’unica plausibile è che sei perfetto per me.» John si allungò appena così da riuscire scompigliargli i capelli e poi scese sul suo volto, accarezzandogli nuovamente le guance. Afferrò quindi una sua mano, prendendola tra le proprie e baciando le nocche con reverenza, l’una dopo l’altra fino a che un primo delicato e vergine gemito si perse nella stanza.  
«La perfezione non esiste» mormorò il geniale detective, attirando la sua attenzione. Il dottore scrollò appena il capo, fintamente imbronciato. «E comunque, per quello che hai detto prima, vorrei che sapessi che per me va bene e che puoi dirmi quelle cose ogni volta che vuoi.» Questa volta John annuì e sorrise, seppur timidamente e poi baciò il palmo aperto arrendendosi a quello che (in fondo) era il volere di entrambi. Non era mai stato con un uomo, ma a dire il vero neanche Sherlock e la sola cosa che si augurava era di non fargli male, ma per quello aveva sufficiente esperienza e poi era un medico! Avrebbe dovuto sapere dove mettere le mani, tutto questo sempre in teoria era chiaro.  
«D’accordo, allora, facciamolo» esclamò, infondendosi fiducia. «Occorrerà del lubrificante e…»  
«Ci ho già pensato io» rispose prontamente Holmes, allungandosi ed afferrando il barattolo di vasellina, ben nascosto ai piedi della poltrona.  
«E quello da dove spunta? Quando ce l’hai messo?»  
«Eri troppo fin intento ad osservare la fiamme del camino, per badare a ciò che stavo facendo.» Il dottore sorrise, ma afferrò subito il vasetto probabilmente con mano fin troppo tremante. Tuttavia lo ripose subito, facendolo scivolare da una parte sotto al sedile senza premurarsi di recuperarlo in quel momento. Adesso aveva altro a cui badare. C’era Sherlock seduto sopra di lui, magnificamente nudo, gloriosamente quasi eccitato e splendidamente bello. Accarezzò il suo petto e poi anche l’addome, scese a toccare i fianchi morbidi sognando di perdersi in essi e di affondarci il viso. Arrossì immediatamente per quel che aveva pensato, ma decise comunque di mettere da parte quel desiderio per un’altra volta. D’altra parte avevano una vita davanti, una vita insieme e il dottor Watson aveva una lunga serie di porcherie da mettere in pratica e nemmeno la freddezza di Sherlock lo avrebbe fatto desistere. Freddezza, che adesso sembrava però del tutto sparita. Perché i suoi occhi azzurri erano carichi in una languida sensualità, che mai c’era stata su quel volto allampanato. John sorrise tra sé mentre con la punta delle dita andava a lambire un capezzolo già indurito che, al tocco, si irrigidì vistosamente. Fu in quel momento che percepì una leggera tensione pervadere il corpo del suo compagno, quindi si fermò sollevando gli occhi fino a poterlo scorgere in viso e fissandolo con fare allarmato. Se non ricordava male, la volta precedente si erano fermati solo a quel punto e per un momento, quando constatò che stava tremando, temette sul serio che sarebbe andato tutto di nuovo a rotoli.  
«Tremi?» s’azzardò a chiedere.  
«Scusa» si sentì rispondere, per poi vederlo ritrarsi appena.  
«Non devi» gli disse, trattenendolo per un braccio in una presa morbida, ma imperiosa. «Scusarti intendo e non devi nemmeno tremare.» John se lo tirò contro, lo strinse a sé con tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace portando poi la bocca al suo orecchio. Ne baciò il lobo più volte, percependo con sommo piacere quanto il suo ragazzo si stesse lasciando andare. Perché era la loro prima volta e non aveva nemmeno idea di che cosa stesse passando per la propria di testa, figurarsi quale tipo di caos dovesse esserci in quell'inifito Mind Palace.  
«Non ti farò niente di brutto, devi solo rilassarti.» Lui annuì, mormorando un flebile sì, che si spense nei successivi ed arrochiti gemiti provocati dall’esperto tocco di John che, con estenuante lentezza, gli accarezzava la schiena. Fu quando percepì un gemito più acuto che compresero, entrambi, che era giunto il momento. Afferrò il barattolo, spalmandosi un poco di gel sulle dita. Ogni azione che faceva sembrava essere sotto il microscopio di Sherlock. Percepiva distintamente quello sguardo indagatore su di sé, come se il suo ragazzo stesse ancora vagliando l’ipotesi di darsela a gambe. Ciò che doveva fare John era solo rimanere tranquillo. D’altronde quella non era certo la sua prima volta, ne aveva avute molte di ragazze, non era inesperto sotto quel punto di vista. Già, ma allora perché era così nervoso? Non era fatto di porcellana, era pur sempre un uomo, alto e forte. Illogicamente, si ritrovò ad aver paura di romperlo, come una ballerina di cristallo che alla minima vibrazione rischia di andare in frantumi.

Inspirando, così da calmarsi, si spalmò del gel sulle dita e iniziò a prepararlo. Sapeva perfettamente cosa doveva fare, pertanto gli separò appena le natiche entrando in lui dolcemente, con un primo dito. Ciò che gli fu chiaro, era che Sherlock non gradiva l’intrusione, il corpo s’era irrigidito e l’espressione del viso era più contratta. Non si spaventò perché sapeva che era normale all’inizio, così quanto bene sapeva che il piacere sarebbe arrivato. Per questo prese a muoversi in lui con delicatezza, andando di tanto in tanto a sfiorargli la prostata. La prima volta che lo fece, vide nettamente quegli occhi blu allargarsi per la sorpresa e quella bocca carnosa spalancarsi boccheggiante, mentre le mani gli andavano ad afferrare le spalle. Sherlock si era aggrappato a lui e più lo stimolava, più le unghie affondavano nel maglione di John. Lo graffiavano, toccavano ed accarezzavano mentre con quella bocca, Sherlock si lasciava andare a mormorii sempre più elevati. E forse lo fece per via delle labbra spalancate e in cerca di ossigeno, o magari per il leggero torcersi del busto e l’inarcarsi sensuale della schiena, ma John si rese conto di non riuscire più a sopportare di stargli lontano. Perché persino con un dito affondato dentro di lui aveva voglia di baciarlo e di farlo fino a perdere conoscenza. Perché no, non era solo sesso fra di loro. Quindi glielo diede, quel bacio che lui per primo agognava, conficcando inevitabilmente quel dito ancora più dentro mentre si issava per raggiungergli il viso. Sherlock gridò, piegando all’indietro la testa e boccheggiando apertamente mentre il dottore sorrideva in rimando, forse per compiacimento, forse per personale soddisfazione.  
«Oh, Cristo, sei stupendo» mormorò John, afferrandogli con possessione i capelli e tirandolo un poco giù, ancora qualche centimetro, per poterlo finalmente baciare. Per riuscire ad accarezzargli la lingua con la propria e baciarlo a bocca aperta, mentre quel dito ancora dentro lo scopava appena. Invogliato dallo stesso detective, John scese poi a baciargli il collo. Ne leccò la pelle, mentre introduceva in lui un altro dito, allargandolo ancora di più. Senza sosta, senza potersi materialmente fermare proseguì a leccargli il petto glabro e poi giù sullo sterno, facendolo inarcare. Lo sorresse con una mano, facendo sì che non cadesse. Santo cielo! Nudo, bellissimo ed inarcato solo per lui, seriamente, sarebbe anche potuto morire in quel momento e non avrebbe avuto rimpianti. No, non sarebbe morto (si corresse subito) non prima d’averlo posseduto anima e corpo. E se già aveva il suo cuore, adesso era vitale avere anche il corpo e berne i gemiti ed i tremiti, come un nettare. Sentiva la propria eccitazione sempre più dura nei pantaloni, tanto da fargli male, tanto da voler essere liberata da quell’orribile costrizione.  
«Oh, Jawn» sussurrò il suo personale Dio, gemendo di nuovo.  
«Cristo, chiamami ancora così e vengo nei pantaloni come un idiota.» Il detective sorrise e questa volta era di malizia, tuttavia non aggiunse altro perché le labbra del dottore erano subito corse a baciargli l’ombelico e lo fecero più e più volte mentre gli stimolava incessantemente la prostata. La sua eccitazione divenne incontenibile, tanto che dovette fermarsi per un istante. E poi un rantolo uscì dalla bocca di Sherlock.  
«Ritengo sia il momento» biascicò. Il dottore annuì e, proprio come si era imposto di fare, procedette con calma. Doveva farlo, per forza, altrimenti sarebbe venuto subito perché era tutto troppo arrapante. Con il sedere di Sherlock piantato sulle sue dita e quelle mani ancora strette alle proprie spalle e i gridolini d’eccitamento. Non avrebbe mai creduto di poter vedere il celebre detective in un simile stato, ma non ci volle pensare e preferì procedere con quella famosa dovuta calma che ancora faticava a dominarlo. Estrasse le dita con lentezza, sussultando, appena si rese conto che Sherlock gli stava tirando giù la zip dei pantaloni. Quando percepì le sue lunghe dita strette attorno al suo pene con l’intento di mettergli il lubrificante, si rese conto che era tutto vero e non sarebbero mai più potuti tornare indietro. Lo stavano facendo e niente sarebbe mai stato uguale a prima.

Pur essendo necessario a entrambi, il passaggio successivo non fu affatto semplice. John entrò dentro Sherlock con un unico e lungo affondo e un’inequivocabile smorfia di dolore deformò quei lineamenti del viso tanto perfetti, mentre gemiti di disappunto arrivarono alle sue orecchie. Quello era decisamente il momento in cui era vitale fargli capire che sapeva bene quel che stava facendo, perché no, non era la sua prima volta. Pertanto, gli accarezzò la schiena massaggiandogli la zona lombare e trattenendosi lì per diversi istanti. Baciò il suo petto, in modo casto e poi risalì lungo lo sterno fino ad incontrare le labbra morbide. Scivolò lungo il volto, sulle guance arrossate catturando pelle e sudore con la bocca. Gli lambì quindi l’orecchio con la punta della lingua provando a rassicurarlo: «Sherlock, è vitale che ti rilassi, altrimenti non godrai.» Lo vide annuire debolmente e riuscì a percepire fin da subito una prima reazione. La stretta sulle sue spalle diminuì e i muscoli si rilassarono, tuttavia dovette attendere un tempo indefinito prima di poterlo sentire abbandonato. Gli cinse con delicatezza la vita, dopodiché lo baciò e poi ancora ed ancora senza riuscire a smettere, senza potersi proprio più fermare. Era incredibile, assurdo e decisamente banale, ma non riusciva a staccarsi da quella bocca. Nonostante fosse ancora lì fermo e non stessero facendo niente, non poteva non goderne. Godere di quello Sherlock Holmes sudato, eccitato e prepotentemente lascivo. E tutto per merito suo, per qualcosa che aveva fatto John Watson, quel capitano dei fucilieri che faceva il medico e che aveva una donna in ogni porto. Era per via di quell’amore che li legava innegabilmente. Appartenenza. Pensò mentre assestava la prima spinta e Sherlock si lasciava andare contro di lui. In quel momento sentì una forte ondata di appartenenza. Una possessione ed una gelosia verso quell’uomo così freddo, ma fragile al tempo stesso, tanto violenta da fargli battere forte il cuore e da provocargli ondate d’amore puro. Intensificò le spinte che diventarono più profonde, più intense. Le loro mani si cercarono e si trovarono, intrecciandosi le une nelle altre, dando l’impressione di non volersi mai più lasciare. Sherlock gemeva in modo incontrollato, si muoveva sopra di lui venendogli incontro e baciandolo di tanto in tanto con trasporto. E John, beh, John era felice e bastava questo a sgomberargli la mente da ogni brutto pensiero. Era sufficiente vedere quel viso stravolto dal piacere, per scaldargli il cuore e fargli passare la paura. Purtroppo però, l’orgasmo montò e lo fece in fretta. E molto più rapidamente di quanto entrambi avessero preventivato (o volessero). E quando avvenne, l’eco del loro piacere riecheggiò per tutto il salone.  
   
Ricaddero malamente l’uno sull’altro, in un abbraccio scomposto e intricato nel quale rimasero invischiati per diversi minuti. Il detective affondò il viso nel suo collo e pochi istanti più tardi, baci freschi gli inumidirono la pelle. John era appena venuto dentro uno Sherlock Holmes sudato ed accaldato. Si ripromise di sbrigarsi a tirarsi su da lì, non potevano certo starsene così per delle ore. Tuttavia rimase esattamente dove si trovava, affondato in quella che da ora in avanti sarebbe diventata la loro poltrona e con un uomo nudo addossato completamente a lui. Quelle dita lunge ed affussolate da violinista gli stringevano il maglione in una presa stanca e debole. Il corpo sfatto e abbandonato, il respiro ancora pesante ed un sorriso beato stampato in viso.  
«Questo ha soddisfatto le tue fantasiose aspettative?» gli chiese lui, poco più tardi.  
«Decisamente» rispose, ridendo. Dopo, lo strinse con vigore, accarezzò con lentezza la sua pelle calda e sudata inalando quel dolce profumo. Quell’odore particolare di dopobarba misto a shampoo e che mai gli era sembrato tanto buono. Era quella la felicità? Se era fatta così, se era averlo tra le braccia sorridente e lascivo, non era come se l’era sempre immaginata. Perché non assomigliava ad un qualcosa di favoloso, gli sembrava più che altro come una conquista. Perché aveva sofferto, era passato da patimenti a matrimoni falliti, da litigate in stanza da letto a silenzi imbarazzanti al ristorante sotto lo sguardo indagatore di Mycroft e no, niente di quello che gli era successo era lontano e distante. Adesso con la mente più libera e non ottenebrata dai fumi dell’orgasmo, lo capiva. La sofferenza era tutta lì, più vicino che mai, a ricordargli che niente era inciso sulla pietra e che la sua felicità con Sherlock non era un qualcosa di prefabbricato, ma una conquista giornaliera. E forse era anche giusto così. Perché la loro non era una favola divenuta reale, ma una realtà favolosa.

 

**Continua**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (No pain, no fear, no more; fix me John!) Viene inteso come un elenco e quindi, nessun dolore, nessuna paura, mai più. Mentre “Fix me, John” è inteso come “curami, John”.


	13. Epilogue

La sagrestia era fredda. Ampia e spaziosa, certo e addirittura dotata di ogni tipo di comfort come bagno privato, specchiera, un comodo divano e persino un tavolo; però era ugualmente gelida. Non doveva esserci riscaldamento in quel posto, forse era per quello che tremava. Lui che non badava a certe cose, che gli agenti atmosferici non erano niente se non un impiccio quando era in taxi e le strade erano coperte di ghiaccio e neve. Eppure, il consulente investigativo Sherlock Holmes se ne stava lì fermo, vestito perfettamente nel suo tait nero, con il farfallino annodato e i capelli tirati all’indietro, tenuti ben fissati da una passata di gel. Era lì e tremava di freddo. Ma nonostante il fatto in sé lo infastidisse, non ci fece caso; batteva i denti certo, però c’era qualcosa di ben più importante. Il suo caro amico John Watson stava per sposare Mary Morstan. Lo stesso dottore di cui aveva imparato ad amare la compagnia e non solo e che ora se ne stava di fronte ad una grande specchiera, cercando d’aggiustarsi cravattino, seppur invano. Sherlock lo guardava e sentiva freddo. Un gelo che non aveva mai provato prima, ma che negli ultimi anni senza di lui lo aveva spesso attanagliato. Fondamentalmente la sua vita poteva dividersi in due, spezzata a metà così come il suo cuore in quel momento. Un cuore che non avrebbe dovuto avere, ma che da tempo ormai aveva preso i contorni del viso di John. C’era stata una vita prima e una vita dopo ed era come se si fosse trattata dell’esistenza di due individui diversi. Prima di John c’erano stati Mycroft, la droga, gli studi al violino, il suo mestiere di consulente investigativo che prendeva forma, una famiglia che cercava di evitare e Scotland Yard che provava ad inseguire. Dopo John invece c’era stato tutto. Tutto quanto. Tutto un mondo di sensazioni ed emozioni nuove. E suonare, ad esempio, aveva iniziato ad assumere un significato diverso; suonare per tranquillizzarlo, per placare i suoi incubi notturni, suonare per John al suo matrimonio. Comporre un’aria in suo onore. Nascondere un messaggio d’affetto tra le note che correvano sullo spartito, sperando che ci arrivasse da solo. Perché di dirgli che lo amava e che non voleva che si sposasse, non ne aveva coraggio. Ed era appunto d’amore che si trattava: poteva Sherlock Holmes amare qualcuno e farlo sul serio e fino in fondo? Indubbiamente, da che aveva conosciuto il suo dottore, Sherlock era cambiato. Radicalmente cambiato. Mutato come non riteneva possibile e disposto a fare cose che non avrebbe immaginato. Da quando si erano lasciati però, da dopo la caduta, quel calore che sentiva al centro del petto ogni volta che vedeva il suo dottore, si era affievolito così come la fiamma d’una candela in balia di una tormenta. Impossibile che rimanesse accesa. Tornare. Era stato tormentato per anni dal pensiero. Si era sognato il suo dottore la notte e lo aveva pensato di giorno. Sempre John Watson era stato nella sua testa. Aveva invaso ogni stanza del suo Mind Palace e lo aveva aiutato a farla finita con l’organizzazione di Moriarty. Lo aveva aiutato a riconquistare casa e non si riferiva all’appartamento a Baker Street che condividevano no, quello era solo un edificio in cui abitava. Far ritorno a casa significava riavere John con sé, così che finalmente, Sherlock potesse impossessarsi di nuovo di quella fiamma che gli scaldava il cuore e lo faceva sentire illogicamente al sicuro. 

Risorgere e scoprire che John aveva trovato una donna, una donna da sposare e con cui costruire una vita lo aveva fatto precipitare in un incubo. Panico. Aveva provato panico quando Mycroft gli aveva detto di Mary. Una donna come ce n’erano tante altre e che glielo avrebbe portato via. Perciò sentiva freddo. E doveva fermarlo. Doveva fermarlo? Sul serio? Sarebbe stato tanto egoista da dire a John di lasciarla e di tornare con lui? Ma poi, era davvero egoista? Sapeva che John era felice di stargli vicino, ma lo era altrettanto quando stava con quella donna? Sorrideva più o meno d'un tempo? Perché quando abitavano sotto lo stesso tetto, John rideva, lo faceva spesso e per motivi che lasciavano Sherlock basito. Delle volte rideva per qualcosa che avevano appena fatto o detto, altre invece lo trovava divertente. Sì, proprio lui, John Watson trovava Sherlock Holmes divertente. Assurdo, vero?

Si fermò a riflettere sul sorriso di John Watson, a quante volte lo avesse visto da che aveva fatto ritorno mentre vorticose gli giravano in testa le parole che avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma che ancora non riusciva a pronunciare.  
_«Non sposarla, John.»_ Quella frase se la ripeteva sempre, di continuo non faceva che domandarsi se doveva dirglielo o meno. Se non l’avesse fatto, John avrebbe sposato Mary e sarebbe uscito dalla sua vita per sempre. Mai più coinquilini, mai più colleghi, mai più niente. Lo avrebbe dimenticato, magari lentamente e con il tempo, ma lo avrebbe fatto. Si sarebbe allontanato da lui con inesorabile lentezza. Prima ci sarebbero state sempre meno visite, poi qualche telefonata ed infine nemmeno più messaggi sul cellulare valeva la pena di spedire. Fermarlo? Dirgli di non sposarla e chiedergli di tornare con lui? Farlo sul serio? Sarebbe stato tanto egoista da pretendere che lui cambiasse quella che era la sua vita adesso, solo per volerlo indietro? John era felice con lei, con Mary? Era felice come lo era stato con lui? Certo non c’era mai stato nulla di simile ad un rapporto d’amore tra loro, ma si erano sempre sentiti così… così incredibilmente perfetti. Perché John non voleva ogni cosa come prima? Perché non lasciava quella donna e tornava indietro? Da lui. Sherlock non lo sapeva. Non ne aveva idea e il non sapere lo faceva arrabbiare. La paura lo confondeva e il freddo, quel freddo del diavolo, lo terrorizzava. Era un gelo che gli bruciava lo stomaco, contorceva il cervello, mandava in tilt sensazioni, sentimenti e lo spaventava. Spaventava Sherlock Holmes. Quella sarebbe stata la sua vita futura senza John? Si sarebbe sentito tanto solo? Avrebbe patito tutto quel freddo? No, non poteva permetterlo. Non doveva lasciare che la sposasse. Sollevò il volto, il suo sguardo si caricò di una determinata speranza che si spense immediatamente non appena vide che John era sparito. Non imprecava più di fronte allo specchio, in un vano tentativo di aggiustarsi il cravattino, la porta era spalancata e la musica della marcia nuziale già inondava la navata. Troppo tardi, era troppo tardi. John si stava sposando e lui lo aveva perduto. Perduto per sempre.  
 

 

_oOoOo_

 

 

Sherlock si svegliò di soprassalto e balzò immediatamente a sedere, boccheggiando vistosamente. La prima cosa che fece, la sola di cui gli importò, era capire dove si trovasse realmente. Guardò alla propria destra, tirando successivamente un sospiro di sollievo quando lo vide. Era stato quindi solo un sogno perché John, il suo John era lì ed era vero e reale, respirava e le dita delle mani stringevano appena il cuscino morbido. Indubbiamente era bellissimo, in quel suo stare nudo e mollemente abbandonato tra le lenzuola sfatte. Sì, si era trattato di un incubo. Aveva sognato il giorno del matrimonio, ma nel momento in cui si era deciso a fermarlo, già lui stava percorrendo la navata e sposando Mary. Per assurdo aveva creduto che tutto quello fosse reale, perché ogni cosa lo aveva fatto sembrare tale: odori, sapori, luoghi. Tutto. Era così palpabile, quel freddo era tanto vero che anche adesso aveva un’irrazionale ed immotivata paura. Percepiva il calore del corpo di John e il suo odore prepotente e stentava a crederci.

Fu con fare esausto che si lasciò cadere sul materasso, passandosi una mano sulla fronte madida. Si voltò di nuovo verso John, senza riuscire a resistere alla tentazione di accarezzargli una guancia. Gli piaceva guardare le persone dormire, John in particolare. Osservarlo, studiarne i movimenti involontari… il dottore era indubbiamente un ottimo soggetto per uno studio incessante. Aveva più volte constatato il fatto che avrebbe trascorso delle ore a fissarlo. Successe quando John si voltò su un fianco, che Sherlock si risvegliò quasi di soprassalto. E dopo esser balzato a sedere come un pupazzo a molla, saltò giù dal letto. Tè. Aveva bisogno di un tè (possibilmente con latte e con molto zucchero) e di chiedere a Lestrade se aveva un caso per lui. Cercò quindi la vestaglia, caduta ai piedi del letto, indossandola velocemente senza premurarsi d’essere nudo. Prima di lasciare la stanza però si voltò di nuovo, non gli succedeva mai di faticare a distinguere il sogno dalla realtà, ma quell’incubo aveva instillato in lui il dubbio che quel che era accaduto durante l’ultimo mese e mezzo, non fosse vero. Se così fosse stato, Sherlock Holmes sarebbe ugualmente rimasto Sherlock Holmes: l’eccezionale consulente investigativo con una mente da scienziato che viveva in un disordinato soggiorno di Baker Street. Indubbiamente però la sua vita sarebbe stata diversa, più vuota. Pertanto non si vergognò di quell’indugiare sull’uscio della camera da letto e non s’imbarazzò nemmeno del fatto che fosse nudo o che lo fossero entrambi, né arrossì al ricordo di loro due che facevano l’amore. Perché non c’era niente più panico, nulla da temere. Era stato bellissimo e questo era quanto. Pertanto sorrise, a quel John Watson dormiente e lo fece di cuore. La sua bocca si stirò appena, sorridendo alla camera silenziosa e soleggiata in quella calda primavera d’aprile perché non era stato niente, se non un incubo. E un sogno, gli era cosa ben nota, era evanescente e per quanto terrificante fosse stato, anche quello come tanti altri svanì in quel bellissimo mattino.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

 

Quando John si decise ad aprire gli occhi e ad accettare il fatto d’essere sveglio, erano già passate le dieci e Sherlock non era al suo fianco. Poco male, se non era lì stava facendo dell’altro (la deduzione era a prova d’idiota). Pertanto la prese con lentezza, si stiracchiò pigramente mentre scacciava le coperte infagottandole in fondo al letto. S’alzò, massaggiandosi la zona lombare indolenzita, mentre camminava verso la finestra prima di spalancarla. Quindi s’affacciò senza però osare troppo, non doveva dimenticare d’essere nudo come un verme. Diede una rapida sbirciata al marciapiede sottostante, notando subito il sole piuttosto caldo e la solito aria fresca. Vide Mrs Hudson che rincasava carica di pacchetti e buste della spesa, sollevò una mano e la salutò calorosamente appena lei lo ebbe notato. Solo allora gli venne il dubbio che a quell’ora avrebbe dovuto già essere al lavoro. Diede una rapida occhiata all’orologio constatando che sì, l’ambulatorio avrebbe dovuto essere aperto da più di un’ora; era già tardi e a dirla tutta nemmeno aveva voglia d’andarci. Infermiera e pazienti dovevano essere infuriati, pertanto la prima cosa che fece fu recuperare il telefono dal cassetto del comodino e le scrisse poche parole, dicendole di chiudere lo studio. Di certo anche per tutto il resto della settimana avrebbe avuto ben poca voglia di lavorare, ma non voleva di certo pensarci ora. Adesso voleva vedere il suo bel detective e dargli una sonora sculacciata sul sedere e poi, chissà, tra una tazza di caffè e un paio di fette biscottate, magari ci stava anche qualcosa di più che qualche abbraccio o bacio sfuggente.

Fu quindi carico di rosee speranze che s’affrettò a farsi la doccia, scapicollandosi quindi al piano di sotto con i capelli umidi e l’accappatoio ancora indosso. Voleva Sherlock, lo voleva vedere e toccare, abbracciare e baciare. E quando finalmente lo ebbe trovato, in piedi di fronte alla finestra aperta, il suo cuore s’allargò a dismisura. Era stropicciato e stupendo. A piedi nudi e vestito di quella sola e orrida vestaglia marroncina, con in mano una sigaretta e un alone di fumo tutt’intorno. Evitò di rimproverarlo per via del fatto che stesse fumando, premurandosi però di cercare il pacchetto e nasconderlo; in fin dei conti lui stesso non aveva una grande voglia di mettersi a discutere. Anche perché sapeva bene dove l’aveva trovata, Mycroft doveva avergliene data una o più probabilmente ne aveva rubato un pacchetto da casa sua. Gli si avvicinò con fare lento, studiandosi per bene la sua figura slanciata illuminata dalla luce tenue del mattino.  
«Hai dormito?» esordì, passandogli una mano sulla schiena ed accarezzando la pelle nuda sotto la leggera stoffa della vestaglia aperta e slacciata.  
«Qualche ora.»  
«Mh, e ti senti bene?» mormorò, annusandogli il collo permeato di dopobarba  
«Benissimo, John; che dovrei avere?»  
«Nulla, solo mi domandavo se fosse tutto a posto lì sotto, ecco.»  
«Ecco che rispunta fuori il pudico dottor Watson» mormorò Sherlock, sarcastico, buttando fuori una nuvola di fumo che si dissolse nell’aria. «Credevo fosse sparito ieri sera, ma mai dire mai, giusto?» John ssorrise in rimando, rubandogli la sigaretta dalle mani e sorbendosi prima il suo sguardo contrariato e subito dopo quello stupito, appena se la portò tra le labbra tirandone una boccata.  
«Mycroft e le sue sigarette leggere» borbottò, facendo una smorfia prima di ridargliela. «Toglimi una curiosità» mormorò poco dopo «perché alla fine hai deciso di fargli da testimone di nozze? Credevo che non ti saresti presentato.»  
«E perdermi l’occasione di tormentarlo? Nah!» Sherlock tirò un’altra boccata, dopodiché la spense sul davanzale della finestra. Successe allora che John, anzi che le carezze di John, diventarono più accentuate. Il suo tocco scese a tastare il fondoschiena e a farlo ben poco candidamente, indugiando di esso con la punta delle dita e poi soffermandosi più volte a dare una buona strizzata. Si avvicinò al viso spigoloso, inalando il forte odore di fumo di cui era impregnata la vestaglia e ne baciò le labbra morbide, facendolo in modo leggero.  
«Tè o caffè?» gli chiese, mentre si strusciava contro il suo corpo.  
«Te» gli rispose lui, in un’evidente quanto sfacciato (e banale) doppio senso. John rise, di quell’inequivocabile lussuria e della malizia che leggeva apertamente sul suo volto e che era così atipica su di lui.  
«Ma guarda e io che ero convinto che fossi un innocente verginello.» Afferrò quindi il polso di Sherlock e lo portò sopra la sua testa bloccandolo contro la parete mentre l’altra mano veniva inchiodata proprio accanto al suo fianco, intrappolato mentre cercava di sfuggire alla ferrea presa di un redivivo Watson soldato.  
«Io?» gli domandò Sherlock, sorridendo mentre si addossava contro di lui. «Grave errore di valutazione, dottore, molto, molto grave. Non sono affatto un angelo.» Si sorrisero e lo fecero per l’ennesima volta in quei minuti. Questa volta però, John mise da parte astuzie e malizie e si decise a fare sul serio. Un bacio profondo e poi un altro più lento, tocchi fugaci e carezze più azzardate. Oh, sì, se lo sarebbe senz’altro fatto lì, addossato al muro accanto alla finestra e non avrebbe badato a niente, nemmeno all’essere visto da passanti o vicini, se solo il campanello non avesse suonato e la voce acuta di Mrs Hudson non li avesse interrotti.  
«È quel poliziotto che non mi ha invitato al matrimonio» aveva urlato lei, subito interrotta da Greg.  
«Sono Lestrade» ribadì invece una profonda voce maschile. «Grazie, Mrs Hudson, mi conoscono.» Solo allora, John si decise a staccarsi dall’uomo che aveva tra le braccia. Mise da parte ogni poco nobile intento mentre ammetteva a sé stesso di far molta fatica ad allontanarsi, perché persino quando puzzava di sigaretta, lo trovava eccitante. Un caso però era pur sempre un caso e lo aveva notato benissimo, quel lampo di gioia passare per un momento sul volto del sempre impassibile Sherlock Holmes. Sì, sperava per lui che fosse un bell’omicidio e che si trattasse di uno di quelli molto intricati e complessi che lo tenevano impegnato per giorni perché, in fondo, se lo meritava. John sapeva quanto il mistero e il brivido della caccia, fossero piacevoli quanto una dose di nicotina per quel cervello da grande detective che il suo ragazzo si ritrovava ad avere. Pertanto si allontanò con un ebete sorriso stampato in volto e gli diede una sonora sculacciata sul sedere, strizzandogli quindi l’occhio fino a farlo arrossire, appena prima che John salisse le scale fino alla sua camera da letto e la loro vita riprendesse a scorrere, rapida e frenetica. Lestrade che voleva il solito aiuto. Insolenti domande di Sherlock sulla luna di miele. L’eccitazione per un nuovo caso. Mrs Hudson con il tè pronto. Qualche parola di Sherlock sul fatto di desiderare un omicidio che valesse almeno un otto e mezzo e i successivi, quanto inevitabili, battibecchi con Greg. Sì, tutto sembrava essere tornato normale a Baker Street e pareva che in fondo, niente fosse cambiato in quella casa. Eppure, il dottor John Waston non perse tempo a crogiolarsi nel fatto che tutto fosse tornato ad essere come al solito. Perché se era vero che la loro ritualità quotidiana sarebbe rimasta intatta e il lavoro, e i criminali, e i poliziotti idioti sarebbero stati sempre gli stessi, erano John e Sherlock ad essere diversi. Non cambiati agli occhi del mondo naturalmente, ma carichi di una consapevolezza nuova. Consapevolezza che riguardava l’essere insieme, e l’amarsi, e il rispettarsi, e l’essere disposti a fare ogni cosa per l’altro. Persino uccidere, avrebbe pensato John. Persino fingersi morto, avrebbe detto Sherlock. Uccidere. Sacrificarsi. Alla fine non erano niente se non eccezioni, imprevisti, strappi a quella loro insolita normalità. Nei fatti però, il loro vivere insieme e il loro amarsi incondizionatamente avrebbe portato gli stessi scenari di una comune, e banale, coppia d’innamorati. Perché ci sarebbero comunque state litigate e riappacificazioni. Notti di sesso sfrenato e altre in bianco, persi in appostamenti al porto. Ferite d’arma da fuoco, ricucite senza anestesia. Cene fuori (perché John doveva mangiare). Colazioni a casa di Mycroft e Lestrade (oggetti che sparivano nemmeno troppo “magicamente” dalla loro credenza del soggiorno). Insomma una vita insieme, sarebbero stati felici? Forse o magari di sicuro. Quello di cui in quel momento entrambi erano più che certi era che tutto quello sarebbe stato, oh cielo, meraviglioso.

 

**Fine**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora… due parole su questo finale sono doverose. Ammetto d’essere stata combattuta a lungo durante la stesura, volevo che l’epilogo riportasse la storia al matrimonio di John e Mary e che facesse capire che tutto quello che avevamo letto, era dato dall’immaginazione di Sherlock. In pratica, nel momento che precedeva la fatidica frase: “non sposarla, John, non farlo” lui si immaginava come sarebbe cambiato il suo rapporto con John, se gli avesse fatto la domanda. Quindi, se avessi fatto così, tutta la storia sarebbe stata un sogno. Una cosa non vera. Ve lo confesso, l’idea mi piaceva. Anche adesso mentre scrivo queste parole mi chiedo se ho fatto la scelta giusta e se non ho sbagliato a scegliere un altro finale. Lo volevo scrivere davvero e sono stata ad un passo… volevo che Sherlock alla fine (dopo aver immaginato tutto questo in una frazione di secondo nel suo Mind Palace) decidesse di dirglielo lo stesso e quindi stava poi al lettore darsi un finale, le cose potevano andare nello stesso modo oppure differentemente. Però… però… allo stesso tempo non lo ritenevo giusto. Insomma, tutto quello fatto fino a qua, un sogno? Fonte del Mind Palace di Sherlock? Cavolo, no! Non sarebbe stato corretto, ecco. Prima di tutto per me e per quello che ho provato scrivendo questa storia. Quindi ho optato per un finale più tranquillo, ma che tiene fede al concetto che la vita non è una favola, che quello di John non dev’essere un sogno ad occhi aperti, ma che se la deve vivere (magari rischiando) con Sherlock fino in fondo e senza temere niente. Non è un finale fluffoso perché io ho una specie di idiosincrasia per le cose dolciastre, al solito i finali delle mie storie non sono mai completamente felici, non c’è sempre un happy ending per tutti, sorridenti e ciao. Anche questo epilogo verte attorno al concetto che non esiste la perfezione o il rapporto perfetto, finisce con la consapevolezza di John, insomma e questo mi piace quasi quanto l’altra idea. Quindi, beh, è così. Spero che vi sia piaciuto lo stesso.
> 
> In ultimo volevo fare due ringraziamenti. Così come ho detto nel prologo, chi mi ha spinto a pubblicare e lo ribadisco anche adesso d’aver fatto bene a postare questa storia. Credetemi per un’insicura cronica come lo sono io, per una che vive le storie che scrive come una fatica immane, portare avanti una long tanto complessa è come scalare l’Everest! Quando sei in cima ti chiedi che cosa ci devi fare lì sopra da solo…  
> K0A


End file.
